Ninjas of Remnant
by KanvasK15
Summary: Naruto,Sasuke,Gaara,and Neji have found themselves in the World of Remnant. Read as they go through and go on adventures with your RWBY team.
1. Chapter 1

Ninjas of Remnant

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or RWBY. Please support the official release. Forgive me for misspells.

 **Legend:** ".." speech

'..' thoughts

Chapter 1: Neji Hyuga: Yang Xiao-Long

"Because…you called me a genius." Neji said as his vision started to fade, he looked up at his half-sister, Hinata Hyuga, and the person who he sort of looked up to in a new light, Naruto Uzumaki. As he closed his white eyes, he reminisced through his life. His life went by his eyes in a flash. He opened his eyes to see darkness. He got on his knees and looked at his hands. He did something he almost never does. He cried. He sobbed and rubbed his tears with his sleeve. ' _I'm sorry…Ten-Ten. I loved you so much. I wish I could've seen our child grow. Dammit…_ '

"I understand your pain, Neji." Said a voice. Neji jumped up and looked up at a person floating with a staff behind him. "Who are you?!" Neji basically screamed. He was sad and a bit frightened. "I am the Sage of Six Paths, Neji. You have just gone to sleep. I am here to give you a new awakening." The Sage said. Neji looked up at him, "What do you mean ' _a new awakening.'_ Am I going to be revived in the ninja world?" Neji asked hopefully. "I'm sorry. You must move on from that world and start anew." Neji opened his mouth to ask the many questions in his head, before the Sage put his hand on his head. "I know you have so much to ask, Neji, but I can only tell you so much. You are going to a world beyond anything you have ever seen. No ninja reside in this world. I will allow you to keep your chakra and Byakugan. That is yours to keep. Now…" The Sage started to transport Neji. "Awaken, Neji Hyuga." Neji felt as if he was falling.

' _The Sage of Six Paths…why the lack of explanation.'_ He really didn't understand what had happened. First he was dead now he was falling into a place where he knew no one. _'Well fuck'_ he was really upset about all of this. He kept falling wondering when he was going to be in the new world. Then he got frightened. He had no clue where he was going. Then he saw everything go black.

He opened his eyes and looked around. He wondered why he was so close to the ground. He tried to get up but he felt so heavy. _'What the hell'_ as he looked around, he saw that he was in an alleyway. He tried to call out 'Hello'. "Auuughhhaa!" _'What the actual hell was that'_ He began to get really scared as he saw the shadow get closer to him. He tried to move away but he was still really heavy. He concentrated and closed and opened his eyes, only for his Byakugan to fail.

He then saw black pants and boots walk closer to him. He felt two hands on his sides, under his arms. He was looking in the eyes of the man holding him. He had orangish eyes with black hair that slightly resembled Sasuke's. He also had slight beard hair. "Hey there little guy. Damn, who left you out here all alone. My name is Qrow. Can you say Qrow?" Qrow asked. Neji tried his hardest to say his name but all that came out was, "Coo," Qrow shook his head, "Damn, too young. I don't know where to take you kid." Qrow looked up and noticed Neji's eyes. "Hmm…white eyes, huh? All I can do is take you to one place." Qrow held Neji in one arm while with his other pulled out a device.

Neji saw the man named Qrow scroll through this device and click on a man with glasses and white hair. "Ozpin…I found a kid…I don't know, he's a baby. My guess is maybe 3 months…No one is around…back to Beacon? Are you sure Oz? Ok, I got it." He hung up. "Alright little guy, were heading out. They seem to have found two more kids like you."

Qrow started to run back to this foreign place called Beacon. As Qrow ran, Neji wondered, _'Other kids like me? Abandoned? Did others in the Hidden Leaf die as well? if so, who died? Hinata? Lee? Ten-Ten?! Please don't let it be her. She can't die. Not her please.'_ Neji started to get frantic. He was worried. He has never wanted to see something and not see it at the same time. Then it hit him…it could've been anyone that died. He then wondered about Naruto. He knew if someone died it would tear him up the most. He hoped everything was going ok in his world. Neji then felt gravity hit him like a ton of bricks. Qrow had jumped at a very fast pace.

Neji, however, wasn't worried about gravity. He was worried about everything that has been going on. Then all of the sudden he was being walked into an airship. Qrow sat down in the corner of the airship and was looking at Neji. "Damn kid. I wonder what your name is." Neji heard this and with all of his might squeezed out, "N-N-Neji." Neji said. He was exhausted from doing that. He closed his eyes and started thinking about everything. _'Ok, I need to think about this more. Apparently I'm a baby_ _now. I guess that's what The Sage meant._ _And this man, Qrow, and another man named, Ozpin, have found some kids like me. And I can't use my Byakugan for now. And on top of all of that, I'm exhausted.'_ Neji soon drifted off to sleep.

The Bullhead, later, landed at Beacon Academy. Qrow got up and started walking to the main building with Neji in his arms. As Qrow was walking, he noticed Neji was sleeping. "Neji. Weird name." He arrived at the main building. He went up the elevator and into Professer Ozpin's office. Qrow walked in to see a metal table with three kids laying side by side. He also saw Ozpin and Glynda looking at the children. Qrow walked over to the table, and lied Neji on the metal table. Neji woke up the second his warm back touhed the cold metal. Neji was looking at the ceiling. He looked to his left and saw the edge if the table, and when he looked to his right, he saw another baby. And then saw the other two beside the one next to him. The one next to him had green eyes with a symbol above his right eye. He had no eyebrows and black all around his eyes with red hair. _'Gaara? He died?'_ Neji didn't expect that at all. Neji lifted his head up for about three seconds and his head fell back down.

It didn't really matter how long he stayed up, because he saw who else was with him. Neji then heard Qrow say his name so he decided to listen in. "that's what he said his name was." Qrow looked at the table of children and asked about them. "Oz, what does that symbol mean on that one?" He said pointing at Gaara. Ozpin sipped from his cup and looked at Gaara. "It's an ancient symbol. I don't know what it means, but it seems to be embedded in him." Ozpin walked next to his desk and pushed Gaara's gourd. "He had this wrapped around him. We brought it to investigate." Ozpin said. Qrow walked over to it. "Is this…sand?" Glynda spoke up. "Yes. It is. Why four kids just abandon all with burdens? The one you brought in looks like he is blind. The sand kid has a symbol cut in his head. This kid has a purple eye with…what are those, commas? And this one has a symbol on his stomach that's embedded on him as well and he also has a whiskers on his cheeks, meaning he is a faunus. It's…it's sad." Glynda was tearing up with one hand over mouth.

Qrow looked down at his Scroll. "Taiyang what's going on?...Dammit, I'll be there as fast as I can." Qrow hung up his Scroll and turned to Ozpin. "Raven is going into labor. Oz I have to go." Before Qrow could leave, Ozpin grabbed his shoulder. "Pick one to take with you. You will have to raise on as your own." Qrow tried to protest, "Qrow, they have nowhere to go. Besides, I trust you to train one of them. Pick one and go. You don't have much time." Qrow looked at Ozpin and gave an angry glare before grabbing Neji and running to the Bullhead.

He made it to the Bullhead and started pacing. Qrow looked at Neji, "Well I guess you're my new son for now, kid." Qrow was not happy at all. He didn't need or want a kid. Qrow paced around until the Bullhead landed. Qrow made his way to the hospital. When he got there, he went outside of the door and waited on the doctors to confirm that it was ok to enter.

When they did, Qrow took a deep breath and spoke to Neji. "Well, Neji, it's time to meet your temporary new family." He said as he walked in. Neji looked at a man with blonde hair and blue eyes and then a woman with black hair leaning over a bundle. That bundle was Yang Xiao-Long. When Qrow walked in, it seemed everyone forgot about Yang for a second and was focusing on this new child. Taiyang spoke first. "Qrow, who is that kid. Usually you bring a toy, not a literal child." Qrow sat down and explained his story of what happened. Raven looked at Qrow, "Well, you are going to keep Neji, right?" Qrow looked at Neji. "I'm not ready for a kid honestly…" Qrow saw Raven's facial expression look angry. He then decided to finish it off, "But, I will keep him. So welcome to the family, Neji Brawan." Qrow said. Everyone smiled in agreement. Qrow and Neji both thought the same thoughts, _'Well shit.'_

 **Time skip: 5 years**

5 years later, Qrow took Neji woke up and did his normal morning routine. He walked into the kitchen where Qrow was drinking 'coffee' and making toast. Neji jumped up and sat at the table. "Hi…Dad." Neji said. _'Damn after all of this time I can still barley say it.'_

Qrow looked up at Neji and smiled. "Hey Neji." Since Nejio came home with Qrow, it's really been boring. They never did too much exceot train. Qrow learned very quick that Neji had some skill in him. Qrow put Neji's toast on a plate and set it in front of him. "So…are you ready for your first day of school? Today they will be testing your abilities." Neji shrugged, "I guess I'm ready." Neji had decided to keep his "personal life" silent.

He didn't want to cause attention yet. However he did want to skip ahead in time to when he was mature again. "Hey, Dad, can I walk to school by myself? I know the way?" Qrow pondered on the situation. "Promise me not to get lost, Neji." Neji took his toast and got down from the table, "I promise. See ya, Dad." Neji said as he walked out of the door. "See ya, Neji" Qrow said. Qrow has grown a soft spot for Neji, but he trusted him. Qrow was getting ready to go teach as well, however he had time to kill.

Neji was walking down the streets toward his school. As he was walking, he saw a person with a certain animal cut hair. Neji ran toward that person and tapped his shoulder. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned around and saw Neji and looked quite surprised. "So, the Hyuga is here as well." Neji closed his eyes and opened them back up while saying, "Byakugan." He was able to open that up when he had turned five. It was too much strain on him as a baby.

He noticed that Sasuke still had chakra. However, he noticed something weird about his left eye. "Sasuke, what is with your left eye and why do you have it covered like Kakashi-sensei's?" Sasuke had a black bandana covering his left eye. He was also wearing a regular black t-shirt with beige shorts. Sasuke looked around before getting close to Neji. "Whenever I died, The Sage of Six Paths gave me a 'gift'." Sasuke whispered to Neji. "Hey, Neji, are you on your way to school, because we all have a lot to discuss?" Sasuke asked Neji. "Yes I am. And we do, in fact, have lots to talk about."

The both started walking and talking, discussing everything that's occurred. Neji talked about him being found by Qrow and being adopted, while Sasuke said that, "Oh…As far as I know, you and Gaara were the only ones adopted. People didn't like my eye, so no one took me. And Naruto is what they call a _faunus_ , so no one took him either.Me and Naruto were split up. When we first arrived, Naruto was torn up. He feels that it's his fault for everything that has happened."

"Well, he can't blame himself for all of that."

"No, Neji, I don't think you understand. Naruto got the Nine Tails extracted from him. He got it back, and he also got a gift from The Sage. But…The whole ninja world was destroyed."

Neji looked shocked at his statement. _"No. Ten-Ten, Lee, Hinata…"_

"Madara wasn't able to carry out his reign because he was betrayed by Black Zetsu. But while he was impaled through the back, his last words were, "If I can't live in this world…then no one can!" And with that, everyone died. As far as I know, we were the only ones brought here." Sasuke explained looking at Neji. He could tell he was depressed.

Neji had a tear stream down his cheek but quickly wiped it away. He had just lost everything. He knew that he was going to have to fight even harder. He knew they couldn't be brought back, but he had to still fight for them.

"Neji, I have a question. Did you tell anyone you were 'different'?" Sasuke asked with concern. He and Naruto made a secret pact to not say anything until the time came to when they did. "No I haven't. Have you?" Neji asked with the same concerns. He didn't ever use anything that had to be involved with chakra…yet. "No, but we don't have the same 'aura' as them. You've heard of aura, right?" Sasuke asked for confirmation. Neji nodded his head. "Yeah, basically the chakra for this world, except mostly used for defense, while their Semblence is mostly used for offense."

Sasuke nodded his head and gave a smirk. "Alright good."

As they started to reach their destination, Neji had a strange feeling in his stomach. "Sasuke, do you think we will see Naruto and Gaara at Signal?" Sasuke thought for a moment, and then finally said, "There is a possibility. However, I don't know if we were all put in Vale." Sasuke had his suspicions about Naruto being moved to Vauco, but he wasn't really sure. He didn't share that with Neji though.

When they reached Signal, they saw a huge crowd of people surrounding the front. N eji and Sasuke had a strange feeling. As they pushed their way to the front, they saw Gaara holding Naruto back from a 16 year old, making fun of Naruto and his 'faunus' traits. They both noticed Naruto had a black eye and a busted lip.

Naruto looked to the side and saw Sasuke and Neji. "Get off!" Naruto shouted and got away from Gaara's grip. "Sasuke. Neji." Naruto tried to get to them but the bully pushed him back. "Nah, you piece of faunus trash. You're going to take this beating." The bully then reached back to punch Naruto, only to get it blocked by Gaara by using his sand. Naruto then moved Gaara aside. Naruto, what are you doing?" Gaara asked as he tried to resist Naruto. Gaara let down his sand shield and stepped with Sasuke and Neji.

Naruto gave his closed-eyed smile to them as a fist connected with his face. Naruto fell to the ground. Neji went in to get him, but Sasuke pulled him back. "Sasuke wha-" Neji started.

"Just watch, guys. I know what Naruto is doing." Sasuke stated. _'So that's your plan, Naruto. Expulsion. You're smart in your own little way.'_

As Naruto staggered up, he looked at the bully with a smile on his face. The bully looked down at him and smiled his cocky smile. "You really got guts, trash. That's what I'm calling you from now on. Trash." The bully laughed until he saw Naruto with a blue ball of power in his hand. (I know it was originally yellow, but for the sake of confusion, I'm going with blue) "Let's get one thing straight…Rasengan!" Naruto pushed the ball right into the kid's stomach and launches him backwards 30 yards away from him. "I only have one name, and that name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said proudly.

Just then teachers came and escorted Naruto off of the premises. Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara left a shadow clone to stay behind while they grouped up. The shadow cloned were only going for the introduction anyway. When they all grouped up, Neji had to ask, "Naruto, what was your plan for that?"

Naruto replied, "Well, we still don't know all too much about this place. I'm going to collect information on this world, like Pervy-Sage did for the Akatsuki." Neji thought about it. He understood what Naruto was doing, but he did have to make a comment, "Naruto, I'm sorry, but when you're talking you are now in a childish body is…weird." Naruto glared at Neji, only for everyone to agree that he looked weird as he did. "Whatever." Naruto scoffed.

They all conversed for a minute, talking about their being brought. After a while Gaara asked the question, "Where are we going to meet up in the future, because we will be getting older? What will we do then?" Everyone thought for a moment before Sasuke got an idea in his head. "Let's become Huntsmen." Everyone pondered this before Sasuke added, "Think about it, when we turn 17, let's go back to that Beacon Academy. I want to protect the people here-"

"Like we could protect our last world?!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. Naruto had tears in his eyes just from thinking about what happened. "Naruto," Neji started, "I want to make amends with the people we failed to protect. Let's avenge them by protecting the others of this world." Naruto was about to say something else to Neji, but Gaara started first, "I agree with them, Naruto. We should, for them."

Gaara put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You can't blame yourself for what happened. We should move forward and protect these people like we protected our others that were precious to us." Naruto looked down before saying, "Alright. Fine. I'll be around. How old do you have to be to go to Beacon anyway?" Naruto asked.

"17." Neji said. "Until then, we should lay low on our powers." Neji really didn't want to hold them back, but he knew it was necessary. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. "So at 17, we all meet up at Beacon Academy. Then can we use the full extent of our power?" Gaara asked. He was worried because of his sand. "Yes." Sasuke said.

They all said their goodbyes to Naruto as he went on to look for information. When they dispelled their clones, they were doing private ability testing's. When Naji went up, he decided that he would try to be in the top. He knew that's what Sasuke and Gaara were doing. They didn't want to use all of their power, but he wanted to at least in the top. It was basic testing. Neji saw his chart after his testing.

Name: Brawen, Neji

Age: 5

Aura: ?/10

Stamina:8/10

Semblance: Not found

Reflexes: 9/10

Logic:10/10

Neji felt as if he over did it a bit, but he shrugged it off. He didn't even have to use his Byakugan for anything. The school day went on just as an introduction to Signal. When the day ended, he saw that Sasuke and Gaara had already left. He started on his way home only to be intercepted by Qrow. "Hey Neji, we have to go to my brother-in-law's house. Something bad happened, so don't ask about it." Neji was so confused by what he was talking about. Qrow picked Neji up and gave him a piggy back ride as they started on their way to Patch.

As they got close, Qrow started talking to Neji about his cousins. "Neji, I'm leaving you to hang out with your cousins. They are two girls, Yang and Ruby. Be nice to them, ok?"

"Yes, sir." Neji said as they made their way to a house. Qrow put Neji down and he knocked on the door, and a short little girl blonde with lilac eyes answered the door. She looked straight at Neji, then at Qrow. "Neji, this is your little cousin, Yang. Yang, this is your older cousin, Neji. Where is your father, Yang." Yang pointed down a hall, "In his room. He seems pretty sad. We're waiting for mommy to come back." Qrow dropped his head and walked past Yang. Neji knew automatically what was up.

Neji walked in while Yang stared at him the whole time. As he walked in, he saw a tiny girl with blsck hair with red tips the hung down. _'That must be Ruby.'_ Neji thought. He heard Qrow shouting and saw Yang run and put her ear to the door. "Yang, what are you doing?" Neji asked only for Yang to stick his tounge out at him and continue on her eavesdropping. Neji thought of a certain blonde. _'Oh great, there is two of them.'_ Neji looked around the area only to hear more yelling. "She cared for both of them and Yang wansn't even hers, but dammit she was there for us but now she's dead and Yang's mother ran off!" Taiyang yelled only then for complete silence to follow afterwards, then Yang's gasp. Neji saw her slowly back away and run upstairs. Neji ultimately felt sorry for her.

Yang ran downstairs and grabbed Ruby and ran outside. Neji ran out the door as Yang was puuting Ruby in a red wagon. "Yang, stop!" he ran over and tried to pull her away, only for him to be shoved to the ground. "I'm going to go find my mom, so leave me alone!" She yelled, and ran off. Neji looked up and ran back inside, into the room.

Neji burst in and they both looked at him. "Yang…She took Ruby and ran off to go find her mom!" Neji yelled. "WHAT!" Taiyang and Qrow yelled simultaneously. Qrow and Taiyang were frantic. So frantic they left and Qrow said to Neji, "Stay here and don't leave, we'll be back!" Neji knew he could fing them easily, so he went to the front and awakened his Byakugan. When he did, he saw sensed and saw a huge red chakra that looked like an animal. Not only that, but Yang and Ruby walking right towards it. "Naruto!" Neji jumped into action and started running through the woods as fast as he could. Upon further inspection with his Byakugan, Naruto was in a house. Neji finally made it to Yang and Ruby as they got in front of the house. Neji ran in front of them and put his hands out. "Yang, you can't go in there, it's too dangerous." Neji said. "We have to go back home." Yang tried to walk past him but he stood back in front of her.

Yang, who was feeling many emotions, punched Neji in the stomach. Neji grunted but stood his ground. "Yang, the creature in there will hurt you both if you go in."

"But it won't hurt you?!" Yang yelled in Neji's face. Neji put a hand over Yang's mouth, "Be quiet!" Neji whisper-yelled. It was too late, however. Naruto busted out of the house while he had two tails. Yang screamed and got up very fast. Neji got up and slowly walked to Naruto. "Naruto, it's me, Neji. In this world, these two are my cousins don't-" Neji stopped talking to see that he had a knife in his stomach. He also looked around and saw a few people who were dead. "Naruto, what happened to you?" Naruto lost the Nine Tails Cloak and was on his hands and knees, gasping for air. Neji ran over and got down next to him. Neji noticed he was crying. "Neji…" Naruto started, "It's the same here. They hate me…because of who…I am." Naruto started sobbing. Yang saw him crying but still kept her distance. Just then, two Ursa's came out from behind the house. Naruto and Neji looked at each other then back at the monsters that were before them. "Naruto, you need to get out of here. I'll take these. Don't worry about us. I'll take care of it. You need to get to safety." Naruto didn't even try to argue. He staggered up and limped past Yang. Before he left he called out to Neji, "Neji, don't die. I still expect to see you at Beacon." _'Will do, my friend.'_ Neji thought in his head as he nodded at Naruto.

Yang ran up to Neji and grabbed his hand. "You were right Neji, we need to leave!" Yang screamed out. Neji pulled his hand away. "Let me take care of this first." Neji got in his stance. The Ursa's both went after Neji. Neji focused his chakra into the tips of his fingers on each hand. Neji jumped up as the Ursa's lunged at him. Yang screamed and covered her eyes as she heard a squishy, cracking sound. That sound was Neji punching through each Ursa's throat and cracking their spinal cords at their necks.

As they died almost instantly, Neji pulled his bloody hands out of each Grimm. He walked over to Yang and said, "Are you ok?" Yang opened her eyes and saw Neji standing there. She started crying as she jumped and hugged Neji. Neji had a slight blush come up on his face. "Thank you, Neji! I'm so sorry, I should've listened to you!" Yang cried.

Just then, Taiyang and Qrow ran over to them. Taiyang grabbed Yang off of Neji and hugged her tightly. "Oh, thank goodness you and Ruby are alright!" He put Yang down from his grasp and then got angry. "What is wrong with you, Yang?! Do you know you could've died? I don't know what I would do if I lost you!" Taiyang said in tears. Qrow walked over to the dead Ursa's and inspected their wounds. He then looked at Neji's hands. "Neji, did you do this to these Grimm?" Qrow asked with concern. Neji didn' see a way out of it. "Yes, I did. They were going to hurt Yang and Ruby. I had to do something." Neji said as Taiyang and Qrow looked at him and back at the Grimm. "I'm sorry." Neji added. He really wasn't. He was technically an adult, but in a child body. He was old enough to make his own decisions but he still had to play the part. Qrow looked at Neji and sighed. "I'm angry that you didn't follow my directions…but I am glad you were able to save your cousins. Yang looked at Neji and decided to stay quiet about everything she saw. "It's been a long night. Taiyang, can me and Neji crash at your house?" Qrow asked while he put away his weapon. "Yeah, sure. I don't care."

As they walked back, Yang and Taiyang were having a conversation while Neji and Qrow stayed beack to have a conversation of their own. "Neji," Qrow started, "How did you kill those Grimm without a weapon?"

Neji shrugged, "I don't know. I just acted out of reflex."

"You don't even know them all too well, yet you still saved your little cousins, even at the young age you are. Why?" Qrow asked Neji out of curiosity.

"It just felt right, I guess. I knew they were family, and I knew she couldn't do anything, so I did."

"Neji, you know she is the same age as you?"

"I didn't know."

"Well, she is, but she has had more training from her father in the past, while you had barley any. Yet, you stood fearless, while she cried in fear. That's a good thing, son. When you were younger, I never thought you would be like you are right now. Now, you've put faith in me that you will make history." Qrow said as he rubbed Neji's hair. "We might need to cut thus, you're starting to look like a girl."

Neji stayed silent for a minute, thinking about what Qrow had said to him. Neji never really had a father, so this was all knew to him. He smiled happily, knowing that he got what he never had in his old world. "Thank you, Dad, but I think I'm going to keep the hair. I like it." Neji said. Qrow smirked and patted his head as they kept walking to Taiyang's house.

When they go there, Neji, Yang, and Ruby was sent up into Yang's room, while Qrow slept on the couch.

While in Yang's room, Neji decided to sleep on the floor. As he lay down, Yang got right next to him and tapped on his shoulder. "Hey, Neji."

Neji wanted to be nice to this girl because he knew she meant no harm so he answered back with a plain, "Hey"

"Thank you for saving me." Yang said.

"Don't worry about it." Neji said.

"Goodnight, Neji." Yang said.

"Goodnight, Yang" Neji replied back.

 **Time Skip: 10 Years**

Neji was headed to Signal Academy with his two cousins Yang and Ruby. Neji and Yang were 15, while Ruby was just 13. Neji only had those two as friends. Gaara was training with some heiresses while, like Naruto, Sasuke went with him around the world to discover new information for them. Qrow and Taiyang were already in Signal. As the trio kept walking, Yang pulled Neji aside, "Hey, we need to talk later." Yang said seriously. Neji looked at her in surprise. "What about?" Neji asked. Yang said, "I'll tell you when we talk. I'm just letting you know." Yang said. She then went ahead and started talking to Ruby. Neji was surpised but didn't worry too much of it. When they got there, Qrow made an announcement, "Today, class, we will be building weapons. As everyone was cheering and being happy, especially Ruby, Neji was frozen. He had forgotten that he needed to make one.

Qrow separated his class and he got Yang, Neji, and Ruby. As Ruby and Yang were drawing out their designs, Neji walked ove to Qrow to have a private talk. "Dad, I can't make a weapon. I don't need one and have no use for one." Neji said to Qrow.

"I know, son. I already have you excused from that. Don't worry." Qrow said with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks Dad." Neji said. Neji walked around and looked at Yang's and Ruby's designs. After they had built their first drafts, They had left school. As the trio left together, Yang told Ruby to go on ahead because they needed to talk. Ruby would've protested if she didn't hear the begging in Yang's voice. They sat on a bench and Neji started off the conversation. "So, Yang, what did you want to talk about."

"How are you so strong, Neji?" Yang asked. The question caught Neji completely off guard.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"Neji, years ago, whenever you saved me from those Grimm, with your bare hands? You were 5. Most Huntsmen or Huntresses have to at least use a weapon to kill one, but you did it without one. How are you that strong?" Yang asked. Neji contemplated on whether to tell he or not.

"I did it because I needed to protect you and Ruby." Neji said. He started to realize why Yang had asked the question. "Yang, listen to me. You don't worry about not being able to protect anyone. You are more than capable of it. You are strong and powerful, and you can punch very hard, probably way harder than I can. You are strong willed and funny, and a knuckle-head. You are like a dear friend I know. So don't worry about being inferior to anyone. Be yourself and as powerful as you can be." Neji said.

Yang listened to Neji and stated tearing up. She started to cry and she hugged Neji tightly. "T-Thank you Neji. That means a lot. I love you so much, you're the best cousin ever." Yang said as she sobbed.

Neji hesitantly hugged her back. "Don't worry about it. Now, we better hurry home." Neji said as he got up. Yang wiped her tears and smiled at Neji, believing every word he had said. "Yang," Neji started, "There is also another thing. But it's a long story, so when I'm able to get it all together, I'll tell you. Ok?" Neji asked. Yang nodded her head, "Sure, Neji." Yang said and then accidentally tripped over a rock. She looked at Neji and said, "Damn, Neji, you got me tripping." She said with a smile on her face. Neji facepalmed and said, "Goddammit, Yang." Yang laughed and pulled Neji by his arm so he could hurry up. They both walked home talking and Yang making her puns.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ok, so this is my first story for this series. I will update as much as I can. And also, I know that some things are a bit different in this, I know that Yang and Ruby were out way longer than five minutes. But for the sake of both stories I changed things slightly. And also, the stories will get better. I was in a rush when I wrote this. I will take my time for the next one and add more detail. And reviews and flames accepted. I like flames because if there is complaining I can fit the story to your liking in a way. I will also be doing pairing in the future. Also, The next Neji chapter will feature them all going to Beacon. I appreciate the love and thank you for it all. Enjoy y'all selves.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or RWBY. Please support the official releases. Forgive me for misspells.

 **Legend:** ".." Speech

'..' thoughts

 **Chapter 2** : Gaara: Weiss Schnee

Gaara was now soundly sleeping while wrapped up like a mummy hanging from a tree. He was having peaceful dreams of a happy childhood when suddenly everything went black. He felt warm liquid run down his throat. What happened on the outside of Gaara, was the Second Hokage trying to slice people down. He missed the string that help up Gaara and instead cut his throat open.

Gaara was then in a dark place with…water at his feet. Gaara looked around while feeling his neck. _'I don't feel that liquid anymore'_ He thought.

"So…You've fallen to sleep again, I see." Said a man who appeared slowly out of the darkness. The man looked down upon Gaara. "I've saved you once, I can't do it this time" Said the man again.

Gaara looked up at him, "Who are you?" said Gaara to the floating man.

"I am The Sage of Six Paths, Gaara. You have died once again, and you will be put in a new place." The Sage said. _'Died! But how, when?!"_ Gaara didn't even know what to do with the information he has just received. "Your death was accidental, by Tobirama Senju himself. However, you can't go back to your world. You will be transferred to a different world." The Sage said. Gaara was in total shock. He didn't know what to do, it wasn't really like he could do anything anyway. "You may keep your chakra and sand," The Sage started, "You have been asleep too long now." The Sage placed a hand on Gaara's head and transported him. "Now, Awaken."

Everything went black for a moment, then he opened his eyes and was sitting on his gourd of sand. He looked around and started to get a weird feeling. He heard talking between two people. One a very fast talking man and the other sounded very jolly. He tried to move and call out only to make a gurgling sound and fall off of his sand gourd. Gaara scorpioned onto the ground before him and felt a sharp pain on his back. The pain made him grunt only for it to sound like, "Auuaghgh!" in a very…babyish voice. Gaara rolled onto his back and looked up at the night sky. It seemed…peaceful. That word used to be nothing to him, now he understands its meanings.

He was so caught up in star gazing; he was surprised to hear the voices getting very close to him. He then heard a _Shouup!_ And a man with crazy green hair and glasses was over him, staring at him. Gaara looked back at him and jumped when he started speaking.

"Professor Port, you were right my friend, tis a baby indeed." This man yelled to Professor Port behind him.

"I knew it Barty. We must report this to Professor Ozpin immediately." He said, coming up behind Professor Oobleck. "What is this?" Port said as he looked at Gaara's gourd. "Barty, you get the boy, I got his…Thing." Port said as he picked up the gourd. "Damn, this is heavy." Port said with a grunt.

"Thank you for doing the hard work, I got the kid." Oobleck said as he picked up Gaara. Gaara didn't even know what to do. He tried to speak but he couldn't. he figured out he was somehow a baby, which was even weirder to him. He wanted to do something, but he couldn't. He decided to see how this played out. What he would do would go off of their actions.

Oobleck carried Gaara through a huge place with big walls and long halls. Speaking of long halls, Port was hauling Gaara's gourd right behind Oobleck. Gaara then noticed that he was in an elevator. It started going up and that's when everything was focused on Gaara. They were just looking at him and back at each other. Soon the elevator stopped and Oobleck and Port come in and see a metal table with two other babies on it, one crying. Gaara noticed exactly who they were. At that moment, Glynda was trying to calm down a crying Naruto, while Sasuke could only look. _'He must be crying because he died.'_ Gaara thought.

"Yes, there are three more like the one you found…Beacon…Yes bring him." Said a man with white hair and glasses on. He turned around and looked right at Gaara. "Set him on the table, Oobleck." Ozpin said.

"Yes, sir." Oobleck said as he followed Ozpin's orders.

"What is that you have, Professor Port.?" Ozpin asked with great curiosity.

"It came with the kid. It was basically stuck to him." Port replied.

"Put it against my desk. You two are dismissed." Ozpin said as he sipped from his cup. He had a lot on his mind. Oobleck looked at Ozpin and nodded his head. He and Port got in the elevator and left. Ozpin looked down at his symbol on his head. Ozpin touched it and lightly rubbed it and saw it wasn't coming off. "Hmm…Glynda, make sure he healthy. I have to make a call to Atlas Academy."

"Yes sir, but why Atlas?" asked Glynda with a skeptical look on her face.

"I may have a home for this one." Ozpin said. Glynda decided not to say anything and worry about Gaara. She checked his health and made sure he was ok. She stood up and heard Ozpin say to a man over the phone. "Yes…you did say you wanted a son. And this will also be a person that can form a sibling bond with your newborn. Come by tonight and you can pick him up." Ozpin then hung up his Scroll. Ozpin looked at Glynda and noticed she was about to cry.

Just then, Qrow came through with another kid. As Qrow laid him down on the table, Gaara looked at him and noticed him as Neji. They looked at each other and noticed Neji look over him to look at Sasuke and Naruto. Gaara looked over at Sasuke and noticed his left eye. _'The Rinnegan! How did he get that?"_ Just then, Qrow got a phone call. Then Qrow grabbed Neji and left in a hurry.

"Why would you do that to him, Ozpin?!" Glynda yelled at Ozpin.

"Because, I want to get as many of them in a home as I can, and not some orphanage." Ozpin said. "I agree, Glynda, that was wrong of me, but I know he will keep him." Ozpin sipped his coffee.

Soon, Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto were all asleep. Right about then, a man with white hair and ice blue eyes comes in. He noticed the three kids. "You weren't kidding, Ozpin. Three kids." Said the man. Ozpin nodded to him.

"You can pick one of them. I recommend the red head. One has a purple eye, and the other is a faunus." Ozpin said. He had nothing against faunus, but he knew the manager of the Schnee Dust Co. was. The man came over to Gaara and looked down at his sleeping body. Gaara woke up and looked at the man looking at him. Ozpin rolled Gaara's gourd toward the man. "This is also his, Mr. Schnee." Ozpin said.

"Why the hell does he have a gourd…full of sand?" Mr. Schnee asked. Ozpin shrugged.

"It came with him." Ozpin said. Mr. Schnee looked at Gaara again.

"Does he have a name, Ozpin?" Mr. Schnee asked.

"Gaara!" yelled Gaara in a babyish voice. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Even Naruto and Sasuke woke up and looked at them. They saw their chance to get them to know their names.

"Naruto!" Naruto yelled.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke yelled. Glynda got a smile on her face as Ozpin chuckled. Mr. Schnee didn't look too amused.

"Now that we got introductions out of the way, Ozpin, thank you for giving me Gaara" Mr. Schnee said to Ozpin. Ozpin nodded and Mr. Schnee picked up Gaara and had someone else pick up his gourd. "Gaara Schnee. It has a nice ring to it" Mr. Schnee smiled. He got on a Bullhead and went to his mansion.

When they arrived, Mr. Schnee walked in to find his 10 year old daughter, Winter, looking at Weiss. Winter looked at Gaara and then her dad. "Daddy, who is that baby?" Winter asked.

"That, Winter, is your new baby brother, Gaara. He will be growing up in this house." Mr. Schnee said to Winter. Winter got down and looked at Gaara. She smiled instantly and rubbed his red hair. "Now, it's time for bed, Winter."

Mr. Schnee picked up baby Weiss while Winter picked up Gaara. They all went upstairs and Winter got in her own bed while Gaara and Weiss were put in the same crib. After saying their goodnights, Gaara looked up at the ceiling and thought about the adjustments. He thought about his new home with knew people. He decided to try it out and keep his chakra and other powers a secret.

 **Time Skip: 5 Years**

Gaara woke up to his sister, Weiss, poking his head. "Gaara, wake up! Breakfast is ready." Weiss said. As the last 5 years went by, Gaara had to admit, he was enjoying having a family. He had Mr. Schnee, who was more or less of a dad. He was always working. Winter was more of a mother than a sister to both of them. And Weiss was his sister. He got up and ran downstairs to the kitchen where Winer already was. Weiss sat down on the left of her as Gaara sat on the right. The Schnees had maids and butlers. Winter and Weiss used them often, while Gaara never did. Mr. Schnee came down and gave Winter and Weiss a kiss on the cheek and ruffled Gaara's hair. "Sorry I'm in a rush guys, but I have to head to the Company. Have a good first day Winter. Weiss and Gaara, behave. Love you guys." With that, Mr. Schnee left in his hurry. Gaara then froze. He had forgotten Winter would be in school. Then he wondered, _'I wonder if all of the schools open today? If so, would I see the others?'_

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Gaara said as he excused himself from the table. He went upstairs to his room and made a shadow clone and sent it back downstairs. He jumped out of the window and headed toward the closest school, Signal Academy.

He finally made it to Patch, and started toward the school. He was happy that his shadow clone was still working well. He also had to also disguise himself because since he was a Schnee, he could easily be recognized. He put a red bandana around his head so it would cover his symbol. He was wearing a white and blue shirt with black shorts and white tennis shoes. He also put some of his sand in a bottle and carried it on his belt loop. He didn't worry too much about his face. All he did was wear a pair of sunglasses.

As he walked, he felt someone come up next to him. He thought someone was just passing by until they spoke, "Ya know, Gaara, you should come up with better disguises." Gaara jumped at that voice.

"Naruto," Gaara said all surprised, "How did you know it was me?"

"Well, one, I can feel your chakra. And two, your disguise isn't all too good." Naruto said as he laughed. Gaara laughed as well. "So what are you doing out here anyways, Gaara." Naruto asked.

"I was seeing if I could find everyone here, or at any other schools." Gaara answered. He was happy that he was able to see Naruto again.

"Well, I'm glad I ran into you. I haven't seen Neji or Sasuke around, though." Naruto said as he rubbed his chin. "Gaara, how much do you know of this world?" Naruto asked.

"Almost everything, from the Grimm, to the Dust." Gaara said. He was the son of a dust company owner.

"Well that's good. Have you told anyone about your powers and chakra?" Naruto asked

"No I haven't," Gaara started, "What's been up, Naruto? Where have you been?" Gaara asked.

"I haven't been doing much. I think I might start traveling, honestly. Try to learn as much as I can about this world." Naruto said. Gaara noticed that since he died, and for the few moments he's been talking to him, Naruto has matured. "What about you, Gaara? How's the Schnee life treating you?" Naruto asked.

"It's been good. I finally have a family that I can call family." Gaara said happily. Gaara, at first, wondered how Naruto knew about him being a Schnee. He then remembered why he was in disguise in the first place. "How about you, Naruto? Do you have a family?"

Naruto shook his head. "Only you and Neji were adopted. No one took Sasuke because of his eye, and me because I'm a faunus. It's all good though. I don't mind it. I've met my mother and father and I couldn't replace them." Naruto said proudly.

"That's good, Naruto. You seem very happy." Gaara said.

"I am." Naruto said.

They soon got to Signal and waited. While they waited and talked, someone came up to Naruto and decked him in the face and walked off saying, "Faunus trash." Naruto got up and started yelling at him. Naruto balled up his fist but before anything else could happen, Gaara grabbed Naruto and held him back. Right around then, Neji and Sasuke came up. After seeing them, Naruto broke from Gaara's grasp and tried to meet up with his friends again.

"Sasuke, Neji!" Yelled Naruto trying to get to them. The bully wouldn't let him pass. He tried to punch Naruto but Gaara caught it with his sand. Naruto started pushing Gaara aside.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Gaara asked as he tried to resist. Then he saw a determined look in Naruto's face so he let down his sand shield and walked over with Neji and Sasuke. The bully smirked and punched Naruto to the ground. Neji went over pick him up, but Sasuke stopped him and told him to watch.

Naruto staggered up and the bully called him faunus trash again, only this time, Naruto smirked. "Let's get one thing straight." Naruto started to make a _Rasengan_ in his hand. He pushed it into his chest and yelled, "Rasengan!" and threw the kid back. "I only have one name, and that's Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto stated proudly. Teachers came out and removed him from signal and told everyone to get inside. Gaara. Sasuke, and Neji made shadow clones to substitute for them.

Naruto was on a building and they jumped up there as well. They conversed for a while, with Naruto talking about gathering information on this world they are in. Gaara then asked, "Where are we going to meet up in the future, because we will be getting older? What will we do then?"

"Let's become Huntsmen." Sasuke said. "Think about it, when we turn 17, we can go to Beacon Academy. I want to protect the people here-"

"Like we could protect our last world?!" Naruto yelled. Naruto eyes were watering up.

' _Naruto…it wasn't your fault.'_ Gaara thought. Just then Neji said, "Naruto, I want to make amends to the people I failed to protect. Let's avenge them by protecting the others of this world."

Naruto looked at Gaara and he said, "Naruto, we should do it…for them." Gaara walked up and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You can't blame yourself for what happened. We should move forward and protect these people like we protected our others that were precious to us." Gaara said. Naruto wiped away his tears.

"Alright, fine. I'll be around. How old do you have to be to go to Beacon anyway?" Naruto asked.

"17." Neji said. "Until then, we should lay low on our powers." Neji said.

"So when we go to Beacon at 17, we can use our power to its full extent?" Gaara asked to clarify.

"Yes." Sasuke said. When Naruto left, they all dispelled their shadow clones. Gaara only got rid of one. Neji went in and took his test. Gaara had to get back to Minstral.

"Hey, Gaara." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, Sasuke?" Gaara answered back.

"When we can use our powers, I want to fight you all." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Will do Sasuke, I want to fight you as well." Gaara said back with a smirk. And with that, they walked their separate ways. Gaara started on his way back to his home.

After a long journey, he finally got back to his home. He made his clone got to the bathroom and he dispelled it and walked downstairs where Weiss was. She was coloring when he went down there. Gaara walked next to her, "Hey, Weiss, wanna make a sand castle?" Gaara asked.

"I would, but we don't have any sand." Weiss made a pouting face. Gaara grabbed Weiss's hand and took her outside. "Gaara, what are you doing?" She asked as he got them out there.

"Watch this." Gaara said. He put his hands on the ground and focused his chakra through the earth. _'I know I'm supposed to lay low, but they won't really notice too much, will they?'_ The ground started to shake and sand started coming out of the ground, but it didn't stop there. Gaara made so much sand and he molded it into a life-size sand castle. He knew they would notice, but they couldn't really do too much about it.

"Wow!" Weiss screamed as she ran onto the sand. "This is awesome, Gaara, thank you!"

"It's my plea- I mean, no problem." Gaara caught himself. Sometimes he even forgets he's 5. Weiss went into the castle and he made it a lot smaller while she was in there, so she wouldn't really notice the size difference while inside. Gaara had decided to be a great older brother. The best he could be. Weiss was playing in his sand, and after a moment of watching her play, he joined in with her. They sat at the top of the sand castle, which was about 45 ft. high and 75 ft. wide, Weiss wondered about something.

"Gaara, how did you do this?" Weiss asked. He couldn't blame her for asking. If he saw someone make a huge ass sand castle, he'd ask questions too.

"It's a secret. If you don't tell father about this, I'll tell you in a few years." Gaara said plainly. Weiss looked shocked that he even said that.

"Alright, but promise me." Weiss said as she held out her pinkie. Gaara was familiar to her pinkie promises. He grabbed her pinkie with his and shook it.

"I promise." Gaara said. Weiss got a smile on her face and they sat up on top. Everything seemed to be peaceful, until a certain someone screamed at them.

"Gaara, Weiss! What the hell are you doing up there!?" Winter shouted at them. Both Gaara and Weiss looked behind them at Winter. "How is this even here?!" Winter questioned.

"We made it." Weiss said innocently. Gaara was surprised at how well she was able to lie. He knows that she rarely ever lies, so it surprised.

"How?!" Winter yelled up at them. She was weirded out by a huge sand castle. She heard of small ones, not 45 ft. high ones.

"Come up, Winter." Gaara said as he made sand 'accidentally' fall to the ground, making a path upwards.

"Hell no! Are you insane, Gaara?" Winter yelled. Winter was livid. She didn't want to have to worry about them getting hurt or worse. She was also in charge of them. "Both of you get your asses down here now!" Winter screamed at them. Gaara was about to get off until he saw Weiss's look. He decided that since he was a child, he would act like one for a bit.

He slightly moved his hands and a huge wave of sand went over her and fell on her. He quickly made the sand go around her head so it looked like she was only a head on sand. She tried moving but couldn't. "What the hell is up with this sand?" Winter asked angrily. Gaara and Weiss could only laugh at her. Winter got even angrier. "I will kill the both of you when I get out of here!" Winter threatened. Gaara was hysterically laughing and Weiss was on the ground with him. He was never able to enjoy moments like this in his old life. Now, he was playfully torturing his older sister.

After struggling for so long and listening to her little siblings taunt her, Winter surrendered and stopped trying to get out. "Fine, you little brats win." Winter said defeated. Gaara and Weiss high-fived each other in victory. Gaara slowly loosened the sand and walked over to Winter holding out a hand. Winter pulled her arm out of the sand and let Gaara help her out. When Gaara finally got Winter out, she sighed heavily and gave a death glare at Gaara. Winter looked at Gaara with red in her eyes and her blood boiling.

"You're mine now, Gaara!" Winter yelled as she went to smack Gaara, only for the sand to defend him on its own. "What the-" Winter said in surprise. Weiss looked surprised as well. Gaara completely forgot about the sand defending him. Winter slowly stepped away from Gaara. "G-Gaara!" Winter was terrified. Not because fucking sand came to protect Gaara, but because she though he found his semblance way too early. Right around the, Mr. Schnee came to his backyard and saw the sandy mess.

"What the fuck is all of this shit!" Mr. Schnee yelled at his children. They all looked at each other and then at Gaara, while Gaara looked down. Mr. Schnee noticed this and looked at Gaara. "Gaara!" Yelled Mr. Schnee, "What did you do?!" Gaara looked down. _'Dammit, I fucked it up.'_ Thought Gaara.

"Wait, Dad," Winter started, "Gaara unlocked his semblance. He didn't mean to do all of this." Winter told her father. Mr. Schnee stood in disbelief.

"No. only very few can open a semblance at that age." Mr. Schnee said. Winter shook her head.

"He uses sand to block things. At least that's what I think. It's a great defense for him and who knows if it can be used as an offense." Winter said. Mr. Schnee looked at Winter and Gaara.

"So you say he has unlocked his Semblance?" Mr. Schnee asked. Winter nodded. "Are you positively sure about this?" He asked. Winter nodded again. Mr. Schnee walked back about 10 yards. "Winter, stand next to me." Winter stood next to her father. Mr. Schnee pulled out a gun and put it in Winter's hands. "Point the gun at Gaara…and shoot him and see if he can defend himself." Mr. Schnee said.

"What!" Winter screamed as she looked at her father. "I don't unders-"

"You said you were sure. If you are telling the truth, then you will have no problem in shooting him." Mr. Schnee barked. Weiss ran over to her father and tried to push him away, only for him to push her down. Gaara stood still.

"But, he's my little brother-" Winter started with tears filling her eyes.

"He's also my son. If you're telling the truth, do it." Mr. Schnee said. He thought she was lying. He really didn't want her to do it at all. He hoped she would put the gun down and fess up. Winter started crying before looking at Gaara. To her surprise, Gaara nodded at her, as if telling her to do it. Winter gulped and nodded as she slowly raised her shaking arms and pointed the gun right at Gaara's face. She continued to cry as she did so.

"DO IT!" yelled Mr. Schnee, which startled Winter into pulling the trigger. A loud _BANG_ was heard and they all looked at Gaara.

"NO!" They all, except Gaara, yelled at the same time, in fear for Gaara. Gaara's sand just came up and blocked the bullet with ease. Everyone stood in complete shock as a 3 inch line which stretched about 7 feet, coiled around Gaara, held the bullet. Gaara knew what his father was doing, but it still made him mad. He needed to scare him a bit. The sand rushed toward Mr. Schnee and pinned him against his outside mansion wall.

Gaara walked past his sisters, who looked at him with total shock, and stood in front of his father while he was still pinned. His father just stared at him and was frozen in fear. Gaara was going to say something, but he noticed that it was getting late. He dropped his father and walked away, saying, "I'm tired, goodnight father, Weiss, and Winter." Before going up in the room he shared with his sisters. He got in his bed and stared at the ceiling. Later on, Winter and Weiss ran upstairs and jumped on Gaara. They hugged him and cried on him with Winter apologizing and Weiss being traumatized.

They all slept on Gaara's bed, wanting to stay close to him because they felt much safer. Gaara lay awake and he thought about everything going on. He knew his father didn't want that, but he knew he probably shouldn't have put fear in his life like that. He knew they were going to be a bit more scared but he didn't mind. As he thought, he noticed Weiss sleeping next to him soundly.

' _Winter will be leaving in two years. While she is gone, I have to be more of an older brother to help her through life. Weiss, I will protect you with my life.'_ He thought as he made a silent promise to keep her safe. He knew she would need guidance, and he would be the one to help her out. He drifted off to sleep, he knew that everything with his father would be ok and that everything with his sisters would be ok.

 **Time Skip: 10 years**

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Screamed a white haired heiress as she walked in on a naked Gaara in the bathroom after he got out of the shower.

"Dammit, Weiss!" Gaara yelled as he slammed the door. Gaara wrapped his towel around his waist and opened the door back up. "We live in a mansion, Weiss. I'm still wondering why out of all the bathrooms, you go to the one I'm in?" Weiss had a heavy red blush on her face.

"Gaara, you are 15 years old," Started Weiss, "I'm still wondering how a penis could be _that_ big?" Weiss said, blushing even more. When she walked in, the first thing she saw was a 7 inch soft dick that she felt was staring her down. Gaara blushed a bit.

"Well, I'm a growing man Weiss. It's not my fault my body parts don't stay the same size my whole life." Gaara retaliated, referring to her iron-board figure. That made Weiss angry. She swung at his dick, only for his sand to come up and block it. Weiss stared Gaara down.

"After my shower, I'm taking you down, Gaara. I'll meet you in our training hall." She said before she went in the bathroom and slammed the door. Gaara went into his room and put on his clothes, which consisted of a light blue sleeveless jacket with a white undershirt. He had blue pants on with white sandals. He had his gourd on his back, which had a white sash around it. Gaara skipped the breakfast and waited in the training hall. Gaara and Weiss trained a lot, well, Weiss did. Gaara was just watching her and helping her. This would be the first time they would spar.

Weiss came down in her battle outfit and with her weapon, Mytenaster. She stood opposite of Gaara and got in her battle ready position. Gaara just stood there with his arms crossed.

"Are you ready?" Weiss asked annoyed. She was still mad at his comment that morning. She was very sensitive about her body. She knew she was lacking in areas, but she didn't need anyone, especially her brother, telling her what she already knew.

"I'm ready, Weiss. Maybe you should be the one asking yourself that question." Gaara said with a smirk. He knew he annoyed her. He did this as part of her full growth in training. He was going to roughen her up a bit. He knew he was strong, but he wanted to test those abilities against her, to see how he would really fair up in this world. Weiss got angry and went to strike at him first.

Weiss only went for basic sword strikes; however they were being stopped by sand. She was starting to get very angry. She turned her sword to the fire dust crystal and slashed at the sand. It burned hot enough to turn the sand to glass. She kicked at the glass and it shattered and she could see Gaara's chest. She went for another strike only for the sand catch her arm. She pulled her arm out and looked at Gaara.

"How about you stop hiding behind the sand you..you..uh…you bitch!" Weiss said very annoyed. Gaara was surprised, but he complied. He took off his gourd and placed it next to him. He took sand spread it across the ground.

"Fine," Gaara said. Just then, he turned into sand and went around Weiss and right behind her, "My turn." He said. Weiss jumped away from Gaara. She made three Glyphs, one in front, the other behind her, which was tilted up, and one that was tilted above them, tilted toward Gaara.

Gaara watch as she made the. Weiss pointes her sword directly at Gaara's chest and launched toward him, jumping over the first Glyph. She had it pointed right at his heart, but Gaara made a sand kunai come up out of the sand he spread across the floor and blocked Weiss's shot. Weiss jumped back and landed on her first Glyph, which she used as a propeller to launch her off to the second Glyph. She jumped off that one, and in mid-air, went backwards and got her feet on the third one before she launched at Gaara going incredibly fast. Gaara almost didn't have enough time to make sand come from the ground and hit her out of mid-air and send her going 30 feet away from him.

"Ahh!" Weiss grunted as she was hit. She slowly stood up and glared at Gaara. "I…I won't lose to you!" Weiss said as she charged at him. Weiss's Mytenaster cut through Gaara's throat when she hit him. Weiss got up immediately as she saw what she did to him. "Gaara!" she cried as she looked at her brother's face. She had tears going down her cheeks when she saw his face crack and fall to sand. "What-" She said, then was cut off by a voice.

"Pay attention to all of your surroundings, Weiss." Gaara said from above her. She looked up at him and then up more and saw that there was a huge block of sand above her. She noticed that she could still get away.

"Gaara, now that I know it's there, I could've easily gotten away." Weiss said confidently. She then felt something around her legs, going up. She looked down and saw it was Gaara's sand that was spread across the floor.

"Weiss, I believe I said _all_ of your surroundings." Gaara grinned. He then dropped all of that sand onto Weiss. He heard her scream then it became muffles of a shrilling scream. He walked on the sand and walked to where Weiss was buried. She was screaming in…pain. Gaara quickly dispersed the sand around her head. He wasn't trying to hurt her, just constrain her from moving. As he moved the last bit of sand, he saw the problem. There was a cut on her left eye and sticking next to her was her weapon. Gaara looked down at her. He felt bad, but he knew she didn't lose her eye. But he did see a lot of blood. He pushed Weiss up on top of the sand, with the sand that held her in place. He also got her weapon.

"I'm sorry, Weiss. I didn't mean to hurt you. "Gaara apologized. Weiss glared at him.

"I might lose my eye, you asshole." Weiss said angrily.

"Here, let me fix it." Gaara offered. She was going to protest but Gaara just restrained her to the sand. Gaara wasn't a medical ninja, but he did put some chakra filled sand on top of her eye to help with healing. Gaara picked up Weiss and took her to her bedroom. "Get some rest, Weiss." Gaara said.

"Yeah, whatever." Weiss said as she rolled over. Gaara looked at her and remembered when Winter was forced to almost kill him. He then remembered his promise.

"Weiss, do you remember that promise I made you long ago?" Gaara asked.

"How could I forget? When are you going to tell me?" Weiss asked.

"Now," Gaara started. Weiss looked up at him and paid attention. "What I'm about to tell you, can't be spoken to. By anyone. Promise me you won't tell." Gaara help out his pinkie. Weiss smiled and shook his pinkie. "Ok, now long ago…" Garra told Weiss the whole story. Of him being a Jinchuriki, his mother dying, meeting Naruto, him dying twice to where he is now and the powers he has. He entrusted Weiss and Weiss was surprised to hear it all. She even cried a few times. She said she would keep her promise to not tell, and by Gaara telling her that, she had a new influenced way of thinking.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Got it done. I'm happy to see people enjoying this. I am glad I have more for you all to read. Now I will answer a couple of questions**

 **This will have more than one POV. It will revolve around you Hidden Ninjas.**

 **I've had this planned for months now, so I know how this story will go on. I have a plan.**

 **If anyone had questions, PM me and I will get back to you as fast as possible. Also, leave comments on what you all think. It puts a smile on my face either way. Flames accepted, complaining helps me fix some little things I may have done wrong and that I can fix. The next chapter will be a Naruto and Sasuke mix and you'll see why. I will update as fast as I possibly can. I hope everyone had great days, and everybody stay blessed. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY. Please support the official releases. Forgive me for misspells.**

 **Legend:** "speech"

' _thoughts'_

Chapter 3: Naruto and Sasuke/ Blake Belladonna and Ruby Rose

"If I can't live in this world…No one can!" Yelled Madara as he decided to use his trump card and blow himself up, along with the entire world. Before that, Naruto and Sasuke got one last look at Sakura and Kakashi before everything went black. Naruto and Sasuke had already seen The Sage of Six Paths. Before each of them departed from their first encounter with him, he said to both of them, "If you fail in this world, you will be given another chance in a different world." They didn't really worry about it because they thought they would succeed. But now that was playing over and over in each of their heads as they were being transported.

Naruto and Sasuke woke up next to each other, however Naruto didn't notice Sasuke. He noticed his surroundings. He was in a completely new place. He was in a dark bedroom. _'I…I failed'_ Naruto thought. _'Everyone's gone. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Everyone because I failed!'_ Naruto was angry, but he was overall sad. He started to cry. As he was crying, Sasuke was looking around as well. He knew he failed and he knew that mostly everyone as gone, _'Except for this idiot next to me.'_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke tried to tell Naruto to shut up, but all that came out was, "Uhhh Uoooo" Sasuke Stopped immediately. Naruto stopped and looked at a baby Sasuke and Sasuke at a baby Naruto. Naruto noticed Sasuke still had his Rinnegan.

' _If he has his Rinnegan, that means I still have chakra.'_ Naruto thought. He felt two hands on his face, and the owner of those hands was Sasuke. Sasuke was holding his face to look at his eyes. Sasuke was putting him in a genjutsu. Naruto was then standing in a white space in his previous body. Sasuke was standing across from him in him.

"Sasuke, you're alive." Naruto said with a smile on his face.  
"Yes I am, Naruto. Do you know what's going on?" Sasuke asked.  
"Not a single clue. All I know is that…Everyone died." Naruto said sadly, with tears in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Naruto. We couldn't save them." Sasuke said to Naruto. Naruto fell to his knees and put his face in his hands and started to cry even more. Sasuke walked in front of Naruto. Naruto continued to cry until he felt something wrap around him. Naruto looked up and was surprised to see Sasuke hug him. "Naruto, now that we have died, we only have each other. We are now, truly brothers" Sasuke said. Naruto was in shock. He couldn't believe that he was hearing this from Sasuke. Naruto hugged Sasuke back. He now truly had a brother.

On the outside of this genjutsu, a certain blonde woman heard crying down a hallway. She walked down and opened a dorm door and saw a baby Naruto and Sasuke. "Oh my…" Glynda said as she looked at them. She ran over to them and looked down at them, still shocked.

On the inside of the genjutsu, Naruto and Sasuke said they would see how things would play out in this world. They would keep their mouths shut until then. Sasuke released and came back in the real world being carried by Glynda. Naruto looked at Glynda as well. They were a bit terrified at how fast she was walking. Before they knew it, they were in an elevator going up toward a certain place. Naruto knew he was a baby and he had to act like one, so he started to cry. Glynda looked at him and started to rock him in her left arm.

"It's ok, little one." Glynda said to Naruto as she rocked him. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's behavior. The elevator stopped at Ozpin's office. The second Glynda walked in with Naruto crying, Ozpin jumped awake at hearing a baby crying. Ozpin looked at Glynda and Naruto and Sasuke in surprise.

"What are you doing with those kids, Glynda?!" Ozpin said as he frantically got up and ran over to Glynda.

"I found them in a dorm room. They were just there, no sign of entry at all." Glynda said. Ozpin wiped off a metal table and set it in front of his desk.

"Set them on that until we can think of something else." Ozpin said. He went over to his coffee maker and made some coffee in his cup. Glynda set them down and started to try and comfort a crying Naruto. Just then, Ozpin received a Scroll call.

"Hello, Qrow…" Ozpin answered to Qrow. Just then Professor Oobleck and Professor Port came in. Sasuke tried to look behind him, but he couldn't. After Ozpin got off the phone with Qrow, He told them to put 'him' down. Sasuke and Naruto noticed that. When 'he' was set down, Naruto had more guilt set into him. It was Gaara. Sasuke didn't really know what to feel about him. He doesn't really know Gaara all too well, but he was alright with him, he guessed.

Soon after, Qrow came in with another child. When that child was layed down, they all looked at who it was, Neji. After looking at each other for a while, Neji was suddenly grabbed by the same man that brought him in here. They had just witnessed Neji's adoption. Soon, they were all asleep. Soon another man came in and adopted Gaara. While the adoption of Gaara was going on, Naruto and Sasuke were woken up. After a man with white hair left with Gaara, it was just Naruto and Sasuke.

Ozpin looked at the two and looked down, sad. Glynda looked at Ozpin and stood next to him looking at the two.

"What's on your mind, Ozpin?" Glynda asked with concern. He looked really sad.  
"Glynda, I need to ask. No matter what, will you be by my side? If not as a friend, at least as a professor, no matter what choices I make?" Ozpin asked.  
"Of course, why do you ask, Ozpin?" Glynda seemed shocked he would even question that.  
Glynda, I've reached out to everyone I knew to try and care for these boys. No one took them. Because of the way they look." Ozpin started. Glynda looked at Ozpin and understood his sadness. She was still wondering about why he asked the question he asked. "A person shouldn't live in a world where they will be hated; there may not even be a reason at all to live." Ozpin said. Glynda looked up at him shocked. Naruto and Sasuke looked up at Ozpin as well. They were trying to figure out what was going to happen to them.

"Ozpin, what are you saying?" Glynda basically cried. Ozpin walked over to the two boys and looked at them. Ozpin never had a problem with the way people looked. He believed actions spoke louder than any word or look. He never had a problem with faunus either, especially the children faunus who were brought up in bad ways.

"Glynda, take these two boys and meet me at Beacon Cliff, please." Ozpin said. He then left his office and went to Beacon Cliff. Glynda was scared, but she had to follow her orders. She picked up Naruto and Sasuke and walked to Beacon Cliff, all while wondering if Ozpin would do what she thought he would.

As Glynda walked, Sasuke and Naruto were looking at each other, wondering what was going to happen to them. Sasuke wanted to put them in a genjutsu, but he didn't want to risk an overuse of chakra. He never knew when he could use that chakra, and as a baby, he couldn't use that much chakra anyway. Naruto was confused. He didn't understand what all was going on in this new world. He was also still trying figure out what his whisker marks had to do with this thing called a faunus.

After all of the thinking they were all doing, Glynda had made it to Beacon Cliff, where she saw Ozpin stand at the edge of the cliff, looking at the broken moon. "Ozpin, what are you planning to do with them?" Glynda asked. Ozpin turned to her. He walked over to her and held his arms out.

"Give them to me, Glynda." Ozpin said. Glynda slowly and hesitantly gave Sasuke and Naruto to him. Ozpin turned a walked back to the edge off the cliff. Ozpin looked off and saw the drop. "Glynda, I'm sorry I have to do this. You can leave if you want." Ozpin said solemnly.

"No Ozpin!" Glynda shouted, "You can't do that to them. This isn't like you to something like this to…to children. This isn't the Ozpin I know." Glynda said as she ran behind Ozpin.  
"Do you think I want to do this, Glynda? I don't, but they have no home and no one can keep them. They would live a better life away from this place, like they were in a different world." Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. They were horrified. They had just died, and were about to die again.

"Ozpin, we can take them to an orphanage, or some other place where someone can adopt them." Glynda said. She had somehow, someway, developed an emotional connection to those two in particular.  
"I already tried, Glynda. Say your goodbyes to them." Ozpin said as his eyes filled with tears. Glynda slowly walked over to them, crying. Glynda leaned down and kissed each of their heads. When she kissed Naruto, he suddenly felt nostalgia, thinking of Tsunade. She then stood next to Ozpin.

"I'm sorry boys, but it would be better if you were to live in a new, better world than this sin filled one." Ozpin said. Sasuke risked his chakra and tried to put him in a genjutsu, and it worked.

In the genjutsu, Ozpin was shown two boys in front of him. They were grown up versions on Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke had a sword to his throat and Naruto had a ball-like shuriken in his hand. Sasuke let him out before he collapsed.

Ozpin got back into the real world and looked down at them. He looked at Naruto and saw his eyes were red. Ozpin closed his eyes, _'I've made many mistakes in my life…don't let this be my biggest."_ Ozpin thought. He took them and threw them off the cliff. Glynda screamed and collapsed at her knees and started to cry in her hands. Ozpin had a few tears stream down his face before he went back into his office.

Naruto was angry, but he couldn't do anything. He was confused as to why he would do that to them. Sasuke was angry as well. He also knew they would be hitting the ground soon. Sasuke remembered Kakashi and Obito using _Kamui,_ but he knew he couldn't use it. He tried to do things with his _Rinnegan_ , and accidentally opened a rip in the world below them. He fell through and saw Naruto fall through as well.

(I'm going to say this now instead of the end. Sasuke in _Boruto: The Movie,_ was able to open up a dimension where he, the Kages, Boruto, and two others were able to pass through to save Naruto. He can use the Rinnegan to go through any of Kaguya Otsutsutki's dimensions. I made that happen early on to save them as a last resort. It takes a heavy toll on chakra and he can't do too much with his Mangekyou Sharingan as well. He also loses a tomoe on his Rinnegan as well.)

Sasuke had no energy and passed out when he was on an earth-like surface. (This is the Gravitational Dimension by the way) Naruto was lying next to him as well. He looked over at Sasuke.

' _No! Not you Sasuke…I can't be alone. Please!'_ Naruto pleaded in his mind. Naruto could do nothing, except one thing. Cry. He cried. He felt like he lost everything. He finally had Sasuke except him as a brother, and he just lost him. Naruto soon cried himself to sleep.

Sasuke woke up and looked over at a sleeping Naruto. He tried to move, but was very tired. He had slept for a long time, but he still didn't have a lot of chakra. Sasuke looked up at where he took them. He was happy he was able to do it. He let his mind wander through his life. He didn't want to die yet, not now. He decided he was going to go back to that world and take them to a hospital.

Naruto work up and looked at an alive Sasuke. He was overjoyed Sasuke was alive. Sasuke looked at Naruto and put him in a genjutsu.

In the genjutsu, Sasuke was across from Naruto and vice versa.

"Sasuke, I thought you were dead." Naruto said.  
"Almost, Naruto, Almost, but we're fine."  
"Where did you take us?"  
"I honestly don't know. I just did it."  
"Well what now, we're little babies? How are we going to do anything?"  
"I'm taking us back and we will have to go to a hospital. That seems to be our best bet."  
"Are you sure? You saw how that Ozpin guy looked at us, what about everyone else?"  
"We are going to have to endure it like we did so many years ago."  
"Fine, when can we go back?"  
"When we are out of the genjutsu, however I might pass out again."  
"If you want to go now, let's go."  
"Hn"

Sasuke broke the genjutsu and used his last bit of chakra to open the portal. Sasuke used every bit of strength to go through, while Naruto caught up and got through. They appeared on a sidewalk. Sasuke had passed out so Naruto was on his own. Naruto looked at the sky and saw that it was still a bit dark. He grabbed Sasuke by his hair and dragged him closer to a wall with all of his strength. Naruto felt they had time, so he fell asleep next to his best fr-brother.

When they woke up, they were in a hospital. Naruto looked around. _'Guess we were picked up while we were sleeping'_ Naruto looked next to him and saw that Sasuke was in a glass crib like him. On the side was a paper that said, _Vale._ Sasuke woke up a short time later and saw a sign on his box that said, _Vacuo_.

Sasuke and Naruto were later split up after a few days. Naruto was sent to an orphanage in Vacuo while Sasuke stayed in Vale.

 **Time Skip: 5 years**

 **Naruto:**

Naruto was at a faunus orphanage where he stayed at. He played with children, made friends, his dream childhood. He had fun, he had food in his stomach, except for ramen, and he had a place to sleep. He had those things in his old world, but he felt a bit happier with these kids that were just like him. As he woke up this particular day, he noticed people going to school for the first time in a while. He then thought of himself when he was just going to the ninja academy. It put a smile on his face. He then realized that today he had the choice to go to school. He was 5 now. He then had an idea in his head, _'If I'm 5, then the others would be too, right?'_ He smiled, knowing he was right. He then realized he was right.

Naruto jumped up and grabbed his orange shirt and black pants and black sandals and put them on. He then sped out of the orphanage as fast as possible. He knew exactly where he was going, Vale. He needed a Bullhead to get over there. He got to the Bullhead station and he took a Bullhead over to Vale. He was avoided, but he didn't mind it as he hoped he would meet his friends again. When the Bullhead landed, he looked at a city map at the Bullhead Station. He found the closest school, Beacon Academy.

' _Beacon Academy…Beacon…Beacon…CLIFF!"_ Naruto remembered the day he almost died in this world. He decided to skipped Beacon and saw Signal. It was on another island called Patch. He sighed as he turned around and got back on the Bullhead to go to Patch. He got back on the Bullhead and headed to Patch. When he got there, He got off and looked at another map and decided that he was going to go on Ye Ole' building hopping. He found an alley way and climbed on a building. He started jumping on buildings and moving ahead on buildings. As he was going, he saw a very suspicious person. He recognized him as Gaara. When he jumped down, he walked next to him and caught up with Gaara.

 **Sasuke:**

Sasuke was still sleeping when he felt someone grab at his bandanna covering his eye. He grabbed their wrist and opened his right eye and saw one girl trying to peal it off. Just like in his last world, he had so many girls liking him. He was still annoyed by it. He was glad they woke him up though. Two weeks ago, he had bailed on the orphanage in Vale and went to Patch so he could be closer to the school for when it opened up. Not so he could go, but so he could see if others were going. He got up from his bed and shooed the girls away. He put on his clothes, taking his time. He made a shadow clone to stay behind as he snuck out of the attic in the orphanage. He decided to act like a normal person and walk on the sidewalk.

He started walking down toward the school, which was a very long walk. The orphanage he was at was about 5 miles away from the school. He had been waiting to see some familiar faces. Over his time in Vale, he learned more just by listening to conversations. As he walked, he saw people looking at his bandanna curiously. He just kept to himself and kept on walking. He wondered why people would always try to peak under it.

As he walked, he saw someone trying to solve a rubix cube **.** He was an older gentleman. He walked over and took the rubix cube. He solved in about 4 seconds and gave it back. He had watched someone solve it while he had his Sharingan summoned. He had been training both his Sharingan and Rinnegan when he had time. He almost set the last orphanage on fire when he was using _Amaterasu._ He continued walking, enjoying the feeling of walking. He started to near the school, and then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Sasuke?" said a voice. When he turned around, he saw Neji. They continued to walk and talk.

 **Naruto:**

After Naruto's altercation at Signal and talking with the others, he had to prepare for his journey. As he jumped from building, he caught a glimpse of Sasuke behind him. He stopped and turned to him.

"What's up, Sasuke." Naruto asked.  
"I'm coming with you, Naruto. I need to leave my orphanage as well." Sasuke said.  
"But Sasuke-"  
"I'm not asking, I am coming with you. Where can I meet you at so we can leave?" Sasuke said. Naruto looked surprised before he thought about where to meet at.

"Meet me at…the front of Signal tonight. 8:30" Naruto said.  
"Got it." Sasuke said before he jumped off. Naruto looked surprised but smiled. At least he would have someone to talk to as he went around on his journey. He went on to get some clothes before he realized he had no money. He cursed himself when he realized this. He looked down to see White Fang members protesting peacefully against the oppression of faunus. He looked down and saw that the people of Patch retaliated…violently

People were throwing rocks and starting fights. At that point, the White Fang decided that a peaceful protest wouldn't cut it anymore. They retaliated back with even more violence. The people of Patch didn't expect that at all. Some people ran away, while others fought the White Fang. Naruto noticed a little girl in the crossfire of it all. She had cat ears, black hair and yellow eyes. People of Patch were throwing hands with a little girl. This made Naruto angry, especially when he saw that she couldn't even fight for herself.

Naruto charged a Rasengan and jumped off of the roof he was on.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled. He smashed the Rasengan into the ground, which made a huge crater in between the White Fang and people of Patch. Everyone looked at him in awe. Naruto stood up and walked over to the little girl. "What is wrong with all of you?!" Naruto called at them. "White Fang, you were supposed to be peaceful, and now you are resorting to the level of people that hate faunus! And you people, what is wrong with faunus?! What did they do to hurt you? They just want the same level of respect you have in your everyday lives! Is that so much for them to ask?!" Naruto yelled at them. Everyone was pretty shocked.

Naruto looked down at the little girl, who was looking back up at them. Naruto picked her up and ran off. When Naruto was away from the crowd of people, that soon disbanded, Naruto put the girl down.

"There you go." Naruto said as he set her down, "Are you okay?" Naruto asked.  
"Yes, thank you…"The little girl said.  
"The name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."  
"Blake Belladonna. Ow! My leg!" Blake screamed. She had bruised her leg and sprained her ankle. She had tears going down her cheeks. Naruto looked down and saw her bruised leg. Naruto wasn't a medical ninja at all, but he remembered his Sage powers. He turned into his Sage powers and healed her leg. He changed back to his normal form. Blake looked at him in awe.

"Hey!" someone down the alley. Naruto looked down behind him and saw two faunus running at him. Naruto let go of Blake and stood up. Naruto was about to speak before he was kicked right in the face by steel boots. Naruto fell back immediately and landed on his back, losing consciousness.

"What are you doing?!" Blake yelled.  
"Saving you from this kid hurting you. He's a fellow faunus, too? We have a special treatment for people like you. Hey, Adam, take Blake back to the sanctuary and have someone tend to her wounds." One of the people said to a red haired kid next to him. Adam nodded and grabbed Blake.

"No wait!" Blake yelled but Adam was almost out of the alley. The man stood over Naruto and looked at him. Naruto was completely caught off guard by his kick and it was so heavy. He was looking up at him, losing his consciousness very slowly. The man smirked as he looked down at Naruto before he pulled out his Scroll.

"Yeah, we have a faunus traitor here…Three more people will do…Yeah, we'll take him to that house in the woods…Okay, meet ya there." He hung up his Scroll, "You may be a child, but we won't have a traitor by our side." The man said before he stomped on Naruto's face.

Naruto woke up on his knees. He tried to stand, but soon realized he was chained to the floor of a house. Naruto looked up to see his capturer leaning against a table. The young man looked over at Naruto.

"Ahh, you're awake." The man said. Just then, three other men walked through the door. "Right on time." The man said. He stretched out tape and put it over Naruto's mouth. As Naruto struggled a bit in his restraints, the man said, "Welcome boys. This is our little faunus traitor." The man said pointing toward Naruto.

"Blaze, don't you think this kid is a bit young?" One of the people said.  
"No, Nylon, no one is too young to learn how to not hurt your fellow species." Said Blaze to the new Nylon.

"But what could he have really done? This kid doesn't look like anything at all." Another person of the group said.

"Glad you asked, Masashi. This kid put a 12 foot crater in the ground, then took Blake B. and was hurting her. Imagine what a kid like this is capable of when he is older. He could very well take out the entire White fang with just a single blow. We can't have that running around. So grab some bats and clubs and start swinging." Blaze said as he picked up a bat and smashed it into Naruto's ribcage. Naruto grunted a bit. It hurt, yeah, but not a whole lot.

After about 2 minutes, Naruto was really feeling the pain he was receiving from this group. Naruto was starting to hurt and get angry. His blood started to boil as he kept being beaten by these people. He had had enough. Naruto's Nine Tailed Cloak started to form. Everyone stepped back away from Naruto.

"What the hell?!" Blaze yelled as he saw Naruto change. Naruto's blue eyes changed into red slits, he grew fangs and cut through the tape, his whisker marks grew more defined, and his nails grew to claws. He broke the chains and got on all fours looking at them. They all looked at Naruto in awe. Naruto growled and made a Vermillion Rasengan and slammed it into the floor of the house. The house blew up and everything flew out from the rubble, including Naruto.

Naruto was out of the rubble on all fours, when he heard something next to him. He jumped up as a reflex only to find himself looking at Neji.

"Naruto, it's me, Neji. These two are my cousins. Don't hurt them." Neji said. Naruto's Nine Tail Cloak fell out and he fell to his knees and started sobbing. Neji ran up next to him and sat down next to him.

"Neji…It's the same here…They hate me…Because of who…I am." Naruto sobbed out. Two Ursa's then came out from behind Naruto. Naruto looked back, then at Neji.

"Naruto, you need to get out of here. I'll take these. Don't worry about us, you need to get to safety." Neji got up and started to limp away. Naruto stopped and looked back at Neji.

"You better not die Neji, I still expect to see you at Beacon." Naruto said before he limped away. He kept going on before he made to the street and collapsed. He was breathing heavily with bruises and cuts all over him.

"Naruto!" Naruto heard someone say. He looked up and saw it was Sasuke. Sasuke came down and picked Naruto up, with his right arm over his shoulder. "Naruto, what the hell happened to you?" Sasuke asked with concern. He jumped onto a building and started building hopping.

"I'll be fine, Sasuke. Where the hell have you been?" Naruto asked giving his little grin.  
"Umm…" Sasuke said.

 **Sasuke:**

"Got it." Sasuke said as he turned and jumped away from the buildings on his way to go to back to his orphanage. When he got back, he went over to his hiding spot where he had 6,247 Lien saved. He took it and snuck back out of the orphanage and went to the closest shopping mall.

Sasuke was not a huge fan of shopping. He just wanted some clothes for him so he could be held over. He bought himself a blue shirt that closely resembled his shirt from the academy years, it just didn't have sleeves. He also got shorts that went past his knee caps that were a beige color that went with his shirt. He also bought himself clothes for when he grew up. He just bought the same thing, just a bigger size. As he was about to leave, he decided he would buy Naruto some clothes. He bought him an orange hoodie with blue sleeves with a black under shirt. He bought him the same beige shots he had. He also bought a bigger orange shirt that split horizontally in the middle with a blue bottom. He also bought him black pants. He also got them black sandals and about 10 black bandanas a piece.

He paid for all of that and went to a secluded area and went to The Zone of the First Orb (The Gravitational Dimension) and set the bags there and came back to the real world.

Sasuke had come back into the real world and went digging in his pockets looking for his Lien. Sasuke realized he left it in the Zone and couldn't risk his chakra carelessly.

' _Damn, I need to buy a sword that is somewhat like Kusanagi. Doesn't Signal let students make weapons?"_ Sasuke got a risky idea in his head. Sasuke walked around and looked at the nearest clock he could find. 12:03. He had time to kill. About 3 hours. He then felt chakra and heard a loud explosion. Sasuke ran toward it and saw that there was a huge crater in the ground. Just from the look of it, he knew it was Naruto's Rasengan. He decided that whatever Naruto did, he would leave it to him. He needed to get his sword. He went back to Signal and jumped to the building across from Signal. He decided he would have to wait the school out.

As he was looking at the school, he saw a man with blonde hair run out of the school and down the street frantically. He paid no mind to it as he looked at the school. He decided to take a nap. He usually wouldn't take naps when he was bored, but he was tired and decided that he could use one. He lay down on the building and went to sleep. He woke up to the sound of children and parents. He looked down and saw that Signal was empting out. He jumped down off the building and ran to the school while hidden. He broke a window on the side of the school and jumped into the bathroom. He slowly walked out of the bathroom and silently went down the hall. He heard teachers coming down the hall and jumped into a random classroom. He waited for them to pass and then he came out. He kept walking until he was at the entrance of the school. He searched the newsletter board and found a map. He looked for the weapon building classroom. He saw that there was an advanced one and went right toward it having to dodge teachers. He made it to the classroom and looked at all of the equipment.

He looked at it all and knew that the machines weren't very loud. There were so many classrooms around that if they were loud, the other classrooms wouldn't be able to teach. He knew he was in the clear. He walked over to the section where blades were made. He made Chidori and put his hand on the metals and all of them except four metals shattered. He looked at all of the metals and he set all four of them up. He set them horizontally on desks, where the ends were on the desk and the middle of the blade had nothing under it. He started with one blade and punched it and it broke in half. It was the same result for the other two.

Only one survived his Chidori and durability test. He found more of that same metal and got to work. He used a laser to cut the metal pieces how they needed to be cut. He decided he would make two swords. One for now, and the other for when he was older. He Cut the handles and blades and welded them together. He cooled them down. He had, after two hours, successfully created two Kusanagi's. He found two sheaths that were perfect for the sword and his body. He took the bigger sword and sheath and transported them to The Zone.

He came back and as he was about to leave, everything became pitch black.

"Intruder, we have the weapon building classroom surrounded, come out with your hands up and no one gets hurt." He heard a voice say over the intercom. Sasuke saw flashlights around the classroom door. He looked at his sword and realized that he didn't test his Inferno Style on the blade.

' _Well, might as well put it to the test."_ Sasuke thought. He swung the sword and saw a black fire go through the air and hit the door and blow it up. Perfect. Sasuke rushed out of the door and went toward the entrance, only for Huntsmen and Huntresses to block his path. He jumped up and kicked one of them in the face and then barley block someone try to hit him with a staff. Sasuke landed on the ground and pulled up his bandana to show his Rinnegan. He made an Amaterasu wall in front of the teachers. Sasuke bulled the bandana over his eye again and ran outside. He turned on his Sharingan when he saw police around the school and lights shining on him. He heard a pop and saw a shell like object come toward him. He used his sword to chop it in half. He soon realized that if one of those bullets hit him, it would hurt him. He chopped at all of the bullets and then he made a Chidori Stream and stuck his sword in the ground and shocked the police officers and some Huntsmen and Huntresses. He sheathed his sword and ran down a random street.

He knew he couldn't meet Naruto at their original meeting place. He kept running down streets wondering how he could meet Naruto. He suddenly felt a huge amount of chakra. He knew it was Naruto. He ran toward it and realized it stooped, but he kept running for it. He suddenly saw Naruto fall on to the street in front of him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

 **Both:**

"I got us clothes and got me a new sword." Sasuke said. Sasuke kept jumping and he eventually found an abandon house. "C'mon, let's rest. Get our energy up and start our journey tomorrow."  
"Right." Naruto said as Sasuke laid him down. They didn't have blankets so they just layed next to each other looking at the roof in the dark house. As they lie there, Naruto had questions for Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What did you mean you wanted to become the Hokage when you came back?"  
"Well, I wanted to become the way Itachi was. I wanted to create my own revolution, my own village."  
"Oh. Sasuke?"  
"Yes, Naruto?"  
"That Ozpin guy, in some years were going to go to his school, what are we going to do if he recognizes us?"  
"He will remember us. I put him in a genjutsu before he threw us off. He saw what we would look like when we are 17. We just leave him be, because for all he knows, we were babies. However, I would like to put him a genjutsu of us killing him, show him a taste of his own medicine."  
"Sasuke, you are a really harsh person."  
"Shut up, Naruto."  
"Ha ha. Sasuke?"  
"Naruto I swear…"  
"One more question. What will we become in this world? Are we aiming for goals or are we just becoming Huntsman?"  
"Do what you want to Naruto, but we have to stick together. We are all we have now. So let's make the best of what we have."  
"Okay. Sasuke?"  
"Goddammit Naruto-" Sasuke looked over and saw Naruto had his fist pointed at him.  
"Goodnight, my brother." Naruto said with a smile on his face.  
"Goodnight, brother." Sasuke said as he fist bumped Naruto. They both soon drifted to sleep, as brothers.

 **Time Skip: 11 Years: Naruto Uzumaki/Blake Belladonna**

Naruto was peacefully sleeping in an empty train car. The train was carrying cargo and it just so happen to be going in the direction of Sasuke's location. Naruto felt like he could get a little nap in. He was awoken by a rumble. Naruto sat up and yawned. He stood up and climbed on a cargo crate to see what was going on. He saw that there were two people breaking into a Schnee Dust Co. cargo crate. Naruto sighed and walked on top of the cargo crates over to the people who were tampering with the cargo. Naruto stood upside down in the cargo looking at the intruders from behind them.

"Hey there, what might you two be doing?" Naruto asked them. The duo jumped and looked at Naruto. The boy with red hair noticed the whisker marks on Naruto's face and looked at Blake.

"Blake, he is a dangerous one." The boy said to the girl named Blake.  
"How so, Adam?" Blake asked Adam.  
"He killed Blaze 11 years ago. He was the one that hurt you in that alleyway the night Blaze died." Adam said. "I said I would avenge Blaze." Adam said as he drew his sword.  
"I need to ask, who is Blaze?" Naruto asked.  
"You should know, you faunus traitor." Adam said. Naruto and Blake realized what Adam was talking about. Naruto still didn't recognize Blake, but he knew who Blaze was. Blake knew who Naruto was. She remembered the kid who saved her 11 years ago. She never thought she would see him here at 16 years old.  
"I never did such thing. I saved a little girl, but you guys weren't there to see that. I also didn't mean to kill those people. It was an accident." Naruto said.  
"Liar!" Adam yelled. He charged at Naruto with his sword. Naruto jumped to the side of him and jumped on top of the cargo crate. "Blake, help me get this guy." Adam said as he jumped on the cargo crate.

Naruto looked at Adam as he pulled out his sword. Adam jumped at Naruto and started striking at him with his sword. Naruto dodged most of them except for the one that hit his cheek.

"Ow!" Naruto said as he felt a liquid go down his cheek. Adam took his chance and lunged at Naruto. Naruto jumped at Adam and grabbed his wrist to stop him from using his sword. Adam went for a punch at Naruto's stomach. Naruto blocked it and kick Adam in the chest. Adam fell back and quickly got to his feet. Adam went for another sword strike attempt, only for Naruto to kick the sword out of Adam's hand which fell off of the train.

Adam went for a punch and Naruto blocked it. Naruto hit Adam with the one, two and kicked Adam in the chest. Adam grunted as he was on the ground.

"Blake, get him." Adam said. Blake took action. This man may have saved her once, but she had to defend Adam. Blake kicked at Naruto, only for him to block it. He went to punch he in the stomach, only for here to make a stone clone of herself. Naruto was surprised as he saw that Blake was away from Naruto.

"Cool, I can make those too," Naruto said as he made a hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu! (Kage Bushin no-jutsu! Which one should I use?) Five3 shadow clones went after Blake. They all had her beat. Blake made the first one poof, but the second punched her in the stomach twice and went away. The third kicked her in the mouth. The fourth went for Adam and kicked him in the face, breaking his mask. The fifth went at Blake and Adam, jumping behind Blake and kicked her in the back and came down on Adam and hit him in the face again. The real one stood and stared at them.

Adam grabbed a remote from his pocket and went over to Blake, who was barley awake.

"Blake, get up." Adam shook her. She tried to stand but she fell back down. Adam looked at her and used whatever power he had and kicked her in the face. "Useless pussy." Adam limped over to the side of the train. Naruto came up behind him and grabbed his arm.

"You aren't going anywhere, Adam." Naruto said angrily. He was mad that he would betray a teammate like that. Adam smirked.

"You better save yourself. We've put explosives on each car up to this one. All controlled with this remote. " Adam said. Naruto looked back at Blake and back at Adam. Adam yanked his arm away from Naruto and fell off of the train car. Naruto looked down at Adam, and then heard an explosion. Then another one. Naruto looked and saw that the explosions were getting closer to his car very fast. Naruto grabbed Blake and jumped off of the car as it exploded behind him. Naruto was falling into a water fall. He hugged Blake close to him as he collided with the water. He surfaced and swam to shore quickly and climbed up.

Naruto drug Blake into a cave. He set her up and sat next to her. Blake soon woke up and looked at Naruto. She jumped back away from him.

"Hey, you're awake." Naruto said.  
"How did I get here?" Blake asked worriedly  
"After your teammate abandon you, I grabbed you before he killed you."  
"Adam would never-"  
He did. He knocked you out and blew up the train cars." Blake started to tear up.  
"I remember when the White Fang was peaceful. Sucks, that they are hypocrites." Naruto said.  
"We are NOT hypocrites!" Blake yelled at Naruto.  
"Didn't they preach about equal rights nonviolently and are now causing more violence?"  
"You obviously don't understand the pain of faunus even though you are one!" Blake yelled. It seems as if the second she said it, she was against a cave wall with a hand gripping her throat. 

"Don't you ever say I don't understand pain. I've been through death and back more than a few times just for a hint of respect from those around me. I was hated for something that wasn't even my fault. I was almost killed in this place before I could even walk." Naruto said as he gripped his hand on Blake's throat. He sighed and dropped Blake on the ground. "I'm sorry, I just hate when people say things like that." Blake was coughing. She finally cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry too. Blake, Blake Belladonna." Blake said. Naruto looked at her and realized who she was.  
"You're that girl from so long ago. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said. Blake suddenly felt a connection to Naruto. She looked at his blue eyes that looked like perfect swimming pools. She seemed to be memorized in his eyes. She snapped out of it when he blinked. "Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." Blake said. She stood up and brushed herself off.  
"Well, I'm heading toward Vacuo, you could follow me there, then we can go our separate ways." Naruto said.  
"Sure." Blake said.  
"You might want to hop on my back." Naruto said as he bent down. Blake was very hesitant, but she complied and climbed on his back. Naruto held her thighs securely as he focused chakra to his feet. "I suggest you hold on tighter. Vacuo is just over this mountain." Naruto said. Blake was very curious of how powerful Naruto was. Blake held around his neck tighter. Naruto walked up the side of the mountain. Blake was in disbelief that he was just walking up the side of a mountain with ease. Blake held on as tight as she could. Naruto was still walking up the mountain when a shaking Blake started conversation.

"How can you stay steady like this?"  
"Lots of practice. Eventually it will become natural to you. Blake?"  
"Yes, Naruto?"  
"What are you going to do about the White Fang?"  
"I'm going to leave. You're right. They have become a terrible group and I was just dumb enough to go along with it." Blake said as she dug her face in between Naruto's neck and shoulder and started crying. "Thank you, Naruto, for opening up my eyes." Blake cried in his back.

"It's no problem Blake. I believe you have what it takes to change for the better. You're kinda like my friend-" Naruto suddenly saw a purple arm grab his collar and pull him fully over the mountain. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled overjoyed. Blake looked up as she felt gravity hit her hard. When they were finally over, Blake saw a black haired kid with a black bandana over his left eye.

"What the hell happened to the train and who the hell do you have on your back?" Sasuke asked Naruto.  
"Oh, Sasuke, meet Blake. Blake, Sasuke." Naruto said. Blake looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at Blake. They just looked into each other's eyes and they seemed to understand each other.

"Hey."  
"Hey" Blake said to Sasuke as she climbed off of Naruto's back.  
"Hey, Sasuke, I'm going to talk to Blake for a second. Can you wait for a minute?" Naruto asked.  
"Hn." Sasuke said as he walked away. Naruto turned to Blake.

"Thank you, Naruto. I appreciate everything you've done for me. You've done more than any other person has in my whole life." Blake said with a slight blush on her face.

"Don't sweat it. I do want you to do me a favor, stay away from the White Fang. Become something great." Naruto reached out behind her bow and tickled her cat ear, "Don't hide your true self from everyone you meet. Some might even see them anyways, like I did." Naruto said.

"Naruto, we have to go!" Sasuke yelled to Naruto.  
"Coming, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled back, "I'll see you around, Blake." Naruto said as he ruffled her hair and sped off. Blake was stunned by what she just witnessed and went through. She turned around and walked the opposite way of Naruto and Sasuke. She was just given a second chance and wasn't going to waste it.

 **Time Skip: 1 year: Sasuke Uchiha/ Ruby Rose**

It was the night before the Shinobi Huntsmen would go to Beacon. Sasuke had decided to take his last walk around Vale, while he had the chance. He was walking past the Dust Till Dawn dust shop when he saw a man holding up the store. He looked at the window he was standing in front of and was hit by a body that came flying out the window.

"Well get her!" yelled a man. Sasuke pushed the body off of him only to have to dodge a scythe that came at his neck. When he was on his feet, he noticed he was faced with a little girl in red. The girl took her scythe and turned it backwards and pulled a trigger, which shot her toward him very fast. Sasuke could barely react and jump to the side, only for her to swing the huge scythe and nicked his calf.

"Grr…" Sasuke grunted. Sasuke opened his Sharingan, expecting her to come and attack again, but he looked at her and realized that she was so distracted by him, she was over powered by the soldiers in black suits and red ties. The girl was struggling to get loose, but ultimately failed because of the man power. The man, who Sasuke recognized as Roman Torchwick, walked over to the girl and put his cane to her chest.

"I'm sorry, Little Red, but your life has come to an end. I'll be sure you get back to your family…in a casket." Roman said. Before anyone could even blink, Sasuke had run up and grabbed Roman's cane.

"Sorry Roman, you aren't killing anyone today." Sasuke said. He then took his cane and smacked him in the face with it. While Roman was on the ground groveling, Sasuke went after his minions. Two of them got off of the little girl while two others took her away. Sasuke dropped Roman's cane and took out his sword. The minions started shooting at Sasuke, only for him to slice the bullets. Sasuke then disappeared from their view. As they cluelessly looked around for him, Sasuke was behind them and chopped their necks and they were out cold.

"Heh, I guess Naruto knows a little more tricks than I thought." Sasuke said. He turned around and went for the other two people that had taken the girl. He went on the buildings and looked at an alleyway from above. He saw them beating the girl, while one of them had their dick out. Sasuke quickly took action. He jumped down with his sword drawn and made a chopping motion with his sword as he landed. Heard a _THUMP_ as something it the ground. The little girl, the other minion, and the minion Sasuke attacked were looking at him in awe. Sasuke just…chopped off another man's penis. The minion screamed and fell to the ground crying about his lost member. The other minion was still in shock and when he realized what just happened, he tried to run away. Sasuke didn't let him get far. He made Chidori Stream and stabbed the ground and shocked both of the minions to the ground.

The little girl staggered up and grabbed her weapon. She was about to ask Sasuke a question a question until they saw Roman in an airship. Sasuke grabbed the little girl's arm and jumped both of them on a building.

"Well, we had a wonderful time, but I must depart." Roman said, "This is the end of the line…For the both of you!" Roman said as he threw a red crystal on to the building they were on and shot something from his cane. Sasuke was about to make Susasno'o, but a woman came out of nowhere and used a shield to guard them both. When the smoke cleared out, he saw who it was, Glynda Goodwitch. Glynda looked back at them and felt…something about the boy behind her. Glynda didn't mind it though and she went for the problem at hand. She made an attack of about 8 beams of…something go toward the ship. Roman went away, while Glynda made a cloud over the ship. It started raining what looked like crystal shards. Then another woman came out and stood where Roman originally stood. She shot fire from her hands and made it explode where Glynda stood. Sasuke quickly took action, and went for his old fire technique.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he made a flamethrower out of his mouth. Glynda and the little girl watched along in awe. He stopped the fire and made a Chidori Blade from his hand. He jumped toward the airship and chopped off one of its wings. The airship started to fall but stayed airborne at the same time. The little girl shot at it with her scythe/gun. It started to fly with one wing for a while before ultimately crashing. Sasuke closed his Sharingan and started to walk away.

"Wait!" the little girl screamed. Sasuke turned around and looked at the little girl. "I'm sorry for wrongfully attacking you but you were awesome and your sword is really cool!" the girl said.

"Thank you." Sasuke said. Before he could walk, the little girl stopped him and introduced herself.  
"I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby said to Sasuke. Sasuke took this as an opportunity to mess with Glynda. He knows she didn't want them to die, but he wanted her to know that he was still alive. Sasuke lifted up his bandana to show his Rinnegan. He looked at Glynda, who froze at the sight.

"My name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said. He then jumped off of the building and went off into the night. Ruby was mesmerized by his eye for a second. Glynda was frozen in fear. She snapped out of it once she saw Ruby make her way toward her.

"May I have your autograph?" Ruby asked Glynda.

Sasuke made his way back to Naruto in the abandon house they had always used when they were in Vale. Sasuke made his way into the house only to see a sleeping Naruto. Sasuke layed down on his cot and stared at the ceiling. Sasuke had been wondering about Glynda since he first saw her. Sasuke decided not to tell Naruto about Glynda…yet. After his long day and 17 year wait, he knew tomorrow he would be in beacon.

 **Bonus: Ozpin and Glynda**

"It was him, Ozpin!" Glynda screamed at her boss. "No one else in the world has that eye, and that name. He was a spitting image of the baby!" Glynda was in tears. She had come to tell Ozpin of what she saw after Ozpin gave Ruby permission to come to Beacon. Ozpin didn't believe it.

"Glynda, you are delusional. They died, I killed them. I did what was for the better of them. They are dead, Glynda." Ozpin said as he looked down at Glynda.

"What if they somehow survived, Ozpin!?" Glynda yelled.  
"Impossible. If they somehow survived the fall, Grimm would have most likely killed them. If not Grimm, starvation and dehydration would do them in." Ozpin said. He really didn't want to kill the boys, but he thought he was making their lives easier.

"What about 12 years ago in the Patch Newspaper!? That blonde kid with blue eyes and whisker marks on his face. His picture made the front cover, Ozpin! You can't tell me that's coincidence!" Glynda yelled.  
"I can. Glynda, how about this, if they are alive, I'll turn over my position as headmaster to you. That's how confident I am." Ozpin said.  
"I don't want your fucking position! I want those boys to not somehow figure out that we tried to kill them! That's right Ozpin, I'm just as guilty as you are! I let you try that shit and somehow it didn't work!" Glynda yelled as she stormed toward the elevator. "And one more thing, Sasuke has grown substantially strong, and that isn't including Naruto. If they figured out that we tried to kill them as children and they wanted revenge, we might not be able to stop them. So we better hope they aren't at Beacon tomorrow, or we may have to sleep with our eyes open." Glynda said as she left Ozpin's office.

Ozpin sighed and sat back at his desk. He looked at Ruby's fighting footage again and looked at Sasuke. He knew it was probably Sasuke, he just didn't want to believe it. He refused to believe it. Ozpin went home that night and slept in his bed. He had that reoccurring dream of Sasuke's genjutsu. Sasuke and Naruto killing him.

Glynda had dreams of Sasuke burning her alive while Naruto laughed as he watched.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Damn, this took me a while to make. My computer didn't save and well, your boy had to restart. I would like to point out a few things in Gaara's chapter though.**

 **The reason Gaara died the way he did, was because of a joke my friend made when me and him watch where Tobirama was trying to cut them down from a tree. He made the joke of Tobirama accidentally killing one of them. I decided to put that in.**

 **Also, I know the last chapter was a complete mess. I rushed it heavily and I deeply apologize for it. I will make sure to take more time with each update. To make it more compelling.**

 **Also, I will try to be updating at least once a week. When school starts back up, it will be harder for it, but I will still try. I'll be sure to tell you all if it changes. I hope you guys enjoy my stories. If you guys have questions, PM me. Leave reviews and flames if you have complaints. I can use those complaints to help enhance the story so its better for all. And with all of that said, peace and have a great day, my lovelies. :)**

 **P.S: What pairings would you guys want. I was going to make**

 **NarutoxBlake  
SasukexYang  
**

**I didn't know about the rest of them however. I am assuming all of the characters are straight (Note: I don't have any problem with gays or lesbians. No problem at all, I know that everyone is straight in each show) so I would like your opinions on what the pairing should be.**


	4. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say?  
Legend: ".." speech  
'..' thoughts**

 **Ninjas of Remnant: The Shinobi Reunion**

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with us!" Yang yelled as she tightly hugged Ruby. Neji watched with a smirk on his face. He had heard of Ruby's encounter with goons the night before. However, Ruby told only Neji the full detail of what had happened. She was scared to tell Yang about the mystery boy who saved her from being raped. Neji understood her concern. Yang even treated Neji like a younger brother. Neji, however, had his mind on something more important today, but he would have to wait until they got to Beacon.

"Yes, it was an amazing feat, Ruby." Neji said.  
"Thanks you guys, but just because I skipped ahead doesn't mean that you should praise me. You two are way stronger than me, and the Huntsman and Huntress I met yesterday are leagues ahead of me. Maybe it was a bad idea I came to Beacon early." Ruby said as she walked to the window and looked out of it.

"Sheesh. What do you think it is, Neji? Maybe what happened last night hit her pretty hard?" Yang said looking at Neji.

"You sit this one out, Firecracker. I'll talk to her." Neji said as he walked over to Ruby. Neji went over and tapped her shoulder and Ruby jumped up and let out a tiny scream.

"Oh. Sorry Neji." Ruby said.  
"No, don't be sorry, be happy." Neji said.  
"Eh?"  
"Look, I know you were basically traumatized by what happened last night. I get it, but you shouldn't let that make you feel any less strong that you already are. Yang had the same problem. She wondered how I was strong enough to do something she couldn't." Neji said, telling her a bit about a conversation Yang and he had two years ago.

"Well, that was probably diff-"  
"It wasn't, Ruby. She felt weak, but I told her like I'm telling you now, you have lots of strength. Enough strength for the headmaster of Beacon to recognize you. Now cheer up Rose Petal, and show everyone what you have and how special you are at Beacon." Neji said with a smile on his face. Ruby smiled and hugged Neji.

"Thank you, Neji. You're the best brother ever." Ruby said. The three hung out so much, that they considered themselves siblings.

"No problem, Ruby." Neji said. Just the, a hologram came up and it showed a woman who Neji remembered as…

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch, and…" The hologram spoke.

"Oh, she was there yesterday, and also another man was there yesterday too." Ruby said.  
"What was the other guy's name?" Neji and Yang asked simultaneously.  
"Sasuke Uchiha. He has an amazing sword and an awesome, purple eye and he spits fire." Ruby said.  
"Does he rap?" Yang asked, making a joke. Yang waited on Neji to say the words, but she looked at Neji and noticed he was surprised at something and was heavily thinking about something.

"Hey, you didn't say it Neji, what's up?" Yang asked annoyed.  
"Sasuke…Uchiha." Neji said.  
"What about Sasuke, Neji? Do you know him?" Ruby asked. Neji pondered on answering before he decided to somewhat tell the truth.

"Yes I do. He Is an old friend of mine." Neji said.  
"Does he teach at Beacon, because Ruby said he was a Huntsman?" Yang asked. Neji shook his head.  
"No, he is starting Beacon today as well. He's only 17. Oh yeah, Yang, don't pull anything funny on him. He is a serious guy and he may not hesitate to hospitalize you." Neji warned.

"Oh please, he can't be _THAT_ strong." Yang said  
"He's stronger than me, Yang. You may be stronger than me, but he can kill you with the strike of his sword. Ruby mistook him for being a Huntsman." Neji said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Yang said. Neji sighed as the Bullhead suddenly took off. Neji could then feel some slight chakra around him. He felt a certain red chakra.

"Naruto and Sasuke." Neji said.

"Hey Naruto, Neji is in theairship." Sasuke said to Naruto.  
"Awesome. Next is Gaara and then we have everyone together. WOAH!" Naruto said as he almost fell off of the airship as it took off. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't really get in the airship because of the fact that Naruto wanted to ride on top of it to see how fast it goes. Sasuke heated up the handle of his sword with Amaterasu and let it melt a hole in the top of the airship so they had something to hold on to.

Naruto and Sasuke stayed on top of the airship for about 10 minutes until Naruto had a feeling.

"Hey Sasuke?"  
"Hm?"  
"Can you cut a small hole in the top because I have to pee?" Naruto said scratching behind his head with a nervous smile on his face.

"Dammit Naruto, you always make thing harder to do!" Sasuke yelled at him.  
"Can you cut the fucking hole or not?" Naruto asked.  
"Give me a second." Sasuke grumbled. He pulled his sword out of the spot it was put in and carefully cut a hole to where nothing would fly out of the airship.

"Thanks, buddy." Naruto climbed into the Bullhead with many people looking at him. Sasuke dropped in behind him. "Sorry to disturb, but the airship left without us so we had to improvise and I have to go to the bathroom so excuse me." Naruto said as he turned to Sasuke. "Where is it at?"

"The airship is split in sections. Just go through the doors and you will find one." Sasuke said.  
"Thanks." Naruto walked through the door in front of him when he was suddenly pulled into the women's bathroom.

"Naruto!" Blake yelled as she hugged him. She then stopped and calmed down. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto looked at the girl and noticed it was Blake. "Hey Blake, I'm heading to Beacon to meet with my friends." Blake nodded and smiled.

"I'm coming to Beacon too; I turned a new leaf like you said." Blake said with a smile on her face. Naruto reached out and touched the bow she still had on. Blake looked down again. "But I'm afraid to reveal who I truly am. I'm sorry I'm too scared to do it." A tear ran down Blake's cheek. Naruto wiped it away.

"It's fine. I know what you're going through. I understand why you can't say anything." Naruto wouldn't hold her against her. He still hasn't told her who he was before he met her.

"Thank you, Naruto." Blake said.  
"No problem, but I have to go to the bathroom and then meet up with Sasuke. When we get to Beacon, I have to meet up with my other friends. It's really important…but I'll see you around, is that cool?" Naruto asked. Blake nodded her head.

"Yeah. I'll catch you later." Blake said. Naruto gave her a smile before he sped off to the bathroom. Blake walked out and ran into Sasuke. "Oh, Hey Sasuke."

"Blake, I'm going to let you know this now, Naruto won't figure out you like him until you tell him. So you can send him as many signs as you want, he won't know until you actually tell him." Sasuke said. He knew Blake liked Naruto the second he saw her.

"I know he's dense and immature, but he'll be able to figure it out soon, right?" Blake said. She knew he knew so she didn't have a problem talking to him about it. She thought it was awkward, but she went with it.

"Trust me on this Blake, no he won't. But I would recommend waiting on telling him. Learn about him before you decide to tell him." Sasuke advised.

"Why are you helping me? No offense, but you seem much more colder than Naruto." Blake asked Sasuke. Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto helped me out with a change I made in my life. I consider him my brother. You want to be with him. You're a good one for him, so I'm just letting you know. Besides, I like helping people."

"Thank you, Sasuke." Blake said as she gave him a nod.  
"Hn." Sasuke said. Blake made her way to a different part of the ship. Naruto came out of the bathroom.

"Sasuke, when are we going to be there?" Naruto asked. Just then the airship stooped and the doors opened. "Oh." Naruto said with a smile as he walked out with Sasuke following him. Naruto and Sasuke walked out and walked to the center where people were going with their friends. Naruto and Sasuke stood there waiting.

"Calm down, Naruto. I'm excited to see them too, but you need to keep you cool." Sasuke scolded Naruto.

"I'm sorry, I'll be a little more calmer." Naruto said. Naruto looked at Sasuke and what he was wearing. "Sasuke, you look very creepy. How did you even get an Akatsuki cloak made anyway?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke was wearing an Akatsuki cloak with a gray tank top under it with black cargo pants with black boots. He also had a new Akatsuki bandana, covering his left eye, with an Uchiha symbol on the front of it. Sasuke looked at him very unamused.

"Okay. One, fuck you. Two, I had it personally made." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto. He was dressed with a black shirt with the top of it orange, and black cargo pants with a white bandana with a swirl on the front of it. It looked like his Uzumaki symbol.

"I'm just saying, Sasuke." Naruto said.  
"You might be right. I had it on because it was cold, but I may want to save it for when I need it." Sasuke said as he took off the cloak, folded it and stuck it behind his sheath.

When the airship landed, Ruby, Neji, and Yang stepped off. Yang sped off with her friends so Ruby was stuck with Neji.

"Neji, don't leave me." Ruby said looking up at him.  
"I won't. I'm going to go meet a few friends, if you want to come along?" Neji asked.  
"Yes please." Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean you have to go?" Weiss was asking Gaara.  
"I have to catch a friend who is here. It won't be too long." Gaara said reassuringly as he left Weiss. Gaara told Weiss of his past and she took it quicker than expected, only because Gaara didn't say that they were alive with him in this world. Gaara unhooked his sand gourd and let it break on the ground. Just then, the sand went on to make its way to the other three chakra signatures, but not before going under Gaara and lifting him up off of the ground. Soon, sand went under Neji and Ruby, Sasuke and then Naruto and lifted them up in the air. Ruby grabbed on to Neji for dear life, while the other Shinobi stood calm.

Soon, they were all in the air and the sand connected and made a 10 by 10 square they could walk on. The 4 Shinobi looked at each other. Ruby looked at all of them and recognized Sasuke. They all had a moment and just looked at each other. They all walked into the middle of the square, excluding Ruby.

"Whenever I said we should do this, in my head I didn't think it would be awkward." Sasuke said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You get stuck with a sister too, Neji" Gaara asked Neji.  
"This is actually my cousin Ruby. Ruby, come over here and meet my friends. You have a sister, Gaara?" Neji asked.  
"Yeah, two. Weiss and Winter Schnee." Gaara said. Ruby walked over and saw Sasuke.  
"Hey, Sasuke. I don't know if you-"  
"Ruby Rose. I remember you from last night. Did Neji help with your injuries?" Sasuke asked.  
"Yeah, he did."  
"How did you two meet, Sasuke." Naruto asked.  
"He saved my life. I would've died if it wasn't for him. Thank you, Sasuke." Ruby said happily.  
"No problem, Ruby." Sasuke said. Naruto patted his back.  
"Good job, Sasuke. Glad you're helping people again." Naruto said.  
"Ruby, this is Naruto and the one making the sand do this is Gaara." Neji said.  
"Hello." Ruby said, being more comfortable around them.  
"Hello, Ruby." Gaara said.  
"Sup, Ruby." Said Naruto.  
"Hey, I'm going to disperse the sand, so we don't cause any more attention than we already have." Gaara said. Neji grabbed Ruby as Gaara made the sand go onto his back. They fell and all landed on their feet. They all stood up and Sasuke motioned toward Ruby. Neji looked at Ruby.

"Hey, we have to discuss something, so may you go and save a seat for us at the assembly." Neji asked.  
"Yeah I gue-" Ruby started to step back and stepped on someone's shoes.  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Weiss yelled.  
"SAKURA!" Naruto jumped in the air and prepared to guard himself because that scream triggered in his mind.  
"EH!?" Everyone excluding Sasuke said. Sasuke just started hysterically laughing before he gained his composure and acted like it didn't happen.

"Not you, faunus, this one." Weiss said. "Do you know how much these cost?!" Ruby felt cornered, Naruto felt offended, and Gaara felt angry. Gaara stood next to Weiss and encased them in a shell.

"Weiss, leave away from here. I'm trying to talk with my friends and I don't need you being a bother. So go to the assembly before I take you there, and you will hate me if I take you there" Gaara said. Weiss looked at him before giving a solid, "HMPH!" Gaara opened the shell and Weiss stomped off.

"Sorry, that was Weiss." Gaara said. Everyone was ok with it, and that's when a certain blonde walked over.

"Hmm…Tall, hot and shady. What business do you have with my brother and sister?" Yang asked.  
"Dammit, Yang. Not now, take Ruby and go to the assembly." Neji said.  
"Not until I'm properly introduced." Yang said.  
"Grr…Okay. Blondie with the whiskers is Naruto, black hair with bandana over his eye, Sasuke, and red head with gourd, Gaara. Now go." Neji said.  
"Ooooohh," Yang walked over to Naruto and felt his abs, "Nice, rock solid," She then went to Sasuke and jumped on him with her legs wrapped around his waist, "Ohhh, he's a nice piece." She put her hand through his hair. Sasuke looked up at Yang and then at Neji. Neji sighed and nodded his head. Sasuke looked up at Yang.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said. He lifted his left arm and punched her ribs and Naruto chopped her neck when she fell.

"Take her to the assembly, Ruby." Neji said. Ruby shyly nodded, surprised at what she saw and picked up Yang. She struggled a bit but got her and started to walk away. "I'm sorry about that, and no, I didn't tell anyone." Neji said.

"Well, me and Sasuke never did either." Naruto said.  
"Well…"Gaara said as he looked away. Everyone looked at him. "Ok I told only Weiss, she doesn't know you guys are even here. I just told her about my past life." Gaara said.  
"Of all people…" Neji said.  
"Yeah, I thought it would've been this idiot." Sasuke said pointing to Naruto.  
"Yeah…Hey!" Naruto said.  
"Exactly." Sasuke said.  
"Look, we have to tell people eventually, right? I just had to do it sooner. Neji, you have two people to tell." Gaara said.  
"No, Sasuke can tell Ruby." Neji said.  
"What?" Sasuke said.  
"Ruby will want to know about you anyway, so that's you job." Neji told Sasuke.  
"Haha, I don't have anyone to tell. Home free." Naruto said.  
"Blake, dumbass." Sasuke said smirking. Naruto stopped and thought.  
"AHH!" Naruto sighed.  
"Look, we'll deal with this all later, but we should get to the assembly before we end up getting in trouble." Neji said. Everyone agreed and made it to the assembly. They went to the front row, Naruto and Sasuke's idea, and stood there.

Ozpin came out and started to speak. As he was speaking, he looked down at the front row to look at all of the new faces and saw the four kids he met that one night 17 years ago. The Shinobi all looked at Ozpin and smiled. Ozpin started to sweat heavily before he ended his speech. Glynda came out to tell everyone where they would be sleeping for the night. She didn't even notice the 4 until Sasuke called her name.

"Glynda!" Sasuke yelled. She looked at him, and then the other three and her heart dropped. She put a hand over her mouth and ran away from the stage.

"What was that all about?" Gaara asked. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and then back at Neji and Gaara.

"Look at my Sharingan." Sasuke said to Gaara and Neji. They did and went into Sasuke's genjutsu. Naruto took all three of them and set them up on the wall and waited on them.

Inside of the genjutsu, Sasuke told Neji and Gaara what happened after those two had left. "He threw us off of Beacon Cliff and we were supposed to die but I saved us. SO we are messing with Ozpin and Glynda. We are about to go see them, do you guys want to go them as well?" Sasuke asked. Neji and Gaara decided they would mess with them. Sasuke let them out and went to the elevator.

"I know what to do. Qrow told me to come see them anyway." Neji said. Everyone nodded and when the elevator door opened, they all walked in. Ozpin looked up at them all and stayed calm. Glynda looked over from the scroll she was using and a tear ran down her eye.

"Hello, Professor Ozpin and Glynda, I'm Neji Brawen. My uncle told me to come see you." Neji said.  
"Yes, I remember all of you. Neji, Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke. Little children now are here almost adults." Ozpin said. Glynda walked next to Ozpin and stared at them all.

"Yes, we're happy to be at Beacon." Gaara said.  
"How do you know each other?" Glynda said.  
"My Uncle Qrow said their names. Wasn't hard to find them." Neji said.  
"Speaking of families, me and Sasuke were wondering why we never had families. We were put in orphanages." Naruto said.  
"Sadly, I had run out of people to take care of you, so me and Glynda took you to hospital." Ozpin said.  
"It's fine. We just wanted to meet the people that let us live, thank you." Sasuke said as they all walked out. They went to the elevator and started cracking up. They were somewhat living like teenagers. That night, they all were in a certain part of the (I don't remember where they slept, so don't bash me for it) Mess Hall. They all were next to each other with sand beds. Sasuke, Neji and Gaara were all at least somewhat dressed while Naruto was in his boxers. They didn't mind, but others kind of did. Sasuke was in Black sweatpants without a shirt, Gaara with maroon sweat shorts, and Neji had white basketball shorts. They all had no shirts on and girls were fawning over them.

"Gaara!" Weiss screamed as she made her way to him.  
"Dammit." Gaara said.  
"Put a shirt on, Gaara. You don't see me walking around shirtless, do you?" Weiss said.  
"I don't see a problem, you have pecs like us." Naruto said. Everyone looked at him. Naruto looked at a raging Weiss. She jumped at him and tried to stomp on his dick.

"You win this round, but so you know, as a faunus you have no right to even look at me." Weiss said. Even though Naruto technically wasn't a faunus, he still felt hurt by it. He also didn't ever show it.

"Weiss, you don't have any right to call him a faunus. Remember what I said about Jinchuriki? They were the same as faunus." Gaara said.  
"I've thought about that, they were the holders of the beast, faunus could basically be beast. Well, not beast, but they are animals and deadly ones at that." Weiss said.

"It's people like you that made me want to die so many times, you know that? You wouldn't have an idea of things I had to go through." Naruto said.  
'It's okay to speak out of tongue around me. Did your parents teach you anything?" Weiss said. Sasuke and Naruto looked at her. Sasuke made his Sharingan and Naruto's eyes stayed blue, but slits appeared.

"I never had parents." Naruto said.  
"I were your parents faunus?" Weiss asked.  
"I don't know. I was found and brought to a hospital." Naruto said.  
"You are the worst kind of faunus, the bum kind." Weiss said harshly.  
"You need to-"  
"What, need to be quiet? I can do what I want. You stay out of my way you worthless, faunus. I don't even know why they let you come here. This would be too much for you." Weiss said.  
"Gaara, 5 seconds to get her away from me." Naruto said. His eyes grew red and he was starting to go into one tails mode.  
"Too late for me." Sasuke said. In a split second, Sasuke was next to her with a sword to her throat that was barley touching her, but it was already drawing blood. "Weiss, Naruto is my brother, and I won't stand for what you are doing to him. He's been through too much to hear your shit. I will burn you alive if you don't leave him alone. You get a pass today only because you are Gaara's brother. Next time, there won't be a next time. So leave, now!" Sasuke shouted for everyone watching to hear.

"You're…Naruto?" Weiss asked, shocked at what she just said.  
"Yes, that is. The one with the sword to your throat is Sasuke, and the one about to knock you out, is Neji." Gaara said. Before Weiss could react, Neji hit her neck pressure point. Gaara picked her up and took her to her sleeping bag. Naruto went back to normal and looked at the ceiling. Gaara came back and sat down.

"Sorry about that, Naruto." Gaara said.  
"I'm going to the bathroom." Naruto said as he stood up. He walked away from them. He walked and accidentally tripped over someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." He noticed it was Blake. "Oh, hey Blake." Naruto said. Blake looked away from her book and looked at Naruto's half naked body. She started to blush heavily.

"Hey, Naruto. What's wrong?" She immediately knew something was wrong. Naruto sat next to her.  
"Nothing really. I want to tell you about me, if that's ok." Naruto said. He decided that he would tell her now, because he wanted to let her know what boat he was in and let her know that he would be there for her. He had already started to feel something toward her, so that was another reason. Blake nodded and put her book down. Naruto started to tell about his life and how he knows Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara. He told about everything that happened to him. She held her tears. She not only sad of what his story was, he told it calmly like he was so used to it. She really wondered what he went through to be who he is.

"…Then Madara…blew himself and he killed everyone. That's why I'm here now, because I met the Sage again and was sent here. So it's only us 4 and everyone else…is dead. That's why I'm here." Naruto said.  
"Why are you telling me all of this?" Blake asked.  
"Because, I want you to know, that if you ever need me, I'll be there for you. You experienced a lot and had no one there for me, so I promise I will be there for you." Naruto said. Blake looked at him in awe. She put her face on his arm and cried into it. She had never had anyone be so nice to her except Adam. She knew Naruto was way different than Adam and would stick to his promise.

Back where the Shinobi Huntsmen were, Sasuke was wondering where Naruto was. He didn't think he went to the bathroom and was out and about. Sasuke stood up and left Neji and Gaara by themselves, without saying a word. He walked past the people, with girls trying to talk to him and getting in his way. After pushing past everyone, he saw Naruto and Blake sitting together, with Blake crying in Naruto's arm. Sasuke and Naruto shared a look and Naruto nodded his head. Sasuke couldn't believe he actually told her so soon. He nodded and started to walk back toward the group spot.

As he was walking, he felt someone approaching him. Sasuke turned his head to the right so he could get a glimpse of who was behind him. He turned around when he saw it was just Yang and Ruby. Yang didn't seem to be as happy as she was when she first met him. He crossed his arms as they approached him.

"Hey Sasuke." Ruby said with a smile as she waved at him.  
"Hey Ruby, what do you need?" Sasuke asked.  
"Well…Someone wanted to apologize to you." Ruby said as she pushed Yang forward.  
"Hey, Sasuke…Umm I'm sorry for…umm…straddling you. I was hoping that you could forgive me and give me another chance with yo-"  
"I can accept your apology, but I don't feel any kind of love besides friendly love. I couldn't even be with you like that because you are just like my brother, Naruto. If that is what you were going to ask for, it won't happen. I'm sorry." Sasuke said to her without any form of actually sorry in his tone of voice. Yang looked down and then back up and smiled.  
"Oh well, at least we can be friends, right?" Yang asked.  
"Sure." Sasuke said.  
"Yay! We're all friends now!" Ruby exclaimed as she hugged both Sasuke and Yang. Sasuke was completely caught off guard and out of reflex, spun Ruby around and put his right arm across her neck and with his left arm, pinned her left arm behind her back. He immediately dropped her.  
"I-I'm so sorry, I-I gotta go." Sasuke said as he made a handsign and puffed into a cloud of smoke. He appeared back at the group spot. Naruto was there when he got there.

"What happened, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.  
"Nothing Naruto. Now, back to our topic earlier, you said we should put it in the Forever Fall forest?" Sasuke asked the group.

"Yes. It's the most peaceful place we could put it. It would make a great place for it. You'll know when you see." Neji said.  
"I feel as if we should do it like the one in the Leaf Village. It'd be perfect." Naruto said.  
"If you say so, but I can still contribute even though it was in the Leaf Village, right" Gaara asked.  
"Of course!" Naruto said. Gaara nodded his head.  
"Hey, Neji, let me talk to you really quick." Yang said as she walked over, leaving Ruby behind her. Neji sighed and stood up and walked over with Yang, to Ruby.

"What do you need guys. I'm having a very important discussion right now." Neji said.  
"Nothing, nothing, Yang's ju-"  
"Shut it, Ruby. I don't know how I feel about those guys. You need to stay away from them, Neji." Yang said.  
"What?! No! They are my friends, and I won't just drop them because you don't like them. What's even wrong with them, Sasuke doesn't like you? Is that it?" Neji asked. He received a punch in the chest for that one. Whenever Yang punched him, unless they were sparring, he wouldn't dodge it. It hurt, yeah but he had worked on his reflexes to not dodge or react to Yang when things like that happened.

"No, that's not it, White Eyes. Sasuke just put Ruby in a fancy ass chokehold after she hugged him, She also told me about Gaara lifting all five of you up with sand, and Naruto seems sketchy because he hasn't done anything yet. I don't know what he can do, and it makes me nervous about what they do and what you do with them." Yang said.

"Sasuke isn't the most affectionate of the group. He probably just reacted by accident. Gaara's Semblance is Sand, and Naruto won't hurt anyone he likes unless it is Sasuke, because they are brothers." Neji said, rubbing his stomach.

"I don't care. I don't like the, so stay away from them." Yang said as she walked away.  
"No." Neji said. Ruby looked at Neji with wide eyes. Yang stopped in her footsteps. Yang would always seem to get her way, because Neji never cared enough to fight with her, so it always made her feel like she couldn't lose. Ruby had the same problem with Yang when Yang was very serious about something and wanted it to go her way. The only thing was, she did care for half of the stuff they fought over and she lost every time. Yang turned around and got in Neji's face and her eyes turned red.

"Want to say that again, Neji?" Yang said. Her intent was to put heavy fear in Neji. She really didn't know how she felt about the other Shinobi, so she just didn't want her brother to get in trouble. She would not allow Neji to defy her and win.

"I said, no." Neji said. Neji had never shown anyone his Byakugan, so when the veins around his eyes showed up and faint outlines of a pupil showed up, it put Yang and Ruby in shock. Yang looked at Neji's eyes. She was genuinely pissed off at Neji. She took her fist and reached back and punched Neji in the cheek. Neji just stood there, unfazed at her punch. He focused chakra on that point in his cheek and it kind of shielded it. Yang was in even more shock than before, and Ruby had her jaw to the floor. Neji grabbed Yang's shirt and pulled her closer so he could whisper in her ear.

"I will talk to you about this tomorrow. Now, go to bed, we have initiation in the morning. After we are assigned teams, we will have a personal talk. Goodnight." Neji said. He dispelled his Byakugan and looked at Ruby. "Goodnight, Ruby." Neji said. He walked back over to the group and he sat down. Yang in Ruby stood there for a minute before Ruby dragged a statued Yang back to her bed.

The Shinobi group went to bed, or so it looked. Sasuke put them all in a genjutsu so they could talk about what they were going to put in the Forever Falls Forest. Then they actually did go to bed. They were all happy with their new lives…somewhat. They knew they had to make the best of it and over all, have each other's backs.

Blake was lying in her bed, not sleeping, but thinking about Naruto and his life. She felt a strong connection with him, and ironically, they were both animals. She pondered on whether or not to expose her ears or not. She decided to sleep on it, but not before getting a glimpse at Naruto before sleeping.

Weiss was in her own pit of darkness. She couldn't believe she said that to anyone. She felt as if her Dad's persuasions were rubbing off on her. She would never say that to a faunus, especially to their face. To top it all off, it was her brother's best friend. Not only that, but Naruto. She now had to deal with the fact that these three people who her brother basically praised, were now around her. She doesn't feel safe at all, especially with them there.

Yang was traumatized. Her brother just took the hardest punch she could throw without using Ember Celica. Usually, he never does. And, those eyes. They pierced through her, she felt. She really wondered what his friends got him into. She had already told Ruby to stay away from them, but she is more worried about her brother. She felt very weak at that moment. She decided that she would have to tell someone if Neji is doing something he really shouldn't. She decided that she would get rest now, and think about it after their talk.

Ruby didn't know what to feel. She did have this strange feeling in her chest when she was around Sasuke, but now that Yang is mad at Neji, she can't be around him. Well, she could. She trusted Neji's judgement on them. She knows they aren't bad because Sasuke saved her yesterday. She felt that if Neji could stand up to Yang and be strong, so could she. She decided not to be pushed around by her older sibling since they were in the same class as one another. She felt stronger already. She turned over and went to sleep, feeling like a new person.

Ozpin was up with Glynda. They were afraid to sleep. They were watching the security cameras on Naruto and Sasuke. They had argued about it until Ozpin finally gave in to the fact that they were alive. Ozpin was sticking to his deal, he offered Glynda her spot at Headmaster, but she refused it. They didn't want to be anywhere near them. Then they thought, maybe they aren't all too strong. Maybe they were in luck. They would find out tomorrow at the initiation. The both fell asleep in the office, hoping they had nothing to worry about.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Alright my lovelies, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I will say this right off the bat. The story is going to follow the same path, but there will be slight little changes. For example, Weiss and Ozpin are much colder, for now. Soon they will all follow their original characteristics. I just wanted to make a different story. And IMPORTANT. Ive been trying to come up with the Team name for the Shinobi. The best one I got is NNGS which is like Ninjas, but Gaara's name isn't a J sound. So its more like Ningas. Which sound like Niggas. (Note: I don't mean this in a racist or offensive way. I am also half black and Half white. Fun fact.) I don't really want that, so I will let you all decide. I will pick one name and announce the winner in the next chapter. So please, hit me with your ideas and have a great day and enjoy the rest of the summer. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5(0)

**Disclaimer: No.**

 **Legend: ".." speech, '...' thoughts**

 **Ninjas of Remnant: Initiation**

"Argh! Where are our lockers?!" Naruto growled out as he walked through the seeming endless rows of lockers.

"Chill, Naruto. They are around here…there!" Neji says, pointing at their lockers.

The four Shinobi go over and start sorting their stuff out. While doing so, they saw a kid with black hair and pink streak through his hair with a girl with orange hair and pink talking to him. Loudly and fast paced. They all looked but resumed their organization. Neji was the first done. All he did was change clothes, his weapons were his hands. He had a white t shirt on with sweatpants and his white headband. He is barefoot. He is thinking about his and Yang's conversation that morning when they were waking up.

 **THAT MORNING…**

Neji had gotten up and was going to the bathroom when he saw Yang waiting for him. She stopped him from going in.

"Yang, let me go to the bathroom." Nero said, starting to go around her before she stopped him again.

"Neji, I called Uncle Qrow this morning and told him about them. They are dangerous. I know it. You're going to stay away from them. Qrow said if you don't, then I can take matters into my own hands." Yang said, pushing him back.

Neji looked at her.

"I don't care. You and Dad can try. But neither of you know what I can do. And I said I'd talk to you later. I will talk to you lat-"

"No! Me and you are going to scrap it out. I'm putting you in the hospital. Do you really want to make me do this to you for those...heathens." Yang asked, getting in his face.

"Yang, I'd die for those 'heathens'." Neji said calmly as he walked into the bathroom.

 **PRESENT…**

Neji really didn't want to fight Yang, but he knew he had no choice. He didn't tell the other guys about it. He was just going to tell her, hoping not to fight her.

"All Beacon First-Years report to Beacon Cliff for initiation."

"You guys ready?" Naruto said, putting his hand out in between them. They all put their hand on the middle and said Shinobi before making their way to Beacon Cliff. Them and other students stood side by side on pads, listening to Ozpin's instructions.

"...the first person you make eye-contact will be your partner for the rest of your time here at Beacon. In the middle of the woods is a temple with relics. Take one and come back here."

The Shinobi all looked at each other and nodded. They looked at a kid who was starting to be ignored when asking questions. Naruto looked at the guys before he was blasted off. Next Gaara, the Sasuke, then Neji.

"When you guys land, stand still. I can pick you guys up with my sand." Gaara said. The other guys nodded. They all started to land and they all stood still while Gaara's sand searched for them. They were lucky enough to not get caught up with Grimm while being found by Gaara's sand. When the sand reached them, they were pulled to Gaara's location. Naruto and Sasuke were in front of each other and Neji and Gaara were in front of each other.

"Open your eyes." Garra said. They did. They all nodded at the match ups and walked together.

"Well, we got the team, but now we need to get the relics." Sasuke said.

"On it." Neji summoned up his **Byakugan** and looked around and saw a broken temple like structure with Chess Pieces on the pillars. "Found it. North West. Few miles away." Neji said, dispelling his **Byakugan**.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed thrusting a fist in the air. They speed up running toward the relics.

"Feels like the Chunin exams. Finishing first." Garra said as he sped up with a light smile on his face. They make it there and they look at the relics.

"They're all chess pieces. I suggest we choose the black rooks." Sasuke said picking one up. Neji picked up the other.

"Well, that was too easy." Naruto said, sitting down cross legged. On cue, Blake and Yang came through. Yang saw Neji and instantly stopped. Neji looked at Yang.

"Yang, the relics are right here." Blake said. "What are you doing?"

Yang ignored Blake and started to run toward Neji. Neji stood still.

"Yang, don't make me do this." Neji started. Yang kept running. "Yang I-"

"Shut up!" Yang said as she ran up and started a punch to his face. It connected and Neji stumbled back and grunted.

"Yang…" Neji's **Byakugan** summoned, "I warned you." Yang went for another punch only this time, Neji blocked it. Yang stopped and Neji gripped his hand around her fist and kicked her to the ground. Blake was about to intervene before Naruto stopped her.

"Don't. That's Neji's cousin. Let them handle it." Naruto said. Blake stood down and got her relic.

Yang rolled up to her feet and threw a shot from Ember Ceilica and Neji dodged it. Neji used his chakra to dash forward and land a punch on Yang's stomach. Yang dropped to the ground. Neji turned his back to walk away and Yang jumped at him and Neji jumped and spun around and kicked her in the face. Yang fell and she staggered up.

"H-how are you...strong! Where did you get this...power!" Yang screamed. She looked back when she heard Ruby screaming and falling. Ruby landed on the ground and looked up expecting to see Weiss falling. Instead she saw her trying to stay on the Nevermore before she indefinitely fell off. Neji saw someone trying to catch her, but he fell as well. Neji started going over to Ruby, but Yang grabbed him and punched him in the nose.

"Neji!" Ruby yelled. I'm her head, Neji was losing. However, when she saw Nejigrab her arm and kick her in the face and punch her love handles, she saw otherwise. Ruby stood in awe at her siblings. Then a Nevermore quill hit her hood and she was stuck. Neji saw as Ruby tried to get loose, then saw a Deathstalker come through with the people in the locker room they saw earlier. Neji grabbed Yang and ran to Ruby and got her loose. Gaara was already in action as he used his sand to catch the Deathstalker. Naruto made a **Giant Rasengan** and slammed it into its head and cracked the armor and killed it. Sasuke saw a **Glyph** that Weiss had made and he jumped on it as leverage and pulled out his sword as he was launched toward the Nevermore. Ruby got to her feet and started shooting bullets at it. Garra started making sand platforms for Sasuke. Sasuke used the platforms and used **Chidori Stream** and stabbed the Nevermore through the chest and cut it in half. Sasuke fell back down to the ground and landed. Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ruby, Nora, Juane, Phyrra, and Ren were all watching and how those four took out a Deathstalker and Nevermore in less than a minute. Yang looked at Neji and elbowed him in the stomach and kneed him in the jaw. Neji grunted and grabbed Yang and punched her in the ribs then did a signature technique.

"Two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty two palms, **8 Trigrams, Sixty four palms!"** Behind yelled as he hit Yang with all of those attacks. Yang didn't have chakra, but it sure hurt.

"Fucking shit!" Yang screamed as it felt she was being stabbed with swords all over. She fell to the ground and was screaming.

"I didn't want to do it, Yang. I told you. And you can tell Dad, I'll do the same to him."

He kicked her on the stomach one last time. "I'll have that talk with you later. Until then, leave me and my business alone." Neji walked away from Yang and back to his group. Ruby looked down at Yang as she layed there.

"You got knocked the fuck out, Yang!"

Ruby laughed as she helped Yang up. Blake turned around to see Naruto but was disappointed when she saw him wave and disappear with the others.

 **LATER…**

"Juane Ark, Phyrra Nikos, Nora Valkirye, and Lie Ren. These four make up team JNPR with team leader, Juane Ark. " Ozpin said as the four came and went.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao-Long. The four make up team RWBY with team leader, Ruby Rose." Ozpin said as they came and went, Yang being helped on and off the stage because of her injuries.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Brawen, Gaara, and Sasuke Uchiha make up team NNGS (Ninjas) which was a custom name. And this team is led by team leader Naruto Uzumaki." Ozpin said as they came and went. They got their room keys and went to their dorms. They unpacked their stuff and sat on their beds. Neji excused himself and went to RWBY's room and knocked. Ruby answered.

"Hey Neji!" Ruby said, hugging her cousin. Neji hugged back.

"Hey Ruby, I need to talk to Yang." Neji said. Yang limped up to the door and looked up at him with red eyes.

"What do you want?" She growled out.

"To walk and ta-"

"No, Neji. I'm not talking. You aren't my cousin. You aren't anything to me. You lied to me and hid strength. You lied and said I was strong. Your friends are super strong. They are dangerous. Too dangerous. And you're one of them. Don't come around me or Ruby or have them come around me or Ruby." Yang said. Just as she said that, Sasuke walked by and motioned for Ruby to follow. Ruby got up and started to leave. Yang blocked her.

"Not a chance, Ruby."

"But Yang…"

"No. I forbid you from hanging out with them."

"Too bad. I'm going." Ruby said as she moved Yang. Yang slapped Ruby and Ruby was stunned and so was everyone else. Ruby balled up her fist and decked Yang in the nose. Yang looked at her and Neji looked at her. Ruby looked at Yang and ran past Sasuke and Samuel followed. Yang looked at Neji.

"Yang, you're a very strong person...for people in this world. For people from where I'm from, you're a small challenge."

"You're world? What are you?" Yang masked in some fear but most anger. Nah I pulled her close and whispered in her ear everything. He pulled her into the hallway and closed the door and said everything. Why he was stronger and who his teammates were and meant to him. Once he was finished, Yang looked at him.

"So...everything you have been doing and saying has been a lie?" Yang asked with tears in her eyes.

"No. I do care for you and Ruby as if you were my sisters. I care for Qrow being a dad to me and Taiyang being an uncle." Neji said. "But everything else, was a lie. Almost." Yang nodded and put her hands in her face.

"Yang I'm-" Neji started as he reached down to pat her shoulder.

"No!" Yang screamed. She dropped him on the ground by his hand and got on top of him. "You can't say that like it's okay! Neji, you lied to all of us and now want me to just accept it?!" She punched him in the stomach. Neji grunted as she did.

"Neji, why didn't you tell me sooner?!" She yelled as she kept hitting him. She stopped and started sobbing on his chest.

"You let me get weaker. You could've let me get stronger...so I could save HER!" Yang yelled and fully fell limp in Neji and cried. "I might not could save her...she might be g-...away for good...but I could at least know what happened to her…"

Yang said in between sobs. Neji listened and sat up to get Yang off of him. Yang sobbed and got off of Neji.

"Yang, you're a strong person where you live. I promise, I'll get you stronger here…I'll help you in search of your mom."

Yang nodded and walked into her dorm.

"I'm sorry for what happened with your friends. I've been a jerk sister lately. It's because I love you guys so much that I don't know what I would do if I lost you guys too." Yang said.

"It's okay Yang. I love you too." Neji said as he walked back into is dorm room.

 **Sasuke & Ruby elsewhere…**

Sasuke caught up to Ruby and walked next to her. "You okay kid?" Sasuke asked when she stopped and caught her breath.

"I've never done that before!" Ruby exclaimed as she sat down.

"Done what before?" Sasuke asked, sitting down next her and looking at her weirdly.

"Stood up to Yang before. I've never punched her in the face!" Ruby said, then a smile came on her face. "I feel stronger oddly enough. Like if she can't stop me, no one can." Ruby said, then calmed down. "Anyway, what did you want me for?" She looked up at him.

"You done being weird?" Sasuke said, looking at her, slightly scooting away from her.

"It's not me being weird. I'm still 15 you know? I'm still kind of childish." Ruby said playfully pushing him.

"Yeah...besides that…" Sasuke pulled a bullet shell out of his pocket. "That, is yours." He said, dropping it in her hand.

"Wh-aa-huhh?" Ruby asked, genuinely confused. "Where did you get this?"

"Well you were shooting at a thing and somehow while you were aiming for a big ass bird 30 times bigger than me, you caught me with a shot." Sasuke explained.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" Ruby asked, worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. It barely hit me." Sasuke shrugged off. "Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"What was it then?" Ruby said moving her hair out of her face.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tonight?"

 **BACK AT THE** _ **NNGS**_ **DORM ROOM…**

"He what?!" Neji yelled while he was looking at Naruto and Garra.

"Listen, Neji. We were bored out of our minds and Sasuke decided to tell Ruby today. I asked him if he wanted to bet. Rock, paper, scissors. One round. Whoever won had to take a girl on a date. His was Ruby and mine was Blake. I won!" Naruto said. Then winced in pain to the huge bulge on his head. "He wasn't too happy." Garra was chuckling while he was helping with the swelling on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You already know what it is.**

 **Legend: ".." speech, '..' thoughts**

 **Ninjas of Remnant: A First for Everything**

"W-what?" Ruby asked innocently, wondering if she heard what she just heard.

"Would you like to go on a date with me? You seem to like talking to me, so I could take you out and we could get to know each other?" Sasuke asked, not even looking at Ruby. Ruby sat there stunned, trying to understand. Her face grew red and a smile grew. Her heart started to beat faster.

"I'd love to go on a date with you. When is the date? Are you picking me up? Is dating even allowed at the school? Oh what do I care, when is our d-" Ruby was speaking fast from excitement until Sasuke put a finger on her lips to calm her.

"Thank you for accepting, Friday, I'll come and get you around 7:30 and we will go to Vale and I'll bring you back safe and sound. And yes, you can date in school." Sasuke said calmly. On the outside, he seemed to be playing it cool. On the inside, he was infuriated. There were multiple problems with what is happening and he didn't want any part of it. The first was that he was technically 34 years old while she was 15. He saw it as a problem, even though he does know that in this world he is 17. The next was that he didn't really know her or really like her like that. The more he thought about her though, she did seem pretty cool, which was his third problem. The next was he was scared for her, mostly because it was a bet and he was going to end up telling "bad" news anyway. However, he had to play it cool until then.

"Oh Sasuke," she exclaimed, grabbing him for a hug and pulling him tightly, "I can't wait till Friday. Thank you!" She said, speeding off leaving rose pedals. Sasuke stood up and walked back to his dorm. He opened the door and was greeted with everyone looking at him with a smirk.

"Grr…" he growled. Naruto bursted out in laughter. Sasuke gave him a cold glare until he shut up. Naruto wiped a tear away from his face.

"Haha! That's the best bet I've ever made!" He laughed out. "Have fun on your date, Sasuke!" Naruto fell on the floor holding his stomach. Neji smiled.

"Well Sasuke, I hope things go well. You are the last one to tell anyone." Neji reminded.

"Yes, I know. But that doesn't mean I care." Sasuke said, sitting in his bed. Gaara was stretching in the corner of the room. Sasuke noticed. "The hell are you doing?"

"Stretching. Have to keep my body in tip top form." Gaara said. Naruto had stopped laughing and sat up on his bed.

"Should we go and do it? Tonight? The thing in Forever Fall forest?" Naruto asked. Everyone looked at each other and nodded. They walked out of their dorm, with Gaara carrying something else on his back, besides his gourd. Little did they know, Team RWBY and JNPR were watching them. Everyone was surprised at their powers, so they wanted to see what they were doing. Neji guided the way for the Shinobi until they reached a spot in Forever Fall forest. RWBY and JNPR watched, not making too loud of a sound.

"What do you think they're doing?" Blake asked.

"I don't know. But why out here...at night?" Weiss asked.

"Shush, I'm trying to see!" Yang whisper yelled. Ruby thought for a second.

"Yang...you don't need to see with your ears." Ruby said. Yang gave her a dirty look before continuing to watch the Shinobi build a huge stone about 10 feet tall and 6 feet wide.

"Hmm…" Ren hummed to himself, thinking about what they were doing.

"You thinking of something?" Jaune asked him.

"Yeah...what they stone is...it looks like a giant tombstone." Ren finally said.

"A tombstone? For who?" Nora asked.

"I understand loved ones pass away and all, but why one that big? Especially out here?" Phyrra asked Ren.

"I don't know. That was makes this even weirder." Ren responded.

"Let's just keep looking and see what it really is." Jaune said. They did just that.

 **AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER…**

Naruto had just finished writing the last name on the stone. After that, they all backed up and looked at the stone with the names of their friends, famjily, enemies, and everyone that had been a big part in their life. Naruto looked at everyone's name, but only few stood out to him.

' _Kakashi Sensei...Dad...Pervy Sage...Mom...Hinata…'_ Naruto was thinking of multiple people. The four all looked at the stone and Sasuke put **Amaterasu** flames at the steps to light up the names. Those flames would burn for all and eternity. Gaara turned and walked to a tree and sat down. He put a hand on his face to wipe a tear away. Neji let a few tears fall down his face before he took Gaara with him to go back to the dorm. As they walked, everyone noticed that they both had tears in their eyes and Gaara's head was hanging. Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke. Naruto leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder and cried, facing away from the wall, toward the other two teams.

"S-Sasuke? How do you not cry?" Naruto asked.

"Crying is okay to do...but I don't need to now, I don't care." Sasuke said flatly. This shocked everyone. Naruto nodded and walked toward the dorms. He walked passed everyone, wiping his eyes from crying. Sasuke walked up to the tombstone and took out a kunai knife and underlined one name on the tombstone, _Itachi Uchiha._ Sasuke dropped the kunai and fell to his knees. He then fell on his back and started to cry. He looked up at the night sky and let the tears run out of his eyes. He sighs and gets up and looks at the stone one more time before walking away. The two teams got out of their hiding spots and looked at the stone and all of the names. Only three out of those eight team members knew what they meant. Ren walked up to the tombstone, only to be backed away by **Amaterasu**.

"Black flames?" He questioned.

"Ren, are you sure it's a tombstone? There are so many names?" Jaune said, inspecting the names.

"It's a tombstone," Weiss spoke up, "Gaara told me that him and his friends knew a lot of people that had died a long time ago. Relatives, friends, a lot of people. It's an old tradition where he is from." Weiss said, looking at the ground.

"This is...heart breaking. So many names on here." Phyrra said, looking upon the names in awe. Ruby looked at the name Sasuke underlined.

"I'm going to ask who that is Friday. Itachi Uchiha." Ruby said. She looked up at the broken moon above them. "It's pretty late guys. Let's go back." Ruby said, walking away with her team following. Jaune did the same. They all slept that night. NNGS slept a bit easier knowing they had a burden lifted in a way. RWBY slept in a fright. Everyone except Ruby knew why they made the stone, so those three silently cried while Ruby slept, wondering who Itachi was. JNPR didn't know what to think. Why make a big tombstone? How did they know that many people and how did they die? Who were these people? They slept deciding not to stress it...it wasn't their problem.

 **THE NEXT MORNING…**

Neji was up and at it before everyone else. He was already making breakfast while the others slept. He wanted to be to classes on time. At 8:00, he tried to wake everyone up normally, but that wouldn't do. He decided to slap them all to wake them up. After that, they were all rubbing their faces.

"Why do we have to get up?" Naruto complained.

"Because we decided to become Huntsmen, and to do so, we need schooling. We have classes to take care of." Gaara said. Naruto groaned and started to put on regular clothes.

"Naruto, you do know we wear uniforms, right?" Sasuke asked him.

"Awww why!" Naruto yelled. They all put on their uniforms and ate breakfast. They didn't really speak to each other, just sat and ate. "When are classes?" Naruto asked, to break silence.

"9. It's 8:30 if you guys want to head out now?" Neji asked. They nodded and decided to leave and walk to their class with Professor Port. They sat in the back row and waited for the class to start. Naruto started making paper airplanes while Gaara was spreading sand around wherever he walked or was at any given moment. Time seemed to be super slow until team RWBY and team JNPR ran through the doors and huffed and puffed as they took their seats. Professor Port started his lecture and everyone, except Neji and Sasuke and Weiss were acting childish.

"Who here thinks they have the skills as a Huntsmen?" Professor Port asked the whole class.

"I do!" Weiss screamed, while Sasuke raised his hand, thinking everyone else would.

"Oh, so only two? Let's do a test run then! Ms. Schnee, you first are to fight a Grimm and we will time it. Mr…" Professor Port trailed off.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke told him.

"Mr. Uchiha, you will be timed with a different Grimm after Ms. Schnee." Professor Port concluded. Weiss went to get dressed while Sasuke waited. Weiss got in a ready position as Port was about to release a Boarbatusk. Port released it and the Grimm went right for Weiss. After 54.6 seconds, Weiss had the Boarbatusk beat. Sasuke walked down and Weiss gave him a smirk.

"I know you're very strong, but I don't even think you can top that." Weiss said. Sasuke shrugged and stood opposite from another Boarbatusk.

"Are you ready, son?" Port asked.

"First off, not your son, second, yes I am." Sasuke said as he formed his **Mangekyou Sharingan** in his right eye. The second Port released the Grimm, Sasuke yelled, " **Amaterasu!"** And the Boarbatusk burst into black flames and burned putting 2.8 seconds on the clock. Everyone looked in awe (Except the other ninjas). Port shook his head in disbelief.

"I could use my sword on a different one if you want?" Sasuke said, pulling out his sword. Port released another Boarbatusk unexpectedly and it charged Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the RWBY team. "I'd cover your clothes." Sasuke said as the Grimm was right in front of him. He took the sword and pinpointed a spot on its neck not covered by armor and struck at it and cut off its head, dosing Weiss with blood.

"Ahhhhh!" Weiss shrieked out loud and ran out of the room. Again, everyone looked in awe. Sasuke let his eyes go back to black and went back up to sit in his seat. Neji looked at Sasuke.

"Might have overdid it a bit." He whispered.

"I know. I decided to actually use chakra. Thankfully after **Amaterasu,** I still have enough supply left." Sasuke whispered back. Neji nodded and then the bell rang for lunch. The NNGS team left with everyone avoiding them. They got food and sat at a table. They were alone for about 5 minutes until teams RWBY and JNPR sat with them, all congratulating Sasuke, except for Weiss. Sasuke looked at Weiss.

"Sorry for spilling blood on you. But I did top your time." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Weiss simply said, her face red. Everyone laughed and kept talking with each other, Weiss coming in after a while.

 **FRIDAY NIGHT, 6:47…**

In the past few days, all teams have been going through classes, doing homework, and hanging out with each other. Tonight, however, was Sasuke and Ruby's date. Gaara went out and bought Sasuke a black suit with a tie. Sasuke put it on and looked at himself in the mirror with a frown on his face. Naruto came in.

"Oh Sasuke, it can't be _that_ bad." Naruto chuckled out. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Shut up, idiot. I don't like being formal nor do I like hanging out with girls a lot. They are annoying." Sasuke said.

"I mean, is Ruby annoying?"

"Not really. She actually hasn't said anything about the 'date' yet." Sasuke said, putting up quotations.

"Well, next time don't lose a bet buddy!" Naruto started laughing. Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and picked up his scroll. He fiddled with it a bit before he finally texted Ruby.

 **To: Ruby-Hey, I'm ready now. What time should I come down?**

Ruby was currently trying on a dress while Yang was talking to her.

"I can't believe you're going on a date." Yang said while Ruby was fixing her dress. It wasn't too amazing, but definitely good. Just a simple dark red dress and she wore flats.

"Me either…do I look okay?" Ruby asked nervously. She heard her scroll ding and read the message.

"Yes Ruby, you look great. Blake, Weiss, what do you think?" Yang asked. Blake nodded, not looking up from her book and Weiss inspected Ruby.

"You look decent. Hope you can make it work well." Weiss said before she went back to her bed. Ruby sighed heavily and sent a text back to Sasuke.

 **To:Sasuke-Great, come down in five minutes, I'll be ready by then.**

 **To:Ruby-Ok, I'll be down in 5.**

 **To:Sasuke-Great :).**

Sasuke looked at the last part with a colon and parenthesis. He showed the phone to Neji.

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke asked. Neji laughed and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, that's a smiley face. Oh man, if you don't know something that simple, well, this might be a disaster." Neji laughed out. Sasuke gave him a dirty look then left and walked down to team RWBY's door and waited. Yang gave Ruby a little purse and gave her a hug. Sasuke knocked on the door and Ruby opened the door.

 **Author's Note: Ok ok, I'm sorry that I haven't been around for a long while. Things have been happening but now that I figured out how to write this shit from my phone, your boy can update two to three times a week unless I have a busy week, then at least once a week. That's my goal for the whole series. Now I would like to note this, the NNGS seem "too strong" I know. I will introduce more problems to the world. That's why I also am moving the story in a different direction and not the real story. Some things will stay true same, but others will be different. Thanks for staying and reading even after I've been away. But know this, IM BACK BITCHES!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'm just gonna stop putting this. It applies throughout the whole thing so fuck it.**

 **Legend: ".." Speech, '..' Thoughts**

 **Ninjas of Remnant: First Date**

Silence had fallen upon both Sasuke and Ruby. Ruby looked up at Sasuke and was stunned. Tall, dresses up, for some reason the headband over his eye made him look even better-at least to Ruby. Sasuke didn't really feel too much about Ruby, but he did feel and now that he is seeing her, he may be in trouble. Ruby broke the silence.

"H-hi Sasuke. You look really nice." Ruby said with a shy smile on her face.

"Thank you, you do too." Sasuke said. He never really liked a girl before, let alone go on a date with one. He was honestly confused on what to do. Neji had told him to go out to eat with her. It did make him wonder why his friends wanted him to date Ruby? He shook that thought and continued with the night. "Erm, should we get going?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Ruby said. She closed her dorm door and grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke looked at her and was trying to keep his calm. He guess it was a normal thing for girls to do. "So what is the plan for tonight?" Ruby asked.

"W-we're going to eat in Vale. You can choose where." Sasuke said. They walked out of the school and to the Bullheads out front.

"I really like sweets. How about we go for ice cream?" Ruby suggested.

"Oh umm...I don't really like much sweets, but if you want ice cream, we can go." Sasuke said actually showing a nervous emotion. Sasuke noticed that he was nervous and regained composure.

"Oh. Well, I'm not going to force you to go eat ice cream with me, silly." Ruby giggled.

"No no, it's fine, rea-"

"Nope. There is a good barbecue place that is very nice. I think you'll like it." Ruby said. Sasuke felt he was in for a ride. When they were first on the Bullhead, there wasn't much conversation. When they got off, that's when it all really kicked in. They got off and were walking when Sasuke decided to try and get to know her.

"So umm...tell me about yourself." Sasuke said. Ruby smiled.

"Well, my name is Ruby Rose. Oh you probably know that already. Sorry. Nervous. Anyway, I'm from a island off of Vale. I met Neji when I was 3. He saved me and Yang from Grimm and a red fox that Neji could talk to. I haven't done too much in my life. Just lived with my family and worked to become a Huntress like my mom. She died though…" Ruby said. Sasuke looked down at her.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sasuke said.

"It's fine. I have my dad and Uncle Qrow and Yang." Ruby said happily. "Oh, we're coming up on the place." Ruby said, pointing to a barbecue steakhouse. They went in and got themselves seats. Sasuke remembered Naruto one time pulling out a seat for Sakura when she went to sit down, so he did the same for Ruby. She lightly blushed and sat down. Sasuke sat across from her. A waitress came over.

"Hello, my name is Reagan and I will be your server tonight. May I start you off with some drinks?" Reagan asked.

"Yes, may I have a glass of milk, please?" Ruby asked. Reagan wrote it down.

"How about for you, sir?" Reagan asked.

"Hot green tea, please." Sasuke said to her. Reagan wrote that down and walked off to get their drinks.

"So, Sasuke, what about you? Tell _me_ about you." Ruby said. Sasuke looked at Ruby and sighed.

"Well, Ruby, this is a fairly long story." Sasuke said.

"We have time. Besides, I have a lot to ask. You're very interesting. And by the way, who is...Itachi Uchiha?" Ruby asked. Sasuke stopped and looked at her.

"How do you know that name?"

"Well…our team may have sort of spied on you guys building that tombstone." Ruby said with a nervous chuckle. Sasuke looked at her with a semi frown on his face. Ruby looked up innocently at him. Sasuke sighed.

"Well, Itachi ties into my life story." Sasuke finally said. Reagan came back with their drinks.

"May I take your orders now?" Reagan asked.

"Sasuke, you ready to order?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Said Sasuke.

"Okay, for me, I'd like the half-baked barbecue potato with macaroni and cheese, please." Ruby said.

"For me, I'd like the super spicy endless meat special." Sasuke ordered. Reagan wrote it down and walked away.

"Now, Sasuke, back to you?" Ruby asked. Sasuke seemed to be thinking before he sighed.

"Okay, Ruby. This is my story. I was born into a family of four. My mom, dad, older brother, and myself. Itachi was my older brother. We were born into the Uchiha clan in my world. A world of ninjas. And as an Uchiha, we were automatically a prodigy. We were excelling very fast at ninja skills and intelligence. When I was still a young boy going to our ninja academy, my older brother killed everyone in my clan. Even our parents. But he spared me…" Ruby gasped. "So from then on, I was orphaned and had a vendetta against Itachi. I was going to kill him because I hated him. I met Naruto, who was also an orphan, but he never had any parents from the start. He was annoying. He was loud and obnoxious and helpless, or so I thought. We were put on the same team and I was stuck with him and this other girl named Sakura who, like a lot of girls, had a crush on me. I hated it. But Naruto grew to be my best friend, no, my brother. As a team, we fought a snake man named Orochimaru, who gave me a curse mark and made me want more power. I wanted that power to kill Itachi. Naruto tried to stop me, so I fought him and almost killed him. I ran away and trained for years to gain power. And I did. I killed Orochimaru and I made a team to find and kill Itachi. When I finally found Itachi, we fought and I did kill him. But then a man named Tobi, the leader of this group called the Akatsuki, told me the truth. Itachi was a good person. He saved the village by killing everyone, but he couldn't kill me. He was put up to it by a man named Danzo. So I killed him too. I was severing all ties with everyone I had knew. More problems came along and I had to return to my home to kill a man named Madara. I met Naruto and Sakura again. We were a team. I gained even more power from this guy named The Sage of Six Paths and was about to put a stop to Madara...before he blew up the entire ninja world. I was transported here. A new life. I was an orphan again. Naruto, Neji, and Gaara were ninjas in the old world, but were brought here with me. I still have the power I did in the ninja world when I died. But now, this is my new home. We made that tombstone in honor of everyone that we knew that died. That's mostly it about me. That's the real reason we're on this date. Because your entire team knew before you did. I lost a bet and had to take you on a date and tell you." Sasuke finished out. Ruby was stunned and tears welled up in her eyes.

"So...this isn't real? All of this is fake and was a lost bet?" Ruby asked, a tear rolling down her eye.

"I did lose a bet, yes. That's why we're here. However, I do want to get to know you...that doesn't mean I have a huge liking to you. You're just...interesting. I may...I may have a soft spot for you." Sasuke let out. He felt weird on the inside. He didn't know how to explain these...feelings? Ruby's face lit up a bit.

"Wait...does that mean I have a chance?" Ruby asked a bit excited.

"I don't want to say yes or no. You're different from your sister, nicer than that white haired girl, and a bit more outgoing than Blake." Sasuke said. Ruby blushed.

"I'll take it." Ruby said, happily taking Sasuke's maybe. Reagan brought out their food and they started eating and talking.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"What's under that bandana over your eye? Is there like, no eye in the socket?"

Sasuke shrugged and started taking off the bandana.

"Got tired of wearing this damn thing anyway." He said, revealing his **Rinnegan**. Ruby gasped and looked at it closer.

"Woah! What is that?!" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Remember when I came back and gained more power from The Sage of Six Paths? This was the power. I have the powers of a god almost. I can do so much with this eye. And if I do this…" Sasuke said, as he made his regular **Sharingan.** "I can see even better out of this eye even better as well. And I can take it a step further…" He said, making his **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.** "I have the ultimate **Rinne-Sharingan**." Sasuke finished, putting his right eye back to normal.

"That's amazing, Sasuke?!" Ruby was ecstatic. "I didn't know you were more powerful than when you fought Roman and that bird Grimm thing!" Ruby said.

"We all are more powerful than we let on. Even Neji. I thought he would be weaker seeing as you people don't have chakra, but he somehow figured out how to take away energy by punching people still. He is also very good with anatomies and can shut down people's bodies easily." Sasuke said. Ruby was mindblown. After they were done eating, they left the restaurant and were taking a walk.

"Sasuke, this has been really nice. Thank you a lot." Ruby said, holding on his his arm a bit tighter as they walked back to the Bullheads.

"It's no problem, Ruby. Don't worry about it." Sasuke said. "Ruby, how can you like me, knowing I've killed people and have done horrible things?"

"Because you don't do it now. You help people." Ruby answered. Sasuke thought about that. He really did turn a huge leaf. They got to the Bullhead boarding station and were getting on when people started to avoid them. Ruby noticed.

"Sasuke, is it me or are people...nervous around us?" Ruby asked.

"It's my left eye. They think I'm inhuman or a Faunus or something." He answered.

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"No. I don't care what these people think of me. They don't mean anything to me. Besides, if they really caused trouble to you or me, we'd all be going for a ride." Sasuke said nonchalantly. Ruby thought for a moment then realized what he meant.

"Sasuke, if you had to...would you kill someone for me? Like, in a protecting way?"

"I'd kill anyone for the people I care about." Sasuke answered. Ruby looked at him, half terrified and half happy. Terrified because she thought about what he would do to someone if they hurt him or someone he cared about. Happy because he cared about her. They got off of the Bullhead and they were walking back to Ruby's dorm. Sasuke secretly texted the DayOneNinjas group chat that him and the other Shinobi had created.

 **-To: DayOneNinjas**

 **I'm bringing her back. How should I end this "date"?**

 **-From: DayOneNinjas:Naruto**

 **Uhh...I don't know. If I was dating someone, I'd end the date with a kiss.**

 **-From: DayOneNinjas: Neji**

 **That's how me and TenTen ended our first date.**

 **-From DayOneNinjas: Gaara**

 **I wouldn't know. Don't ask me.**

'Great' Sasuke thought. He didn't know how to end it and he didn't know if he wanted to kiss her. They were walking back and it was around 12:52 when they reached their hallway.

"It's really been fun tonight, Sasuke. Very interesting."

"I had an interesting time too." Sasuke said as they were right outside of Ruby's door. Ruby looked up at Sasuke.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Sasuke looked down at Ruby.

"No problem, Ruby." They stared into each other's eyes. Sasuke slowly leaned down and Ruby slowly came up. Their lips connected and they each kissed. As they were kissing, Yang opened up the door and looked at them. Weiss, and Blake could see them kissing as well. When Sasuke and Ruby pulled away from each other, Sasuke felt something coming toward his face. He caught it with his hand. It was another hand. Yang's hand. Ruby's face was flushed red as she looked away shyly. Sasuke looked at an angry Yang.

"My little sister! You can't date me but you'll kiss my little sister!" Yang yelled. Yang's hair went red and so did her eyes.

"Yang, calm Dow-" Ruby was interrupted by a hand in her face. It was Sasuke's holding Yang's. Yang almost punched her in the face. Yang grabbed Sasuke's arms and through him through their window and he landed on the ground, flat footed. Not even two seconds later, Yang came following after. Yang was throwing punches all at Sasuke, with him dodging all of them.

"Yang, I thought you knew Ruby and I had a date." Sasuke said boredly.

"I DIDN'T!" Yang yelled.

"Well, Yang, me and Ruby went on a date tonight and we just ended it."

"SHE'S 15!"

"I'm technically 17."

"SHE DOESN'T NEED YOUR MOUTH ON HERS!"

"It just happened. I've never been on a date before. This is my first date for real."

"SHUT UP!"

"Yang, when will you be done. You're going to tire yourself."

"THEN STOP FUCKING MOVING!"

"As you wish." Sasuke stopped and Yang looked at him. She took everything she had in her life and put it in one punch and threw it toward Sasuke. Sasuke took his hand and punched her hand and cancelled out her strength.

"Huh!?" Yang said. Before she knew it, Sasuke had already knocked her out with a neck chop. He jumped back to the room and threw her inside. Sasuke looked at Ruby, who was crying on her bed looking at Yang. Sasuke started to leave when Ruby grabbed him.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry! I couldn't tell her bec-" She was interrupted by Sasuke's two fingers poking her forehead. She looked up at Sasuke who has a soft smile on his face.

"Don't worry. Goodnight. I'll see you soon." Sasuke said as he left the room. He walked to his dorm with the guys sitting around and watching their scrolls. They looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at them.

"Guys...I think I might actually like Ruby."


	8. Chapter 8

**Legend: ".." Speech, '..' Thoughts**

 **Ozpin's Plan**

Ruby was sitting on her bed wiping her tears while looking at a knocked out Yang. Blake was picking Yang up and putting her in her bed while Weiss looked at Ruby.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going with Sasuke?" Weiss asked angrily.

"B-Because I knew this would h-happen." Ruby said. "Yang would have guys and Neji and I never worried, but when Neji or me ever found someone we thought was interesting, she would flip. I thought that maybe I could get away with having a guy and I did, but Yang is jealous that I can get someone she likes." Ruby explained.

"Well, a man as dangerous as Sasuke, I would be mad if Gaara-"

"Don't say it Weiss, Gaara told you about him. Because Sasuke told me everything. He said that each of them told you too. You know he was dangerous, but he is better now." Ruby said.

"I agree with Ruby. Naruto told me his perspective...Sasuke wouldn't hurt Ruby or anyone unless threatened. He didn't even really hurt Yang, just stopped her." Blake said, putting in her two cents. Yang started to wake up.

"Ugh…" she groaned. They all crowded around her.

"Yang…?" Ruby asked her. Yang opened her lilac eyes and looked at Ruby.

"What is wrong with you?!" Yang yelled at Ruby, standing up. Ruby backed away from Yang.

"Yang, please don't yell." Ruby said.

"Ruby, you know I like him. Girl Code, don't date someone your friend or sister likes." Yang said.

"He said there was no chance with you and him."

"I could've-"

"No you couldn't Yang. I actually found a guy who I like and who may like me back. Why is that such a problem for you? It always has been?"

"Ruby, it makes no sense! A guy like that should like a girl like me, not you! You're less than me in every way, he should like me!" Yang yelled. Ruby gasped and looked up at Yang. Yang realized what he said. Blake and Weiss were wide eyed.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but it's true. I'm older, more developed in my areas. You're still a child. I might be immature, but you're way worse than me at times." Yang said.

"I'm...not...a little kid anymore! I'm at your level now! I'm your school, leading the team you're on!" Ruby snapped. Yang pushed Ruby and Ruby stumbled.

"Yeah! But you're still a kid!" She said, pushing her again.

"Yang, stop pushing me!" Ruby yelled.

"You're my little sister, Ruby. You won't ever be stronger than me! You know why, cause you're a kid!" Yang said, slapping Ruby. Ruby took the slap and immediately punched Yang in the face...hard. Yang fell to the ground. "Ahhhh!" Yang cried. She held her nose and when she looked up, she had tears coming out of her eyes. Ruby looked at Yang and looked at her hand. Weiss and Blake backed away from Ruby, scared. No one knew she had that in her. Ruby ran out of the room and down the hall. She stood against the wall and slid down and put her face in her hands. She was crying for the second time that night.

"She's right, you know."

Ruby looked up to see Ozpin. He was looking down at her.

"Wha-"

"Sasuke isn't who you think he is. Neither is Naruto." Ozpin said.

"What do you mean? Sasuke said-"

"Listen Ruby. I found Sasuke and Naruto. As children. Sasuke still kills people and so does Naruto. They do it for fun." Ozpin said, drinking his coffee.

"You're lying! How would you know!" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby, I'm the one that found them. I found Neji and Gaara as well. It was coincidence that they were found on the same day."

"What are you saying?"

"That eye Sasuke has controls Neji and Gaara. Naruto is with Sasuke all of the way. Ruby, your team needs to kill them. Naruto and Sasuke. That's the only way to bring the true Neji and Gaara back. Sasuke is planning on destroying the school to make a statement. I would do something about it, but I can't get closer. He will allow you, Ruby. You need to kill Sasuke. Your other teammates can kill Naruto. You don't have lots of time, however."

"But, Sasuke-"

"Sasuke lied, Ruby. It's the sad truth. Sasuke's mission, the night he met you, was to kill Glynda. You got in the way. You saved Glynda and bought the school much needed time to plan. We let him in the school because we knew we could watch him. But you, you were able to get close to him. That's why it has to be you and your team." Ozpin said.

"If what you're saying is true, then how come Sasuke's story basically checks out?" Ruby thought.

"Sasuke and Naruto were created under us. A failed experiment called Project Beacon. They were injected with many things and it all fell apart. We thought they died, but they didn't. They are basically mortal demons and will kill if they want. Sasuke just so happens to be a master liar. If you don't believe me, Naruto can turn into a 9 tailed fox. Not from "his parents" but because we injected him with huge amounts of fox Faunus DNA. Sasuke's eye is the work of Faunus eyes and experiments together." Ozpin said. He watched as Ruby looked and fell to her knees. She was devastated. Ozpin hated the lie, but he couldn't have them in his school anymore. He was terrified. He had faith that team RWBY could handle what he couldn't. "Ruby, tell your team, get closer to Sasuke and Naruto, and kill them. That's your mission. If you can do that, all four of you will be Huntresses automatically. That's the highest, most dangerous mission ever created. I wish you the best of luck and I will help. I'm sorry Sasuke isn't who you thought." Ozpin said. He walked away. Ruby cried for a while. Weiss came out and walked down to Ruby and looked at her.

"You broke her nose. She's very angry." Weiss said. Ruby grabbed onto Weiss and held her tight. "Hey! Get off!"

"Weiss, she was right!" Ruby cried.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Let's get b-back to the ro-room." Ruby said. When they got back, Yang had tissue up her nose and was looking at Ruby angrily. Ruby pulled her in for a super tight hug and cried.

"Yang, I'm so s-sorry. You were right, you were right!" Ruby cried.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, getting Ruby off of her.

"You guys, Sasuke and Naruto aren't who they say they are! Ozpin told me that Sasuke and Naruto are actually experiments that went wrong. Sasuke's eye is controlling Neji and Gaara. Naruto is in on it with Sasuke." Ruby told them. They were all taken aback.

"Why would Ozpin tell you this?" Weiss asked.

"Because...our mission is to get close to Naruto and Sasuke and...kill them. That's the only way to save Neji and Gaara." Ruby wiped her tears away.

"But, Naruto said-" Blake started.

"That's what I was about to tell Ozpin, but he said it's all lies. Sasuke is a master manipulator." Ruby said. She was in deep thought. Saddened and heartbroken. Blake was thinking about Naruto. She didn't see it. She couldn't see it.

"Ruby, I can't believe Ozpin. Naruto saved me." Blake said.

"Sasuke saved me…but his real mission was to kill Glynda." Ruby replied.

"We have to trust Ozpin on this." Yang said.

"I agree. Ozpin is way more trustworthy than a lot of people. This is what we have to do. I want my brother back." Weiss said. Blake turned away to wipe a tear and looked back.

"W-well...how do we get this done?" She asked. Ruby thought about this.

"I'm...I'm going to kill Sasuke myself. Weiss, Yang...you guys should...protect Neji and Gaara. Make sure they are safe at all times. Blake...you kill Naruto." Ruby concluded. Blake nodded and went to her bed and pulled the covers over her. Weiss looked at Ruby.

"I'm sorry that Sasuke isn't true." Was all she said before she went to her bed. Yang looked at Ruby.

"I'm sorry too. But you were right about one thing. You aren't a kid anymore. You have a hell of a punch. Goodnight Ruby. I love you sis." Yang went to her bed and layed down. Ruby nodded and shoved her face in her pillow and soon fell asleep.

 **IN OZPIN'S OFFICE**

Ozpin walked back into his office to find Glynda giving him a cold stare.

"How could you?" She asked him. She knew what his plan was. She was more surprised that Ruby is even going along with it and that she went with it so quick.

"Glynda...it had to be done. That's the best option." Ozpin said, going to his desk and sitting down.

"Putting faith in four girls to kill two people that you are scared of is not the best plan!"

"It is. Yes, it's cowardly of me to avoid them, but it is a better option being as they can kill them easier. I don't care how, but they need to be out of here."

"You just tortured a little girl's heart for your own benefit!"

"Everyone's benefit. I can't trust that Naruto and Sasuke will stay with Gaara and Neji and not kill anyone innocent."

"Ozpin...I don't know you anymore. I just...I hope you're proud of yourself. Maybe it may be the best option to kill them, but you're messing with people's heads. It's not fair to them. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow morning." Glynda finished. She left and Ozpin was stuck sitting there at his desk. He wondered to himself if this _really_ was the best idea. He decided so. He just hoped that they weren't impenetrable.

 **THE NEXT DAY…**

Teams RWBY, NNGS, and JNPR all had the same physical training class. Glynda ran it. She wanted to see if Ruby's team could handle Sasuke and Naruto so she decided to have Naruto and Phyrra fight each other.

"Welcome back class. Today, were going right into fighting and I would like Naruto Uzumaki and Phyrra Nikos to each wand of the ring." Glynda said. Naruto looked at Phyrra, who was looking back at him. She had a slight smirk on her face. She went down and so did Naruto. Blake pulled team RWBY aside.

"We can see how Naruto and Sasuke fight so we need to pay attention." She told them. They nodded and looked at Naruto. Glynda pulled up both of their pictures with Phyrra's Aura at 100% and Naruto's at 0. Glynda was confused and tried again.

"Well, since Naruto's Aura won't appear, this is a fight until you can't fight anymore." She told them. Naruto nodded.

"Nice. Hey Phyrra, I'll be more careful for you." Naruto said. He wasn't being cocky, just saying he actually wouldn't fight at full power.

"Naruto, you might be able to take down a Nevermore, but don't underestimate me. I want you to put forth effort." Phyrra said. She was being a bit cocky but also making sure she took the fight seriously.

"Ready, GO!" Glynda yelled. Phyrra ran at Naruto and swung her spear at him, which he caught and took away. He stabbed it into the ground and put up his hands.

"Let's try taijutsu first." He said.

"Tai-what?"

"Fist fighting."

"Got it." She said. She went for a punch and Naruto blocked and Phyrra went for more and he dodged. Naruto went for a hit and hit her in the chest with the palm of his hand, which pushed her back. He went for another on her chest again with his palm. Phyrra noticed this. "You better not be pulling punches!" She yelled, then punched him in the face. Naruto put his hands down. He didn't want to hurt her so he kept taking hits and dodging. After a minute, Phyrra punched Naruto in the face and Naruto jumped back.

"Uzumaki! You better fight or I'll call the match!" Glynda yelled.

"But I don't want to hurt her!" Naruto said. He looked up at his team and they all nodded. Sasuke even shouted, "Just fight already!" Naruto looked at Phyrra.

"Phyrra, if I for real fight, you can't be mad at anything that happens." Naruto said.

"Yes, now come on!" She yelled and she swung again. Naruto caught it and kneed her in the stomach and she lost all air in her lungs and flew back about 10 feet. Everyone gasped. Naruto kicked Phyrra her spear and shield. Phyrra staggered up and looked at Naruto. She grabbed her spear and made her rifle and started shooting at Naruto. Naruto dodged the bullets and made a shadow clone and made a **Rasengan** in his hand. Phyrra grabbed her shield and prepared for impact. Naruto pushed it at her, but mid-thrust, he shrunk it down.

" **RASENGAN!"** He yelled, pushing it at the shield and the shield cracked in a million pieces before hitting Phyrra and launching her spiraling through the air.

"Naruto! You aren't supposed to kill her!" Neji yelled out.

"I shrunk it down?!" Naruto yelled. Phyrra was stuck in the wall. She fell out and slowly stood up. Everyone looked at her.

"Phyrra, can you still fight?" Glynda asked. Phyrra looked down and nodded. She didn't want to lose after two blows. She looked at her spear and picked it up. She charged at Naruto. Naruto grabbed the sharp end of the spear and snapped it off and kicked Phyrra's feet and she fell down. Naruto looked down at her and held the broken spear in front of her face. She looked up and her head fell back.

"Gaara! Come fix her. She's done." Naruto said. He threw the spear end next to her face. Gaara came down and put her on sand and walked her out of the ring. Glynda looked in awe. Three moves and she, "The Invincible Girl", was down.

"W-well class...our winner is Naruto Uzumaki." No one cheered. Team JNPR. Was running down to meet Gaara to check on Phyrra. Team RWBY stood wide eyed. Then they all looked at Blake. She had to kill Naruto and Naruto just fucked up Phyrra. Blake gulped. Naruto jumped back up to the top with the rest of his team.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey my lovelies, things have been crazy, but I'm going to try and hop back on my shit. Thank you for being patient.**

 **Chapter 9: The Pieces in Place**

Phyrra opened her eyes slowly. She felt she was laying on a soft surface. She gripped the surface...sand. She looked to her left and saw Gaara carrying her with his sand. She let out a long sigh and Gaara looked at her.

"Good, you're awake." Garra said.

"Did...did I lose."

"Yes."

"In three hits?"

"Yes." Gaara said. She groaned. She didn't expect to lose at all. She felt that she may have gotten too cocky and lost because of herself. "Your semblance, however, is quite remarkable. I know you barely used it, but I could see how the metal reacted with your body. If only Naruto had a weapon, you could've made it harder." Phyrra looked at Gaara shocked. How did he know her semblance already? No one was supposed to know.

"But how-"

"Phyrra, how do you think I can use sand to my advantage. Our semblances are similar. Yours is just metal and mine is just sand." Gaara hadn't even looked at her the entire time they have been walking. He had been thinking about his sand. He wondered if he could teach her something...he'd have to see.

"Damn. I really thought I'd be scot free on that." Phyrra said, clutching her fist.

"It's not a problem. I actually have a proposal for you." Gaara said, finally looking at her.

"What is it." She looked at him. She noticed the symbol on his head. She couldn't take her eyes off of it. It was...odd.

"I can train you and your semblance for something even greater than what you have now. If you like of course. You'd become stronger and more remarkable." Gaara said to her. Phyrra pondered this for a moment.

"I'd love to, but I haven't seen your skill. I can't take education from someone if I don't know how good they are at the thing they are teaching me." Phyrra stated. She barely knows this guy or what he could _really_ do. She saw I'm so some stuff, but could he _really_ fight.

"Understandable. Whenever I get put up against someone in Glynda's class, you could decide then. Deal?" Gaara asked. He felt like she could do something he hasn't seen in a long time. Phyrra sighed and nodded.

"Deal." Gaara smiled and walked into the infirmary. The nurse took Phyrra and her team ran inside. Gaara waited outside. Naruto soon walked up to Gaara.

"How is she?" Naruto asked.

"She's fine. You broke her forearm however. She won't be able to fight for a long time." Gaara told him. Naruto walked inside the room. Everyone looked at him. Ren stood up and walked to him.

"What do you want?" He asked him. Naruto looked at him.

"I'm here to help." He told Ren.

"Leave, you've done enough." Ren said.

"But I-" Naruto started before he was interrupted by Jaune.

"She can't fight anymore because of you! You hurt my teammate! Get out of here!" Jaune withdraws his sword and points it at Naruto. Naruto scoffed and moved the sword and softly placed his hand on Phyrra's broken arm.

"Hey?! What are you doing?!" Nora yelled. Naruto put a finger over his lips. Phyrra's arm glowed a bit before Naruto left the room. Naruto looked back a the whole team and winked and gave a smirk before he left. Phyrra moved her arm.

"It-it's fixed. It doesn't hurt. It's not broken anymore…" She looked at the door. Who was this fucking kid?

Gaara saw Naruto leave the room.

"Where are you headed?" He asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Training I guess. I don't really have anything else to do." Naruto said.

"Actually Naruto, I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out today?" Blake said behind him. Naruto turned around.

"Uhh, sure. I don't see why not." Naruto replied.

"Thanks. Wanna go eat?" Blake asked.

"Yes please. I'm so hungry." Naruto said. They walked off and left Gaara. Gaara turned the other way. He walked down the hall and outside. He didn't know what do do. He was alone for a while. Gaara decided to go see Glynda so he could work with his sand. He went back inside and toward the classroom.

"WHAT!" Glynda screamed. Gaara stopped and listened from outside f the door.

"Listen, Glynda-"

"NO! I refuse to sit here and let those poor girls do that!"

"Glynda! Listen to me. This means our problems our gone. Blake privately came to me after Naruto almost killed Phyrra and said she was going to kill him today. Ruby is going to Sasuke too. They will be gone. Gaara and Neji will most likely leave after their friends died from accidents."

Ozpin spoke. Gaara's eyes widened.

"Ozpin! You lied to those girls telling them they had to kill them! It's...it's not fair for them! Any of them!" Glynda yelled, breaking into tears. Ozpin sighed.

"I know. I-"

"Why can't you be a fucking man and do it yourself?"

"Because I'm not man enough to die."

"So you would put four innocent girls in danger so you don't die?"

"Yes, because me by myself couldn't take them. But the four girls can. They are stronger together. They fill each other's missing pieces. I...I'm nothing compared to them." Ozpin finally said. Gaara burst through the door and sand went to both of them, putting them in the _Sand Coffin_.

"Tell me where they are being taken and I might spare your lives." Gaara said. Ozpin looked in horror.

"You heard?!" He yelled.

"Yes. And you're about to feel the pain of those girls in you if you don't tell me what I want to know."

"Blake is taking him out to eat and on a walk! Ruby went uhh...I think the movies or a uhh...park. I don't know. It was something!" Glynda yelled. Ozpin looked at her.

"Glynda...you betr-"

"Shut the hell up Ozpin. You betrayed yourself!" Glynda cut him off. Gaara dropped them both. Neji came storming inside.

"Gaara, what's going on?!"

"Ozpin is getting Blake and Ruby to kill Naruto and Sasuke. We have to go, now!"

They fled the scene.

Sasuke and Ruby were on the roof that they had met on. Ruby was struggling to keep her feelings inside, but she managed.

"It's nice out here tonight, Sasuke."

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes. I know a neat trick."

"I don't know Sasuke…"

"Do you trust me?" Ruby nodded her head. On the inside though, she was saying no. "Then close your eyes."

"Okay?"

Ruby closed her eyes but kept one slightly opened enough to where she could barely see out of it. She was scared that Sasuke might try her life, but in the event he didn't yet, she had to comply. She saw Sasuke out his hands together and whisper something.

" _ **Planetary Devistation"**_

Then she saw him blast lighting from his hands.

"Open them up now." He said. She did and she saw the lightning hit a big rock in the air and blow up. What seemed to be a bunch of falling rocks scattered the sky. She was amazed, at first. Then Ozpin's words entered her mind. What if he blew up that rock and the meteors hit a bunch of cities and killed people. She forgot Sasuke even said anything.

"Oh umm...yeah. It's really pretty Sasuke. Now I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." Ruby told Sasuke. Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Do you trust me?" Ruby mocked him. He smiled and closed his eyes. He actually did it. Ruby could tell. Ruby walked behind him. She had Cresent Rose in her hand. She made it a rifle.

"How long do I have to wait?" Sasuke asked.

"Not much longer. A few more seconds." Ruby said. A tear rolled down her cheek. She put Cresent Rose in the middle of Sasuke's back. It wasn't touching him. Her finger was on the trigger and slowly pulled back.

 **BANG!**

Blake jumped up at the loud sound. Her and Naruto were eating across from a building under construction. They dropped a heavy tool that made that sound. Naruto chuckled.

"I guess you're a scaredy cat, huh?" Naruto joked. Blake smiled. She enjoyed his humor. Only problem was, she couldn't trust it anymore. She was too scared of him now. She felt like everything told to her was a lie. She still couldn't figure out why he saved her though. If they were killers, why didn't he kill her? It made perfect imperfect sense. She could see it but also couldn't. She saw something above her. She looked up. Meteors were falling. Not meteors though. Like a bunch of falling starts.

"Woah." Was all she could say.

"That's Sasuke. He's doing...something." Naruto said. "Blake, are you okay?" Naruto noticed something wrong.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You ready?" Blake asked. They already paid. They were just sitting talking.

"Sure." Naruto stood up and held out his hand. Blake grabbed it. They started to leave.

"Naruto…" Blake stopped.

"Yeah Bla-" he was cut off by a kiss. Blake kissed him. He kissed her back. All of he sudden, Naruto felt something wrong. He felt something in his chest and liquid coming out of his mouth. He pulled away and realized that Blake stabbed him. She turned the blade and he started to slowly collapse. He could see Blake crying.

Sasuke fell forward instantly. He felt his chest. Only problem, there was a huge hole in his chest. He turned on his back and saw Ruby with her face in her hands. He leaned his head back. Sasuke started to choke on blood. He spit it out.

"R-Ruby…"

"Ozpin told me, Sasuke! That you were a killer! No more!"

Sasuke's heart sank when he heard that. Ozpin had actually succeeded. Sasuke's head was spinning. Things were being put together.

Naruto could heal himself, so he wasn't too scared. But he wanted to know. He grabbed Blake's blade.

"Blake...what the hell?"

"Ozpin gave me a mission to kill you. A murderer. You lied to me. You lied to everyone. And give me my weapon back." Blake gave him a cold stare.

"Blake, listen, I-"

He was cut off by a kick to the face.

"I don't care. Naruto, you and Sasuke are enemies of Beacon Academy. You are my enemy. I thought I could love you…" she took her weapon back and stabbed him again. She pulled it out of him. "I hate you. You and Sasuke will die." She walked away. Naruto's heart dropped. He felt anger filling him up. Then he remembered. Sasuke. He healed himself and ran to find him. He could feel chakra weakening. It had to be Sasuke. He was on in top of a roof. When he got there, he didn't pay any attention to Ruby. He put his hand on Sasuke's chest and healed him. Ruby looked at Naruto.

"You two lied to us...why?!" Ruby let out while she was crying. Sasuke sit up and rubbed his chest.

"We did nothing wrong. Ozpin had it out for us." Sasuke said. Naruto stopped Sasuke.

"No, Sasuke. It doesn't matter what we say. Blake put it clear. We are enemies of Beacon Academy. They no longer want us there." Naruto told him. "Neji and Gaara are fine to stay, but we aren't." Naruto stood up. Gaara and Neji came up to the roof.

"What happened?!" Neji asked. Naruto looked at him, then at Ruby. He grabbed Cresent Rose and threw it on the ground.

"No!" Ruby yelled and Naruto jumped on it and slammed his feet onto it and smashing it to a million pieces.

"Ozpin declared war on us. Let Ozpin know we are coming for him. And if anyone gets in our way, we will deal with them accordingly. Let's go." Naruto said. They all scattered from the rooftop, leaving Ruby and her shattered weapon. She looked at Cresent Rose. She pulled out her scroll and called Yang.

"Yang, I-i need you to come and get me. Now, please." She said, crying.

The Shinobi were on a ship, talking.

"I can't believe Ozpin screwed them over like that." Neji said. He had gotten a text from his Uncle Qrow. He looked at it.

 **From: Dad/Qrow**

 **Where are you?! Are you safe! Are you with those kids? Did you murder people with them?!**

 **To: Dad/Qrow**

 **They are my friends. I'm sticking by them. No matter what. Don't try to look for us. And relay this message to Ozpin. You guys have 24 hours to prepare. We are coming. If anyone gets in our way, they will be hurt.**

 **From: Dad/Qrow**

 **Ozpin had police looking for all of you. If you guys try to attack the school, operation Protection III will be put in effect. Protection III means the entire school, army, police force, and even some ATLAS students will fight you. You are a criminal. Don't ever bother coming home. You aren't my son and never were.**

Neji put his Scroll away.

"Ozpin has everyone looking for us. Are we sure we should go to war with an entire school?" Neji asked.

"We are enemies of Beacon now. I'm ready to fight them to get to Ozpin." Gaara said. "However, I will not kill anyone but Ozpin."

"Gaara, all I'm going to say is that these people are trying to kill us, we have to be able to fight back with the same mindset or we will die. If you can do that and not kill, go for it. For me however, I'm kill-"

Sasuke started. He was cut off by Naruto.

"No. We aren't killing anyone else. We aren't going to kill Ozpin either. We will disable people who get in our way. Sasuke, you will put Ozpin in a genjutsu. A very long and cruel one. Maybe one that Itachi put Kakashi in. I don't know. But we won't kill anyone." Naruto said. Everyone looked at him. He realized that when him and Blake had kissed, he really did like her. It was a bit rushed for his liking, but he enjoyed it. Then now she hates him. He told them what happened they didn't know what to do or say. They thought it sucked for him. Sasuke was only starting to like Ruby so it hurt him too. Sasuke noticed that Naruto had his normal blue eyes but had his pupils in slits. Sasuke stood up.

"Naruto, were going to get Ozpin. Don't worry. We have 24 hours left. Sleep. Rest up. Be ready to head out soon. And that goes for everyone. Let's go finish this once and for all." Sasuke said. They all nodded. They were going to take down Beacon Academy.

 **Yo yo yo! I just wanna say thank you all for the support I've gotten. It's very much appreciated. I'm sorry I've been slow. The holidays were a thing and school, it's been fucking me up. But I'm going to throw these chapters out and be back on working. I'm not taking another 4 month break LOL. Leave any and all comments and reviews in the review section. Also, if anyone wants to understand why I made the story this way, I can explain privately. Only if you want to know. Thank you and peace out my lovelies.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Legend: "Speech" 'Thoughts' "** _ **Powers/abilities"**_

 **Chapter 10: 24 hours left**

The entire team RWBY was looking at Ruby's weapon in shock. Neither Blake nor Ruby could believe that they pulled off (or almost) stabbing/shooting them and killing them without them even questioning it. Blake thought she knew why. They thought that Naruto and Sasuke had gotten them to trust them fully while not knowing they suspected anything. But she couldn't believe that Naruto survived and destroyed Ruby's weapon.

"Ruby...I'm so sorry." Yang said to her. Ruby was still on her knees crying. Her life had seen to have just ended because of Cresent Rose's death. They heard footsteps and WBY turned around ready to fight. Yang saw the person and recognized them as her Uncle Qrow.

"Are you girl safe?! What happened?" He said. He saw that Ruby's weapon was shattered. He got angry and stuck his scythe inside the top of the building. "Neji was with them. He isn't coming back. I have to keep you girls safe." He seemed to be going on and on.

"Wait wait, what are you talking about?" Yang asked.

"Neji is with them. And your brother too, Weiss. They are coming to attack Beacon In 24hours. All four of them. We have the whole school, army, everything thing apart of the Protection III plan. But Ozpin doesn't know if even that will stop them. They don't know. No one does. Everyone is just going to fight blindly." Qrow told them. They were all in awe. They couldn't believe they were going to have the army out there and weren't sure if _that_ would stop them. "We have to go back, now. You guys have to get ready. This will be ther fight of our lives." Qrow said, grabbing his scythe.

"Wait, our?" Blake asked.

"I have to fight with you all. We may need all the help we can get." Qrow said. Ruby grabbed as much of her weapon as she could.

…

They were back at Beacon resting. It was morning. Around 8. They had until 10 that night, and then they were up to fight four of the strongest people they had ever met. When they got back, Ozpin had just finished his announcement. He told them sort of the truth. He told them that Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara were coming after the school because he had people to kill them because he was scared for everyone and the safety of the school. He didn't exactly lie about it, but he didn't tell the whole truth. Everyone at Beacon got a good nights rest, (well, of course not team RWBY. They had to fight people that they once cared about.) Ruby had gotten little sleep. Maybe 3 hours. She was utterly terrified. She had no weapon, no anything. She felt more powerless than she did before. Especially seeing them both fight. She didn't know if she could survive this. She was sitting on her windowsill. Weiss saw her. She could tell she was in deep thought. She went up to Ruby.

"I'm really sorry about your weapon." She said.

"I don't care about the weapon. I care about the fact I put my trust in someone and they turned out to be different. I really _really_ liked Sasuke but...he's not who he sad he was." Ruby said. She rubbed her eyes.

"I understand. I didn't know Gaara was infactuated with murderers. I feel like my whole entire brother, a person who's back I had and had my back, who wasn't even really my brother. He pretended to be and on my side, he was the best. But to find out who he really was, it messes up everything." Weiss said. "It really sucks." Ruby nodded. She got off the windowsill and hugged Weiss.

"Thank you. At least I can trust you girls, right?" Ruby said.

"Of course." Weiss said. She hugged her back. Blake could hear their conversation. She was getting dressed.

"Do you think you could beat Gaara, Weiss?" Blake asked. Weiss looked at her.

"There isn't a chance in a perfect world. He's got his sand semblance, he's got tactics...him by himself could beat us all I think. If he used his sand right, we're screwed." Blake sighed. "He also isn't the strongest." Weiss added. Yang facepalmed. Yang looked at her scroll. It was her, Neji, and Ruby as her screensaver. She went out into the hallway. She sighed and went to Neji's contact and called him. It picked up.

"Neji?"

"Yes, Yang?"

"Why have you been with them...hurting people? Killing people?"

"Yang, I didn't. No one di-"

"No more lies, Neji! Why did you?! You were like a brother to me! To me you were more than that actually! I loved-" Yang stopped.

"I'm sorry, Yang. I loved you like a sibling too. I still love you like a sister. But your people, Ozpin, have pushed all of us to our tolerance of bullshit. So we will take you all on. Ozpin isn't fit to run Beacon."

"What would you know about being fit?! You run with murderers!" Yang yelled. Neji sighed.

"Naruto wants to talk to Blake. Give her the scroll." Neji said. Yang huffed. She walked back in the room.

"Blake, it's for you." Yang said. Blake raised and eyebrow and took the scroll.

"Hello?"

"Blake, it's Naru-"

"What do you want?"

"None of us want to hurt any of you. And apparently you and I are the voices of reason. Don't go to the fight for Beacon. Please."

"We can't trust any of you. Why would you even try to think you can fight us, and entire army and school? You don't have a chance, Naruto." Blake said.

"Blake, we have more of a chance of surviving than you guys do. We are asking one more time, don't go."

"Fuck you, Naruto. I'm going, and I'm going to kill you myself. You are just like Adam." Blake said coldly.

"Blake, I like you. I won't kill you. None of us will kill anyone on purpose. You can fight us, but you won't win."

"I'm going to kill you."

"*sigh* Blake, don't show up. I don't want-we don't want to hurt you."

"Fuck you." She hung up and threw the scroll to Yang.

"You really hate him, don't you?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. He played me. He played all of us. How can you not hate the people that played you guys?" Blake asked them all. They all looked at each other. "They might have been your relatives, but think about it. They lived their lives as lies. They told us super sad stories that weren't true. They made us feel bad. I am going to kill Naruto. I don't care how strong he is." Blake said. She left the room. They all looked at each other. The intercom beeped.

"ALL STUDENTS OF BEACON, HEAD TO THE SCHOOL ENTRANCE IMMEDIATELY! REPEAT, ALL STUDENTS OF BEACON, GO TO THE SCHOOL ENTRANCE!"

Soon, every student of Beacon Academy were at the entrance of the school. Protection III was in motion. Ozpin stood in front of everyone.

"We are gathered here right now because we have an important mission. 4 people have infiltrated Beacon Academy and are reported to be attacking here tonight at around 10:00 pm. Those "students" names are...Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Brawen, and Gaara Schnee. They are murderers that have tried assassinating our very own professors. We need all of you here today to gather your weapons and be ready to defend our school no matter what the cost. We will have the military, police force, and even Atlas professors and students here to assist you. Thank all of you for being apart of my school. This will be your hardest test yet. Now go, and get ready for battle." Ozpin said. Students scattered to get prepared, the military and police force came in. Atlas people were coming in. Winter and Weiss met up. They started talking.

"I can't believe I'd see the day where I have to kill my own flesh and blood." Winter said to Weiss.

"Pretty much the same. I-i don't want to kill Gaara but we have to. It's sad."

"Yes, but we must follow through with it."

"You seem really calm about this, Winter."

"I have orders to take out. The battlefield is not a place to cry. One of the codes in our army is "soldiers don't cry." We have to show no emotion so our enemies can't hurt us." Winter told her. "You need to learn it too, to survive, Weiss." Weiss listened to her. She understood what she meant. "Now Weiss, I am very heart broken that Gaara has taken this route, but I can't stress over it in the battlefield or I could be killed. It's a hard thing to do, but it can save your life." Winter said. Weiss nodded. "I have to go, Weiss. I have to prepare. I'll see you later." They hugged and Winter went. Weiss took in what her sister said. She understood.

Yang, Ruby, and Qrow started talking.

"Uncle Qrow, how am I supposed to fight without a weapon?" Ruby asked him.

"I brought you this." Qrow handed Ruby a scythe that was kind of like his. It was basically a scythe that was built like his but had a switch to sniper and auto fire. It was silver. "It was my first design. I worked on it more last night. It works perfectly." Qrow said. Ruby hugged Qrow. Yang smiled at the two.

"Thanks Uncle Qrow!" She opened the scythe part and swung it around. "It's not as heavy either." She said.

"Guess you could say it's 'weigh' lighter." Yang said.

Somewhere in a hijacked aircraft.

"Goddammit Yang." Neji mutters.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked. Neji shook his head.

"I feel that Yang said something super stupid." Neji said. Gaara shrugged.

"Shut up." Qrow said to Yang. Yang chuckled. Qrow started to help both Yang and Ruby with fighting just to get a bit more practice in before the battle.

Blake was sitting on top of one of the buildings. She looked out at everything below her. She heard something behind her. She turned around and saw Naruto. She noticed that his pupils were slit. Odd.

"Naruto, what's to stop me from kicking you off this and killing you right now? You aren't supposed to be here for another...8 hours." Blake said. Naruto nodded.

"We all are here scoping everything out. Looking for places to go. We're almost done. We've been here for the past hour. And Blake, whenever this battle starts, because I know you'll be there, you'll know everything Ozpin told you was a lie. For starters...I could've killed you just now. We've been here and could've killed people one by one. But we didn't. We aren't going to kill anyone." Naruto said. Blake looked at him.

"Yeah, what-" Naruto disappeared. Gone. Like that. She needed to make a phone call.

 **9:57 PM**

Everyone was in position. Everyone trained and ready. RWY were looking for Blake and they couldn't find her. She came there and she had the entire White Fang and even Roman Torchwick was there to fight.

"Blake, what are you doing with them?!" Weiss yelled at her.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Was all she said. "I spoke with the White Fang. They will help us defeat them and we will go seprate ways. Is that okay, Ozpin?" Blake asked. Ozpin nodded.

"Great job, Blake." He told her. Ozpin looked at the time. 9:59. "Everyone, get ready! In positions, now!" He yelled. Everyone did as told. They had everything on deck. Team RWBY, Qrow, Ozpin, and Glynda were in the front. 10:00 hit. In a split second, everyone had eyes on the four Shinobi in front of them. None of them had their weapons drawn. Sasuke was the first to speak.

"Ozpin, tell them the truth, or we will be forced to take action." Sasuke said. "Tell them you lied out of fear. You were scared of us. Tell them the truth." Everyone looked at Ozpin.

"I did. You are murderers and-"

"Have it your way." Sasuke said. He snapped his fingers and Gaara trapped Glynda in sand. He lifted her up in the air.

"Wanna change your mind?!" Naruto yelled. Everyone had eyes on Ozpin and his decision.

"No."

" **Sand Burial!"** Gaara yelled and the sand exploded. The sand fell back into Gaara's gourd. Glynda was nowhere to be seen. Everyone was wide eyed. A year rolled down Ozpin's cheek. Ozpin looked at The Shinobi.

"Kill them." Shots fired at them and they dodged them all.

"Stop." Neji said. "Let us show you our real power." Neji activated his Byakugan. " **Byakugan!** " Gaara had sand all around him built up. Sasuke activated Susano'o. Naruto activated Six Paths Kyuubi Mode with Kurama. Naruto pulled out the Nine Tailed Fox on these people. Everyone looked at them. Everyone's eyes were wide. Then, the Shinobi all dropped down to their regular selves, with the exception of Neji's Byakugan. No one said a word.

"That's what we can do, remember that throughout this fight." Gaara said. The Shinobi all charged at the fighters and the fighters charged at the Shinobi.

 **Bonus:**

" **Sand Coffin!"** Gaara yelled. At that moment, the sand dispersed and carried Glynda away from the fight. She was transported unnoticed. A shadow clone of Naruto was waiting for Glynda to be transported next to him. Once she was, Naruto explained to Glynda that he faked her death so she wouldn't have to fight in a battle she didn't want to. Naruto gave her the job of leaving and not saying anything to anyone about the lies Ozpin told. Glynda got an aircraft away from Beacon and down to Vale.

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is really fun making and I'm glad people enjoy the originality of the story. It makes me happy. Thank you all for reading. More chapters coming ahead. Don't worry. On another note, i wanted this to be a different story. What could happen. Not would. Things, people, are all out of place for the simple reason it's what was being played in my head. I made it to be different. Not for it to be cliched or super hard to make, trying to accommodate everyone. Its supposed to be a fanfiction. Something for fun. I wanted to do it because i wanted to do it. Thank you for everyone who supports this. And to those who aren't going to read it because people are OOC, that's cool too. If you like things how you want them, that's what floats your boat. But I'm not going to change up my idea because a few people don't like it. Thank you all, my lovelies. Peace, Love, and Positivity.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Battle of Beacon: Pt 1**

Shots were fired immediately when both sides were charging each other. Gaara pushed sand to block some of them. They all dodged the rest.

Neji was immediately surrounded. He started hitting everyone. Dodging attacks and billets left and right. Some one went for a hit and he grabbed their arm. They couldn't move from his grasp. Someone else tried to hit him and Neji hit him in the face and kicked someone behind him, all while still holding on to the guy. He kicked the guy he was holding into two other people. He turned around and was going for more soldiers.

Gaara was simply standing with his arms folded, blocking bullets and using his sand to attack. He had little rocks of hard sand shooting people and hitting them. Once hit, it would hurt really bad and then disable them by the sand spreading and holding them tight.

Naruto was blocking, punching, and kicking everyone. No one could touch him. He didn't even have to use shadow clones or his actual chakra. He just went with it. He took someone's gun from them and started hitting people with it. He broke it against someone's head and threw the other half at someone else and then drop kicked someone into the ground. He swiped someone's legs and started hitting other people.

Sasuke easily defended himself. He moved and he kicked. He didn't draw his sword, but he fought with the sword sheath. He just kept directing attacks other places and hitting people with his sheath. He shot one fireball and people immediately left after suffering far worse than 3rd degree burns. After fighting these soldiers and kids, it got to a point where they really wondered why they were still fighting. Sasuke got everyone into a group while they were fighting and they fought and talked.

"I don't understand why people still keep coming." Gaara said. He shot a sand cluster at someone.

"It seems...odd." Neji said. He caught a hand and punched the person who was connected to the hand, in the face.

"This is getting tiring." Sasuke said. "And boring." Sasuke yawned and kicked two people and switched places with Naruto. Naruto thought about what Sasuke said.

"Maybe that's Ozpin's plan. We get super tired and we have to fight him while weakened and tired." Naruto suggested. They all thought. Naruto stuck a kunai in someone's hand and pushed them back.

"Possibly. It makes sense." Neji said. Someone tried to hit Sasuke, he kicked that arm and broke it.

"Sasuke, you think you can pull off a genjutsu?" Gaara asked. "A big one?" Gaara made a huge sand wave and took out a bunch of people at once.

"Yeah." Sasuke said. He kicked someone else in the face and he jumped up. He put his hands together. **"Planetary Devastation!"** He yelled. Everyone looked up at the big rock that was behind him. He looked at all of them, except for a select few, and soldiers and White Fang and some Beacon students fell straight to the ground. Only team RWBY, JNPR, Adam, Qrow, Winter, and Ozpin were still standing. Sasuke dispersed the rock. The Shinobi looked at the last standing. Gaara looked at his sisters. He motioned for them to follow. He went a bit away from the rest of the ninjas. Neji jumped back and Qrow, Ruby, and Yang dashed after him. Sasuke went with Neji. Naruto had Blake, Adam, and all of team JNPR to go against. Ozpin watched these battles take place. If the four Shinobi survived, he had to fight them…

 **Two Sisters, One Brother: Gaara's Fight**

Gaara looked at his sisters.

"We don't have to fight. Let me explain everything. Things can-" He dodged a dust bullet. When he looked back, Weiss was two feet away, currently dashing, with her weapon pointed at him. He had sand cover the palm of his hand. He let the point hit his hand and his feet slid back. He ran his hand across the whole blade of Weiss's weapon. He kicked her stomach and sent her back.

"What happened to you while I was gone, Gaara? I knew something was wrong since you first found your semblance." Winter said.

"Nothing is wrong. We never committed these crimes. You're trusting a lying man." Gaara said.

"Why should we trust you?" Weiss asked.

"I'm your brother." Gaara said. That threw both sisters for a loop.

"But you aren't even related to us in any way shape or form." Winter said.

"The years I've lived with you all, it felt like it. Wait...you're telling me that while I've loved you guys like sisters...you never cared for me as your brother?" Gaara asked.

"I di-"

"Let's be real, Gaara, if Dad, Weiss, and you were in a room tied up and I had two bullets and had to use them both on someone, I'd shoot you twice." Winter said, cutting off Weiss. Weiss looked at Winter. She has heard Winter say how much she hated Father. Did she really hate Gaara more? Gaara stood speechless. "Are you surprised? By the time you hit 10, I stopped caring. Weiss was my sister. I could relate to her. You had Whitley." Winter said.

"Whitley tormented me all of the time. I-"

"Gaara, you really thought I could just care about you. Some stranger. I was there for your younger years. But after that, you were on your own." Winter cut him off. Gaara looked down. He sighed. He wiped a tear.

"Weiss...do you feel the same?" Gaara asked. Weiss wanted to say no so bad. But Winter looked at her. She knew she couldn't. She stayed silent. "Right then." He suddenly put Weiss in a sand coffin. He raised her up in the air. He kept her there. "Winter, this is your room. Weiss is tied up. You have one bullet. If you beat me, Weiss lives. If you lose, your bullet goes to Weiss." Gaara said. Winter looked at Weiss.

"Gaara listen, please, I never hated you. I always loved you like a brother!" Weiss yelled.

"Shut it, Weiss. You had your chance to speak. You aren't going to love me because your death is approaching now. You better hope Winter wins." Gaara said. In Weiss's hindsight, she couldn't blame him. She struggled to get out, but she failed. She put all of her faith in Winter to win. Winter charged Gaara. He punched her dead in her stomach and she threw up on his arm.

' _Oh god, I put all my faith in Winter?!'_ Weiss thought. Winter coughed. Gaara kicked her off of him.

"So, the life I've been living with you has been a lie?! I can't really complain now, for I have lied to. About where I'm really from. I tried calling you. Multiple times. You never answered my calls. None. I wanted to let you know my semblance isn't sand. I don't have a semblance. I'm not even from this universe. But now it all comes together. You just never cared!" Gaara said. Winter was confused and I'm disbelief.

"What are you saying, Gaara?" Winter asked.

"I'm not from here. I'm from a world where me being alive made people shake in their shoes. The Kazekage of the Sand Village, Gaara. The one tail jinchuuriki. I am stronger than you can even imagine. I kept it all a secret because I wanted a family. And you guys seemed to care...but turns out it was a lie!" Gaara's eyes went bloodshot. Winter stood up.

"No way. Don't lie. Shut up! Gah!" She charged him again. Gaara laughed. He moved his arm in a straight forward motion and a sand spike went through Winter's stomach. He walked up and he lifted her chin up. She had tears rolling down her eyes.

"Look into my eyes...tell me I'm a liar. See fear. I am…" he got real close to her ear, "your only fear. Your inner darkness. Your nightmare. Your GOD!" Gaara yelled. He let the sand fall limp. He used the sand to cover her wound and keep her alive. He dropped Weiss onto the ground. Weiss hasn't taken her eyes off of Winter. Gaara walked to Weiss and stood in front of her. He looked down at her. She shook all over. She was not trying to hide it. She was absolutely terrified.

"Weiss, I know you didn't lie. Thank you, for being my sister. I will only ask, believe me. I committed no crimes. You were lied to by a fearful man." Gaara said. Weiss shook her head.

"You killed Glynda and Win-"

"Glynda is away from Beacon. Winter will be fine. Take her to a medical ship. But believe me. I never lied to you about anything in a level of importance like this." Gaara said. Weiss looked at him. For once, she actually saw the bloodshot eyes. She saw pain. She saw hurt. She saw...everything. A tear rolled down her eye. She took him in for a hug. She cried into his shoulder. Then she stopped and wiped her eyes.

"No no...soldiers don't cry. They aren't allowed on the battlefield." Weiss muttered. Gaara heard. He pointed his finger at Naruto.

"In the ninja world, we have the same rule. Naruto proved it wrong. Crying doesn't make you weak, but gives you the ability to get stronger. Now, get Winter out of here." Gaara said. Weiss looked at Gaara and at Naruto. She nodded and dragged Winter to the medical ship. She took a glance at her weapon. It was sparkling. She set it against the wall and when the point touched the metal ground, it made a one inch stab through the floor. She wondered how. Then she remembered when Gaara touched her weapon with his sand palm. He made it stronger.

 **Family Feud: Neji's Fight**

Neji stood next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, let me get my family first. I know they want you just as much as they want me." Neji said. Sasuke nodded.

"I'll give them healing cream after your fight." Sasuke said. He dashed back and he watched from a far. Qrow walked toward Neji.

"I don't want to fight you, despite your-"

"I didn't do anything. But it doesn't matter how much I or we say. You trust Ozpin more than us. You want to fight obviously." Neji got in stance. Ruby readied her scythe. Yang shot a bullet out of each gauntlet and charged for a hit. Neji dodged and blocked her hit. As she kept throwing blows, he kept blocking and stopping her hands. Neji threw a punch and Yang tried to use her gauntlets to block it, but they started cracking when he hit them. Qrow was surprised. He didn't think Neji could rival Yang like he was doing. Neji looked at Qrow.

"I'm not holding back. You guys made your choice." Neji said. Ruby and Qrow both went in with their scythes. Neji smirked. He caught both of them and the couldn't get out of his grasp. He shook them off of their weapons and hit them both in the face with their handles. He dropped them and he kicked a charging Yang in the face. When she tried to get back up, Neji threw Qrow's weapon down and it cut some of her hair. He kicked Ruby's weapon into her chest. Qrow tried to punch Neji and he grabbed his wrist. Yang was in her fiery, angry form and she was behind Neji. Neji hit her with the classic elbow to the stomach and a backhand punch to the nose. He then took two fingers and put them on Qrow's chest. They looked at each other in the eye. Neji let go of Qrow's wrist. Right when Qrow processed that, he got one-inch punched and flew around 15 feet back, clutching his chest. Ruby tried to attack him with the scythe again and he grabbed the blade and held it. He saw Yang coming to punch him so he leaned back and pulled on the scythe and it broke and the blade extended out and she punched the blade and cut her fingers. She yelled a bit in pain and grabbed her hand. Neji kicked her love handle and she fell straight down. Ruby tried to punch him and when her fist connected with his jaw, she clutched her wrist. When Neji saw her trying to hit him, he could tell it would hurt her more if he just let her do it. Qrow noticed the whole fight. Ruby was the first to actually touch him, and he let her. They were stuck. They couldn't fight him anymore. Qrow stood up and sighed.

"Let's fight Sasuke now. I'm done with Neji." He told him. Yang agreed. Neji nodded. Sasuke came over and gave them all healing cream and since it was made for people much stronger than them, it worked very fast and like a charm. Neji struck each of their nerves and they started to get a sudden rush of adrenaline. Sasuke had a scythe for Ruby. He had made it. He wanted to give it to her for later but he didn't know when or how. So now was the best time because she didn't have another. Sasuke decided to take off his shirt and stretch. He took _Kusanagi_ and held it, waiting for them to attack. Qrow noticed Sasuke keeping his left eye closed.

"What's wrong with your eye?" Qrow asked.

"It's something that we don't won't to fight. His right eye open will screw us. That left one will destroy us." Ruby explained. Sasuke nodded. Qrow took note of that.

 **The Hated: Sasuke's Fight**

Yang went straight into her fire state and charged Sasuke. Sasuke did a roundhouse kick straight to her face. Ruby fired off shots, and since Sasuke designed it, he made it really fast and she used it right, she might be able to contest him a bit. He dodged the bullets and he made his regular _Sharingan._ Qrow noticed as he went to strike downward with his scythe. Sasuke used his sword to block. When Sasuke's sword connected with Qrow's scythe, his sword cut halfway through Qrow's scythe. Qrow internally freaked out, then was kicked in the stomach. Ruby saw that Sasuke was in the middle of Yang and Qrow and that she had a direct shot. She took it. When Sasuke heard the noise, he turned around and he immediately cut the bullet in half. One half hit Yang in her shoulder and the other hit Qrow's leg.

"Fuck!" Yang yelled. She grabbed her shoulder and fell to the ground. Her left shoulder. The bullet hit her just right. Her left arm was immobile. She could barley move it. Qrow's right leg was hit, right above his kneecap. Sasuke looked at them both. Then Ruby. He started to slowly walk toward her then broke into a run. He swung his sword and she blocked with her scythe. They both were striking and blocking each other. Sasuke blocked her over the head hit and grabbed her arm.

"I didn't do it. None of us did." Sasuke told her.

"I don't believe you, Sasuke!" Ruby yelled.

"If you didn't do it, may we all be struck down with lightning!" Qrow yelled. Ruby's eyes widened.

"No, Sasuke!" She yelled. Sasuke disarmed her of her scythe and pushed her on her ass. Sasuke jumped as high as he could.

"What's he doing?" Yang asked. She helped Ruby up.

"Were dead." Ruby said. Qrow staggered up.

"How?"

"Why did you have to say lightning?"

"It's a metaphor. A common one. Why?"

"Sasuke told me lies, but I don't think he lied about his powers. He can and will strike us all with lightning." Ruby told them. They all looked up at him. He was standing on a nearby building. Storm clouds came over head. They could hear thunder.

"Well, looks like after this you'll have to believe me." Sasuke said. Lightning shot to Sasuke's hand. He seemed to now control it. "Now, begone...with the Thunderclap!" He swiped his hand down. _**"Kirin!"**_ Lightning shot down and hit all three of them. Neji stood next to Sasuke.

"Are you sure it worked?"

"No." They were knocked out. Soon, Yang stood up and her wound didn't hurt anymore.

"What the?"

"I basically took lightning and healed you all and made your nerves go haywire. You won't really feel much pain and you have a boost if energy." Qrow made a fist and stretched his leg.

"Why?"

"I don't know what Ozpin has up his sleeve. We need all we can get."

"I'm not fighting Ozpin. He's my friend, my boss. He's-"

"A liar…" Ruby said. Everyone looked at her. "Sasuke, what did you just do to me?"

"I showed you the truth through a mind technique called genjutsu. You witnessed everything that I've experienced, in both worlds, through my eyes. You felt every bit of pain I felt that was happening physically and mentally. You now, know that none of us were lying." Sasuke said. Neji smiled. Ruby fell straight to her knees and looked down at the ground. Qrow and Yang looked at Sasuke and Ruby. Yang ran toward Sasuke and he just looked her in the eye and she tripped and fell flat on her face. Qrow looked at Sasuke. At this point, he realized that he was too weak. He couldn't fight Sasuke. Sasuke could look at you and you'd be defeated. Neji was way too strong too. He stuff really hurt. And he was barely trying. Sasuke looked at him and he looked up at Sasuke. He was in the gen-whatever. He experienced all of Sasuke's pain. Torture. Feelings. It hurt. He was out of it in a second. He looked around and Yang was up. He looked at Neji. Neji looked at him.

"Neji, I'm s-" he was cut off by Neji immediately in front of him. He shoved his hand through Qrow's throat and Qrow could feel him snap his spinal cord...like he did those two Grimm. He picked him up and looked at him.

"Pathetic." Was all that Neji said. He tossed him aside. Qrow woke back up and he was sweating so much. He felt his throat. Nothing happened. Sasuke was now standing next to him. Qrow backed away.

"What the-what the fuck was that?!" Qrow yelled in absolute fear. Sasuke got down in front of him. Qrow noticed Sasuke's left eye.

"That was a genjutsu. You only lived in each worlds for a second. One full second. You are weak, but you have power that can go against Ozpin. Me alone can kill Ozpin. But I don't want to kill him. He is going to be stuck in a _ **Tsukiyomi**_ , the name of my genjutsu. I need everyone's help to bring him down. I don't know if he is super strong or has anything up his sleeve. I don't. But that's just I need help. Do you get it now, Qrow?" Sasuke said to him. Qrow looked and everyone (that was there) was around him.

"Am I-"

"No. This is reality."

"Then yes, I believe you all." Qrow said. Yang hugged Neji and Neji hugged her. Qrow went to apologize to Neji. Sasuke was standing on a building looking at Naruto. He heard a shot and Ruby was up there next to him.

"Hi." Ruby let out.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, I'm-"

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't say it. I don't care."

"But Sasuke I-"

"You know that after you guys did what you did and didn't believe us afterward, we were all messed up. It didn't matter what we told you. You didn't care. So why should give a shit about your sorry? Your how you didn't know or mean to? Why should I?"

"You shouldn't, Sasuke! You shouldn't. But do you understand why we thought it was a lie. We didn't know we were being played. All of our emotions turned against us." Sasuke stayed silent for a minute. Ruby got in front of him and hugged him.

"Please, Sasuke. I don't care if we are together anymore. I don't care if you love me. I don't care if you don't want to be my friend. But please, Sasuke. Forgive me. Understand it. Please. Just know I didn't want to, I just thought it was something I had to." Sasuke stayed silent. He thought about it. When he internally decided to forgive her, he felt his heart again. Being attracted to Ruby. It was hard for him to ever feel it before but he could feel it. He looked down at Ruby. She was crying. He lifted her chin up to look at him. He wiped her face. They kissed. Yang, Qrow, and Neji all saw it. Yang went next to Neji.

"So basically, we aren't related at all, are we." She asked.

"Not in the slightest way. Why?" Neji asked. He was pulled to look at Yang and Yang kissed him on the lips. Neji was stunned for a minute and he kissed her back. Qrow looked at them. He almost went crazy then remembered that they weren't related. Then all of Yang's remarks and looks she gave him made sense. He felt old. He grabbed his flask and domed the whole thing.

 **Unstoppable: Naruto's Fight:**

Naruto was stretching across from Blake, Adam, and team JNPR.

"So this guy, again?" Adam asked Blake.

"Yeah." She answered. Phyrra was stuck looking at Naruto. Jaune came to talk to her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"No. I'm not. I don't want to fight him again." She said.

"We have to. We all should be able to take him. It's a complete blowout if everyone fights him at once." Jaune said.

"I don't know…"

"Me either. But we have to try."

"Jaune, they brought out the entire school and army. They survived for literally 5 minutes. All by themselves. How long would our team last?"

"..."

"Exactly." Phyrra said. She make her spear a rifle and pointed it at Naruto. He wasn't facing them. She shot it and the bullet was aiming right for his back. Naruto turned around and snagged the bullet.

"I didn't know we already started." He said. Everyone looked at Phyrra. Then Naruto.

"How the fuck did he catch that?!" Ren yelled. Naruto looked at the bullet. He threw it back at Phyrra and it hit her arm.

"Gahh!" She yelled. The bullet embedded itself in her arm. Ren started shooting at Naruto while running at him. Naruto dodged and he chakra dashed at him and dodged the bullets and deflected some and punched Ren in the stomach. Nora tried to hit him with her hammer and he blocked the hammer with his left hand while he made a shadow clone. That shadow clone pushed Ren away and kicked Nora before disappearing. Adam tried to swing at him with his sword. Naruto blocked it and punch him in the face, cracking his mask. Blake came at Naruto with and acrobatic flip/kick. He dodged and went for a kick toward her chin. She made a stone clone and she was behind her stone and when Naruto kicked the head off the stone, it hit her in the face. Phyrra threw her shield at him. He ducked and it hit Adam just as he stood up. Blake jumped at Naruto and swung at him with her weapon and Naruto directed it away, but grabbed her leg and pulled her to the ground, disarming her of her weapon. Nora swung her hammer up toward Naruto's face. Jaune was coming to attack him from behind while Blake was below him. In a split second, he pushed Blake onto the ground hard, dropped down and kicked Jaune's shins to make him fall forward. Nora was mid swing and couldn't stop it. Nora's hammer connected with Jaune's face. He did a double backflip before landing on his back. Phyrra saw and charged Naruto with the spear. Naruto jumped and kicked it away and right then Adam and Ren were on both sides of him about to punch him while he was still mid air. Naruto made a shadow clone that kicked him on the ground. It took the hit but when it disappeared, their momentum kept going and they punched each other in the face. Blake tried to hit Naruto while he was on the ground. He rolled away and Nora tried to hit I'm with the hammer and he rolled a bit back toward Blake. Blake saw he couldn't roll away anymore. She jumped for him and Naruto saw Nora's hammer was still in the ground. He punched the side that was in the ground. The force caused for the handle to fly out of her hand and hit Blake in the nose. He got on his back and kicked the handle back up and it hit Nora in the nose. He jumped from his back to his feet and immediately ducked when a bullet was coming to hit him. He did a matrix strike dodge. He jumped back away from them. Ren shot a bunch of bullets at him and caught them all. Adam was charging toward Naruto so Naruto crushed the bullets to dust and threw it in his face and kick-swiped his feet. Ren went face to face with Naruto and starte throwing hands. Naruto caught one, pushed the other away, and punched him in the chest. Ren coughed.

"Is that all you got?" He asked. Naruto smiled.

"Actually, remember what we showed you before. No. It's not." He sat on the ground and meditated, but not before making shadowclones. They surrounded him and stood guard. Phyrra was helping Jaune recover. Adam came over.

"You really got messed up." Adam said.

"Thanks." Jaune replied. Nora was continuing to apologize over and over again. Ren was resting. Blake was waiting for Naruto. Adam came up behind her.

"You really have a lot of crazy exes." He said.

"Yeah, but they both betrayed me." She said. Adam hugged her from behind. Blake tried to move. He pulled her back.

"Look Blake, I'm sorry. Fighting here next to you helped me see. Forgive me. Please?" Adam said.

"No. Get off." She tried to move again but Adam kept his grip.

"Come on, Blake. Just another-" Suddenly Adam fell back. He was clutching his shoulder. Blake saw a knife in his shoulder. She looked forward. Naruto's shadow clone had thrown a kunai at him. He got him off of her. Suddenly, the shadow clones all disappeared. Naruto stood up with different eyes and an orange tint around them. Blake gritted her teeth and ran at Naruto and swung at him. He dodged it and grabbed her wrist. She tried to kick him and punch him with her other hand but he blocked them then made a shadow clone and made a _**Rasengan**_. Her eyes widened. He pushed it into her stomach and let go of her wrist. She flew backwards, spinning. They all saw this. Ren and Adam ran at him again. Nora jumped and was coming down with her hammer. Phyrra and Jaune charged him. Naruto sighed. He grabbed both of Ren's arms and pulled him in and kneed him in the stomach. He let go of him and jumped and wrapped his arms around Adam's neck and wrapped his legs around Ren's neck. He used his legs to swing Ren up and hit Nora out of the air. After that, he RKO'd the fuck out of Adam. He used his back to pop up and kick Jaune in the face and grabbed Phyrra and head butted her. Blake staggered up. She was breathing heavily. She limped over to Naruto. Naruto looked at her. She threw punches, but they were so lifeless. It wouldn't hurt a baby. Naruto just moved out of the way while she kept punching.

"Blake, stop." Naruto said.

"No...I have to keep trying...to beat you!" Blake said. She fell over and Naruto caught her and stood her back up.

"Blake, I'm not even trying. I said I wasn't going to kill you all. I meant it." He said. Phyrra stood up.

"Why not now? The reason we're here is because you killed people." Phyrra argued.

"Because we never did. Ozpin is scared that we would kill him." Naruto said.

"Why...why would he kill you?" Blake asked.

"Because, he tried to kill me and Sasuke as babies. He was willing to give up the lives of so many people just to get to us. That's why we put most everyone in a genjutsu." Naruto explained.

"You killed Glynda!" Nora yelled. She was helping Ren up.

"She's safe and away from here. Don't worry. She didn't deserve anything. She believed us because she knows it was true. She tried to stop Ozpin, but he didn't listen." Naruto told them. He popped his neck and his _**Sage Mode**_ went away. He stretched out. "Ahh, this was an okay workout." He muttered to himself.

"Did you say…"workout"?" Ren asked him.

"Yeah. Wait, you guys thought you had a chance? Well, sorry but no. My muscles were getting stiff. I could train with Sasuke and them, but we need more space." Naruto said.

"More space?" Blake said.

"Yeah, unless we wanted to destroy the entire school." Naruto said. "This was a better option. I thought of this after we decided to come and do this." He explained. They all looked at each other wide eyed. He said they were and okay workout. He fought all of them and he literally was barely trying. "Anyway, I'm going to go fight Ozpin. You guys want to come and help out? He lied to all of you and made you guys lose a losing fight?" Naruto said. Jaune shook his head.

"No. How do we know _you_ aren't still lying?" He asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Because I didn't kill you. In fact, I have healing cream. Here. Also, if I wanted to, my alone could destroy the world and no one could stop me. But you're all still here." He gave them the healing cream. "I have killed before. I won't lie. In this world, I've killed. Adam, you know why. And Blake, you should too. The people who tortured me when I was captured by your people. I didn't mean to, but shit happens. I don't care if you believe us, but I'm still bringing Ozpin down. With or without help. Now, use as much of that as you need." Naruto said. Naruto wiped sweat off of his head. He took off his shirt and wiped it all off. He took out a weird looking kunai and threw it at a building.

"I'll be back soon." Was all he said and he disappeared to the building with an orange flash. They all talked it over. Weiss, Yang, Ruby, and Qrow got with the rest. They each explained everything they needed to. They decided they were going to take down Ozpin together. The Shinobi all got together. They were all sweaty and they weren't really comfortable. They had to change into just shorts, each matching their assorted color. Naruto with orange, Sasuke was black, Neji, brown, and Gaara was white. They all had their weapons ready. Everyone was ready to confront Ozpin. They all walked to where Ozpin was. Ozpin looked at them.

"We know, Oz." Qrow said. "Why would-"

"You saw what they could do. What they were capable of. At first I just wanted to off them as babies. I didn't want grow up in bad places. Experiencing horrible things. That's before I knew how strong they were. They could kill everyone and no one could stop it. So I tried." Ozpin admitted.

"I was trying to do what's best. I don't want to hurt anybody. Yes, I stretched the truth a lot, but for the protection of everyone." He continued.

"Ozpin, these people were willing to die because we thought we were killing bad people. Not innocent children." Qrow said.

Sasuke pointed at Ozpin.

"You caused this shit situation, now you're about to fucking pay for it." Sasuke yelled.

"Go!" Neji yelled and everyone ran at Ozpin.

 **This is the first part. Wanted to make it specialer (?) so I waited long and made it longer. Things will wind down and a new Arc will be coming after this. Think of this as TV seasons. Just not too long of a wait. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you, my lovelies and I can't wait to get the next one out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I own nothing.**

 **Ninjas of Remnant**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Battle of Beacon Part II:**

When they all ran at Ozpin, Ozpin got his wand out and threw Yang and Blake out of the way, far away from the battle scene. Qrow swung his scythe at Ozpin, only for him to dodge and hit him with a blast that landed Qrow on his back. Weiss tried using glyph attacks, but they were only dodged. Ozpin shot full on blast at everyone else standing. Phyrra threw her spear at him right before she was hit with a blast. The spear grazed his arm. Ren was shooting at him and a bullet caught Ozpin in the left calf. The Ninjas were quick. They were able to sneak around and see Ozpin's blast. While Ozpin had Ruby and Juane pinned down behind a piece of debris, Neji grabbed Ozpin's arm and tossed him toward a building. Neji rushed him and Ozpin could only barely dodge him but couldn't take the offensive. Ruby got a call from Yang on her scroll.

"Yang, why are you calling me?!" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby, we might have to back out of this assault all together!"

"What, why-"

"There are Grimm literally everywhere closing in very fast!"

"What do you me-"

Just then, Yang and Blake ran back to where the group was and when they passed Ruby and Juane, an entire horde of Grimm were behind them. Ruby shot a few before turning and running. Juane was about to run with everyone else, but Weiss was stuck. There was a Boartusk about to charge behind Weiss that she couldn't see because she was distracted by an Ursa. Juane was the closest to her. He ran toward Weiss as fast as he could and pushed her out of the way of the Grimm. Weiss looked behind and saw Juane with a tusk through his stomach.

"Weiss…" Juane coughed. A bit of blood came out of his mouth. "Get out of he-"

Just then, and Ursa punched Juane away from them, where he lied there. Weiss got up and ran toward Juane and picked him up.

"Weiss, don't worry about me…"

"Help me out here, Juane. You know you're scared to die, you don't need to be a hero."

Juane tried to take weight off of Weiss but Grimm were quickly coming. Qrow ran in front of them.

"Go, get out of here!"

Qrow started taking Grimm out while Weiss and Juane made their escape. Ruby, Phyrra, and Ren provided covering fire for them. When they were behind cover, Weiss sat Jaune down. Her clothes were painted red.

"Juane!" Phyrra went next to Juane and tried to look at the wound.

"Where the fuck are Naruto and the rest!" Blake yelled.

"You bastard!" Neji yelled, kicking Ozpin toward a wall. The Ninjas surrounded him.

"I had to. I was trying to not have this situation happen." He said, spitting blood.

"This situation happened because of your decision." Gaara said.

"It could've been worse for all I know!" Ozpin said. He tried standing up. Sasuke kicked his leg. Just then, clapping was heard from behind them. Everyone looked to the sound. A woman who was white with red eyes and purple vein-like accents on her arms and face.

"Bravo, kids. You guys single handedly trapped one of my biggest threats. Without me lifting a finger." This woman said.

"Salem." Ozpin muttered.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Salem. And I've come to offer a deal. Kill Ozpin yourself or turn him over to me to be killed, and the surrounding Grimm outside will no longer be a problem, or, Grimm and death will certainly be in your future." She said so nonchalant. Sasuke looked outside and saw Grimm everywhere with their friends stuck, fending themselves off.

"Naruto, they are everywhere. I can barely see the ground." Sasuke said.

"Right you are, Purple Eye. There is a lot of hate. And we know what Grimm feed off of, don't we? So what will it be, _Naruto_?"

"I'm not killing Ozpin or letting him be

killed." Naruto said.

"He doesn't deserve death." Gaara agreed.

"Oh...I see." Salem said. Just then, the entirety of teams RWBY and JNPR with Adam, Qrow, and Winter came running in the building, escaping Grimm. The original people in the room noticed Juane wounded and bleeding. Qrow saw Salem.

"Everyone back up!" He yelled.

"Who is she?" Nora asked.

"Salem, what are you doing here?" Qrow yelled.

"I want Ozpin. They have him but won't turn him over. And I don't want to have to prove a point." Salem said. Cinder emerged from a doorway. She noticed Sasuke but ignored him.

"Cinder!" Ozpin yelled.

"This is bad…" Qrow muttered to himself.

"I know her. She's the one I saved Glynda and Ruby from." Sasuke said.

"Ozpin, or I will start with the half alive one!" Salem yelled.

"No! I refuse to die!" Ozpin said.

"It might not be your choice." Neji said, grabbing him.

"There has to be another way," Naruto said. "What else do you want?"

"Hmm...there isn't. Because if I kill Ozpin, I have a problem with you four." Salem said, realizing her problem.

"Salem, get out of here. This doesn't concern you." Qrow said.

"This very well concerns me. However…" she looked at the teams. "It doesn't concern you. Any of you except these four."

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked.

"I have a new proposition. I'll take Ozpin prisoner, but you four have to leave and never interfere with anyone at Beacon or I will kill them each, one by one." Salem said. Cinder walked next to Salem. Ember fell from the ceiling behind the teams. "What do you say?" Salem asked.

"What do you mean, 'not interfere'?" Naruto asked.

"Leave, and never return, speak, or even think about coming back here. Agree now, they all live. Disagree, I'm starting with him." She said, pointing at Juane.

"You guys will do no such thing!" Qrow said. Salem snapped her fingers and Cinder shot fire at Juane, but it was blocked by Neji, who directed it back at her. Cinder dodged. Grimm started breaking walls little by little. Salem looked at Neji, surprised.

"Hmm...I see. I can't even have you guys live and stay away. You will have to die. You four." Salem concluded. Naruto walked over to Juane and healed him.

"I'm not leaving this place behind. These are my new friends. I've fought way harder battles than this. You will lose, Salem. It is best if you leave." Naruto said.

"Well, now you're about to have Grimm to deal with." Salem said. Sand started to cover the teams up. Salem looked at the sand. "Wow. You guys are powerful. And I can see me alone is beat. But Grimm will surely kill you. And Cinder and Ember." Salem said. Gunfire sounded outside. Screeches and the sound of Grimm dying. Salem looked out of the window and saw soldiers and students killing Grimm left and right. "How-"

"I woke everyone up. No one is concerned about fighting us anymore. It's the Grimm now." Sasuke said.

"What a sudden, chaotic turn of events this was. Feels like everything is just happening so quickly." Neji said, sarcastically. Ozpin had already had an escape route to go out of. He jumped and made a break for it. In a second, Sasuke had a sword to his throat and Naruto had a Rasengan ready. Ozpin's eyes flashed to the moment before he threw them off of Beacon Cliff. And just then, he came back to reality when he was hit with a Rasengan and flew through the building and outside. Cinder, Salem, and Ember escaped. No one cared. They weren't the problem. Gaara freed the teams. He put a sand shield around the building. Neji jumped out of the building before it fully closed. Naruto and Sasuke were already out.

"What now?" Weiss asked Gaara.

"Stay here." Gaara said. He left the sand shielded building. When Ozpin hit the ground, students and soldiers surrounded him to help him up. The four ninjas were in front of them all. Most Grimm were taken out. The Ninjas were surrounded.

"You are surrounded! Drop your weapons and put your hands up!" A soldier shouted.

The Ninjas looked at each other. Naruto nodded to them. They dropped their weapons and put their hands up. The sand shield around the building dropped. The teams inside could see them surrendering. A bunch of soldiers went at Naruto but he ran past them and grabbed Ozpin's throat.

"Tell them, Ozpin. Turn yourself in. We don't want to fight anymore." Naruto said. Ozpin looked at him. General Ironwood pointed a gun at Naruto's head.

"Let him go, kid. You're done." He said.

"No." Ozpin said. "Ironwood...they are all innocent." Everything stopped. Naruto let go of Ozpin and turned around.

"That all that was needed." Naruto said. Ozpin shot a blast from his wand at Naruto's back and it came from out of his chest and he pushed Ironwood's gun and it was aimed at Naruto when it went off. It hit Naruto in his shoulder and went through. Before Sasuke could react, it hit him in his heart. The blast that went through Naruto's chest split in two and hit Neji and Gaara in the stomach, all in less than 3 seconds. All the Ninjas were down. The soldiers tackled Ozpin and handcuffed him. Medics went to the Ninjas aid. Each Ninja was taken to a different airship. The teams were wide eyed and couldn't comprehend what happened. Blake ran down to Naruto's airship, Ruby to Sasuke's, Yang and Qrow to Neji, and Weiss to Gaara's, with Winter already inside.

 **Gaara's Airship:**

"Ahhh!" Gaara yelled. He didn't have his sand armor on when he was hit. It went right through his stomach. He was in a lot of pain. He passes out because he couldn't bare it. Weiss was laying on his chest, crying. Winter looked down at Gaara and went to touch his face. Weiss slapped re hand away from him.

"Don't touch him!" She screamed. Winter backed away. "I can't believe you, Winter. Those things you said. You meant them!" Weiss stood up and got an inch away from her face. "He was our baby brother!" She yelled.

"Weiss, I'm sorry but I couldn't care for him like I did you and Whit-

She was cut off by a punch to the face. She was stunned. She looked back at an angry Weiss.

"He was more family to us both than father and Whitley were combined. It was going to be just us, but he came to our world and he was our brother." Weiss said.

"He wasn't our blood, so I-" she was cut off again by another punch. Winter grabbed Weiss and was about to hit her when sand wrapped her hand. They both looked at Gaara who could barely lift his face and arm up.

"Leave...Weiss alone." He said. He felt his Scroll buzz. He grabbed it and dropped it. He fell off the table to get it.

"Gaara!" Weiss yelled. She helped him up. Gaara looked at the message.

"Oh shit." He said. He stood up and he went to the side of the airship and opened the door.

"Gaara, what are you doing?!" Weiss shouted.

"Weiss, if I don't make it back here, remember, you were the best sibling i've ever had. I love you so much." Gaara said.

"Gaara, what are you saying?! Please, I need you here! Please don't go!" Weiss yelled. He hugged him tightly, crying on his shoulder. Gaara had sand plug his wound.

"Weiss, I have to go. I love you, little sister." Gaara said. He got out of Weiss's grip and jumped out of the airship.

"No, Gaara!" Weiss cried out when he jumped.

 **Neji's Airship:**

Neji was breathing heavily. He was clutching his wound. Yang was there next to him. Qrow across from him.

"This really... _really_ hurts." Neji said. His arm wrap had a lot of blood on it. Yang looked at the wound.

"It doesn't look so good. But we're almost at the hospital." Yang said. Neji's Scroll rang. He picked it up. It was from Naruto. He answered.

"Hel-" He started. He heard Naruto's voices screaming. Neji dropped the Scroll. "You have to be fucking kidding me." He said. He got up and stumbled over and Qrow caught him. Neji coughed up blood on him.

"What's going on?" Qrow asked.

"I'm going to die, Qrow, Yang." Neji said. He was able to stand on his own and went to the airship door.

"What are you talking about? We're almost at the hospital." Yang said.

"That's not what's going to kill me. It's what I have to stop is. I would say that I'd be fine, I'd make it out. But with the condition I'm in now and what we have to stop, I'm going to die." Neji explained.

"Neji, no you won't, don't talk like that. What is it anyway?" Qrow asked.

"I don't have time to explain. I love you both. Very much so." Neji said. He opened the airship door and was stopped by Yang. He turned around and kissed her. He looked at her. "Goodbye." He jumped out and Yang was just stunned. She dropped to her knees.

"Uncle, he wasn't lying. He was...so scared." Yang said. Tears streamed down her eyes. "This isn't fair."

"I'm sorry, Yang. I...I don't know what to say." Qrow said.

"If you told me that he'd be okay, and he actually would be, that'd help. But he's going to die." Yang said.

 **Sasuke's Airship:**

Sasuke was lying on the table. He had barely any life in him. Ruby was sitting next to him, looking at him. Tears hitting is arms. He groaned.

"Sasuke?!" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby, I'm going to die soon. I can feel it. I need you to tell Naruto something. And tell him to tell the others." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, what? What do you-"

"No, Ruby. Listen. Tell Naruto that "my planet is falling." Right now. Call and tell him." Sasuke said. He felt his wound and sighed. Ruby called Naruto and he answered.

"What's wrong, Ruby?" He said.

"Sasuke told me to tell you that he feels like he's going to die, and that 'his planet is falling'." Ruby said. There was silence.

"You tell Sasuke he has to come and try! Tell him our death is inevitable now!" Naruto screamed. He hung up.

"Sasuke, Naruto said you have to come try. What is he-"

"Ruby, remember when I made that big rock behind me?"

"Yeah."

"When I did, I kept it there. I rose it up higher though. When I got shot, I lost a lot of chakra and that rock is coming toward Remnant. This planet will be destroyed if we don't go stop it. I'm sorry, Ruby, but this is it." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke...no no. Please no." She said. She fell to her knees and started bawling.

"Ruby, I'm sorry." Sasuke said. He got up and stumbled to the door and kicked it off. "Ruby…" she sniffled. "I...I love you." She was stunned and looked up to see him jump out.

 **Naruto's Airship:**

Naruto tried healing himself, but he didn't have a lot of chakra left. Blake was sitting on the floor rocking back and forth, hoping Naruto wasn't dead. It was completely silent. Blake didn't know he was awake, Naruto didn't know she was there. Naruto felt his pocket vibrate. Blake heard it. Naruto reached for it and looked at the contact.

"What's wrong Ruby?" He said. Blake stood up and looked at him in relief. Then she saw his face. "You tell Sasuke he has to come and try! Tell him our death is inevitable now!" He hung up. He saw Blake.

"What do you mean your death is inevitable?" Blake said. Naruto looked at her. He sighed.

"I have to make some calls." He said. He called Neji. "Neji, Sasuke's _**Planetary Devastation**_ is about to hit the planet. We have to stop it. Say your goodbyes. You're going to die." Was all he said. He hung up. He texted Gaara. Naruto walked to the airship door. He looked at Blake with tears in his eyes.

"Naruto, I know there is nothing I can do. But I have to let you know, I never thought I could love again until I met you." Blake said.

"I love you too Blake. I'm sorry it's ending like this." Naruto took off his headband and put it on her head. Blake looked up at him and touched the headband. "I'll always be with you." He made a thumbs up and his classic eyes closed smile. "Believe it." He said. He jumped out of the airship and landed on the ground. He looked up and saw a huge rock heading for Earth. He mustered up all his chakra and went into Kyuubi mode. "This is all I have? Well damn." He said. He made a _**Rasen-Shuriken**_ in his hand and charged it up as much as he could. He jumped toward the rock and as he jumped, he saw the other Shinobi along with him. Neji could only use his fist, Gaara made a huge sand wave, and Sasuke made half a **Susano'o**. Naruto threw his attack, Sasuke tried to push it back with his, Gaara was using his sand, and Neji hit it, but it couldn't be stopped.

"What do we do, guys?" Naruto asked.

"I have a plan, but, we will die." Gaara said.

"I already expected to die." Neji said.

"What's your plan, Gaara?" Sasuke asked.

"You guys have to push it back far enough for me to make a Sand Bowl. It will blow up inside of there and Remnant will be okay. However, we will die from the explosion and no chakra left." Gaara said.

"It's been an honor to fight with you guys and have you all as my friends." Neji said.

"Agreed." Naruto said.

"Let's go." Sasuke said. Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji went up and could only slow it down a bit. Naruto pushed himself to go into 9 Tails mode with Kyuubi to hold the rock. Neji could only try to punch it up. Sasuke pushed his full Susano'o and was going to cut it in half, but that would've made matters worse. So he helped Naruto try to hold it. Their chakra was depleting very fast. Gaara made a huge Sand Bowl and the rock set in there. Once it made contact, the rock exploded. Everyone could see it happen. Team RWBY was running on their way. When they saw the explosion, the shockwave pushed them back and knocked them out. It even knocked over buildings in the Kingdoms. Everything seemed to happen in a blur. Team RWBY was found first. And that's when the blur happened. It seems that the second they were found, Ozpin was imprisoned for life, Glynda came to run Beacon, then lastly, The Ninjas of Remnant's funeral, held at Beacon Academy. The funeral was in the forest where they made their tombstone for their friends. Everyone in the academy attended. Even some Atlas students and Soldiers did. It was open casket. They were dressed in tuxedos. Glynda came forward to speak.

"I...I was there to meet all four of them. I even found one of them when they were here. Apparently, they aren't from this world, or even universe. Yet, they defended it like their own. Neji Brawen Hyuga, Gaara Schnee of the Sand, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki, are the greatest heros Remnant has seen. Saving it from an attack that would've wiped out all of humanity, and how did we treat them? Like garbage. I'm deeply sorry that our burdens befell you. You guys saved me from the Battle of Beacon, run by an insane person, yet, you four alone took on an entire school, army, and the people closest to you and survived it. You only died protecting us from a planet sized rock hitting us. I am forever greatful. Now umm...the people closest to them, Team RWBY has asked to say a few words." Glynda walked off the stage. Yang came up first.

"I, umm...I remember when I first met Neji. It was the day my stepmom died. My real mom was gone and I went to look for her, putting my little sister Ruby in a wagon and went out. We were attacked by Grimm, but Neji saved us. He killed them both and because of that, were here today. He was the strongest person I've ever known. Time went on, and I hated the fact he was my cousin. Or so I thought at least. We had a lot of fights, him letting me win most. I thought it was because I was stronger, but it was because he was. In strength and in character. He was the best person that has been in my life, along with my other family. Neji, I love you. And you will be missed." Yang said. She bowed and walked off. Weiss came up.

"Gaara came in my life when we were young. We actually shared those sibling moments. He would come to me for everything, and me to him. Little did I know, I was the only person who actually cared for him in our family. But as I cared for him, he cared for me. In fact, he asked me to keep it secret, but said if he died, he wanted me to tell a certain girl something. He kept a box of letters for people in case he wasn't around anymore.

'Phyrra Nikos, I remember seeing you fight. I noticed our abilities were the same and it made me instantly attracted to you. In my last life, I never knew what it was like to have feelings for someone. I sometimes talked to you, we shared some laughs, and it was amazing. I just wish I had the chance to tell you alive. I'm sorry.' He has many more that I will pass out later. But he highlighted that one I believe for a reason. He was a caring and thoughtful person. I'm glad I had him by my side when I did. I'm sad he's gone now. Thank you, Gaara, you were the best brother or sibling someone could have. And I bet your other Ninjas knew it as well." Weiss said. Phyrra was crying. Blake walked up next.

"I'm going to keep mine brief. Naruto saved my life and I had a liking for him ever since. He showed me what life could mean. He changed me in a way. Naruto is the single greatest person in the entire universe, his and ours. I'm glad I was able to witness. I love you, Naruto." Blake said. Ruby was the last to walk up.

"I was the first one to meet them all at the exact same time, and they were all very powerful. But Sasuke saved me and when he did, I knew I wanted to be with him in some kind of way. Sasuke, you are the most unique and most changed person ever. You went through hell to be where you were. I'm glad I got to meet someone like you. You've inspired me in many ways. Naruto, you too. Neji, you taught me strength and honest because you too, were my cousin. Gaara, you taught me life had a meaning. Always calm and such. You guys will forever be remembered as heros. I'm glad I got to meet you all." Ruby said. she went back to her seat. Glynda came back up.

"These were the Ninjas of Remnant. They will be forever missed in the hearts of most. Goodbye, our lovely heroes." Glynda said. Just then, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara sat up really fast and took a deep breath. They were sweating heavily. Everyone was surprised. Then the question came about everyone's mind; _They were proven dead, so how are they alive?_

 **Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been keeping up. In between a bunch of stuff, I've been busy. And I couldn't think of how to continue for the next (this) chapter. So I decided I'd make it feel rushed and choppy, because I wanted that feeling of chaos going into the story. I'm going to try and continue as much as I can until I run out of ideas. I won't promise next week if another will come out, but it won't be 5 months though. I can promise that. Anyway, thanks for the support, glad to be back, and peace, love, and positivity my lovelies.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ninjas of Remnant**

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Return of the Ninjas of Remnant**

Everyone looked in shock as the Ninjas had unexpectedly come to life. They were back. No one knew how. Naruto felt his chest and looked at everyone and then his friends. He didn't know either. No one did. All of the Ninjas stepped out of their caskets. All of the sudden, everyone was cheering, clapping, and whooping seeing their Heros alive. Everyone clamoured around them. They were getting hugs. Glynda was the first there.

"I can't believe it…" she cried onto them, hugging them.

"We can't either." Gaara said. He had a strange feeling of something. He wasn't feeling right. Something was different when they died. There was nothingness. It wasn't even black because they didn't have a conscious when they died. It was just...nothing. He didn't know how to feel about it. Weiss ran to him and jumped on him, hugged and cried on him.

"Gaara!" She yelled. She was emotional. She spent her nights leading up to the funeral crying every night before bed, as many other team members spent there nights. She now had her brother back. Yang was sitting with Neji, who had fallen to the ground and was sitting down.

"What's wrong, Neji?" She asked.

"I don't know, I just don't feel okay, at all." Neji said.

"We have to get you guys to a hospital, to see how you're back." Blake said to Naruto.

"They won't find anything. It was just...nothing. Then I just opened my eyes and I'm here." Naruto explained.

"Everything _seems_ normal." Sasuke said. He made _**Chidori**_ and dispelled it.

"So then what's wrong with you guys? You guys should be happy! You're alive!" Ruby said.

"We should but…something just doesn't feel right. I have a weird feeling." Sasuke said. The funeral as cancelled and everyone went back to their homes. Beacon students went back to Beacon and were talking about the Ninjas. The Shinobi went to their rooms again, and never spoke about what happened to them afterwards. The next few days went with then getting back to their routine. They decided to still attend Beacon. Neji and Yang were dating and Neji changed his last name on everything he owned so it wouldn't seem weird being with Yang. Gaara and Weiss learned more about each other on an emotional level. He also talked to Phyrra, who decided to give him a chance, which, she won't admit to Nora or Weiss, that she was glad she did. She thought Gaara was an amazing person. She didn't expect that out of him. He also trains her to use her abilities kind of like him. Naruto and Blake have been dating as well. They've went on a few dates, and they started to realize that they have perfect balance with each other. Naruto even picked up books and has been reading them in secret to surprise Blake. Blake has picked up cooking ramen. Sasuke and Ruby have also been dating. Ruby asked Sasuke to train her in fighting. Sasuke was actually a surprisingly great teacher who knew how to fight and help others fight. Ruby had greatly excelled in her speed and strength. She also learned how to use her scythe better. After she got better with her scythe, Sasuke let her try a sword and he was greatly impressed with how well she could adapt.

Glynda was alone in the room. She was Headmistress now. She realized that she wasn't really liking it. She was wanting her old job back. Being a Headmistress wasn't what she wanted to be doing. Just then, Neji came into her office.

"Oh, hello Neji, how are you today?" She asked.

"I'm fine, how about yourself?" He replied.

"I'm alright. What brings you here?" She asked.

"I was wondering if I could leave Beacon Academy for good? I don't really have a place here it feels. This just isn't what I want for myself."

"What about Yang?"

"She wants to stay. She said that it was a waste for me to stay because I'm pretty much ahead of literally everyone in the school."

"She has a point. If that's what you want Neji, go ahead." She walked to Neji and hugged him. He hugged back. "I'll certainly miss you." Glynda said.

"Thank you, Glynda. It was fun here. I'll be back to visit, don't worry." Neji said.

"You better." Glynda said. They both chuckled. Neji left, not before waving goodbye to Glynda. Glynda decided to call in Sasuke. He came in.

"Hello, Glynda. You needed me?" He said.

"Yes. I've noticed how Ruby has improved. You seem to be training her very well." Glynda.

"Thanks, I guess." Sasuke said. He didn't know where this was going.

"How about you become a teacher here, Sasuke. You get to stay on campus, stay with Ruby, make a living, teach people how to actually fight and defend themselves." Glynda suggested. She felt if anyone could teach students how to actually put up fights against their enemies, it was Sasuke.

"I don't know. I'm not much of a teacher that they are used too. I'm not nice." Sasuke said.

"That's why I want you. I want to what your training methods are. See what you could do compared to the other professors." Glynda said. Sasuke pondered this for a moment.

"I guess. It couldn't hurt." Sasuke said.

"Great! You start tomorrow. Go down to room J-4. That's your classroom. Decorate it as you wish. Be ready at 9 to start classes." Glynda said.

"I will. Glad I could be of service." Sasuke said. He left. Just then, Gaara had passed Sasuke and went in to talk with Glynda.

"Hey, Headmistress Glynda-"

"Just call me Glynda, Gaara. No need to be formal."

"Well, Glynda, I was wondering, do you think I could teach here? I've been training Phyrra and she's came a long way. Not just physically, but spiritually and mentally."

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing! Room E-40. Classes start at 9. Decorate how you wish, you start tomorrow." Glynda said.

"Thank you, Glynda. I am glad I can help students get better efficient with combat and defense."

"Glad you could be the one to do it, Gaara. And Gaara, I have a question about Naruto."

"Yes?"

"Do you think he would be a good leader?"

"He led us into battle. He is the best. Plan on giving him a job here?"

"Yes. Thank you, Gaara. This will make my choosing be way easier."

"Have a good day, Glynda." Gaara said as he left.

"You yourself." She said. She called for Naruto. Naruto walked in.

"What's up, Glynda?" Naruto said.

"Hello, Naruto." She chuckled a little bit.

"How can I be of service?" He asked.

"Well, Naruto, we know that since Ozpin has been gone, I was given the title of Headmistress, right?"

"Yeah."

"I thought I would love being Headmistress. But I personally don't like it. This isn't what I want."

"Then leave. You don't have to do it."

"I am. Which is why I want to ask you, Naruto Uzumaki, would you like to take my title as Headmaster of Beacon Academy?"

 **Some Prison in Remnant**

Ozpin sits in his cell. He hears people from the cell across the hall saying,

"Those four Ninjas are alive! They just came back! No one knows how, not even them!"

Ozpin smiled. He started chuckling, then that grew to laughter.

"It worked!" He laughed out.


End file.
